Fire & Ice
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: He's an understanding runaway prince who rides a fire breathing dragon. She's a misunderstood stay-away princess who fears her uncontrolled ice and snow magic. What happens when these two unlikely individuals meet? Will they be accepted for who they are? Read to find out! Idea was a joint effort from Supersandman86 :) {Hiccup & Elsa Pairing}
1. Runaway Prince

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter One: Runaway.

~Hiccup's POV & Narration~

I stood in the cove as I went through my things in the straw basket. I had clothes, a little food, a dagger, blankets, a bedroll, and pillow. Yeah if it wasn't obvious already I'm running away. No more of being the village screw up, or the great dragon tamer. Oh how I hated it, everyone who had hated me before for the last 12 years, suddenly loved me because they thought I was some dragon master, that I have a way with them. Its called understanding that they aren't dangerous, just misunderstood. Me and my best friend Toothless were leaving for good and never looking back. Oh by the way, Toothless is a dragon and not just any either. He's a Night Fury. The most dangerous, elusive dragon known to man.

How did he become my friend you ask? Well I guess to be fair, I should tell you from the beginning. It started a few weeks ago during another dragon raid when I shot him out of the sky.

 _ **~Hiccup's Memories & Narration~**_

 _'This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes... We have...' I slam the door to my house shut as there was a blast of fire against it. "...Dragons..." I said slowly. I run out in the wee hours of the morning to get to the forge, where my mentor was awaiting for me. Yep, this was nothing new for Berk, standard dragon raid._

 _'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that...' I sighed trying to avoid being trampled by the large men and women participating in the raid to stop the dragons the flew overhead. I knew if I got in someone's way I'd just get yelled at again for being Hiccup the Useless. 'That is my name in the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm 12 years old, weight 90 pounds, and stand at about 5 feet tall.' I mumbled as an inner thought ducking under two Viking men carrying a few boards._

 _'But what some of you don't know is that I am apparently the worst Viking that Berk has ever seen. I can lift a hammer, swing an ax, or throw a bola properly and every time I step outside, disaster falls. My father has no time for me, oh did I mention he's actually the chief of the tribe? Yeah, that's right. My father is the chief making me the heir to the tribe but alas while a prince should have a substantial amount of respect and praise. I get nothing. I'm picked on, teased, beat up, and yelled at. I'm pretty much hated here.' I ran through the streets of town, a dragon swooped through and left a trail of fire where I was running, I felt someone grab my collar, pull be back and lift me up._

 _"What is he doing out again!" I heard my father, Stoick the Vast's loud voice yell out, then he turned me so I was looking at him. "What are you doing out, get inside!" He ordered putting me down as I rushed to the forge as fast as I could._

 _'My mom was taken by a dragon when I was just a baby, and that's usually why my father ignores my existence. I guess she was different too and it makes him think of her. I've gotten used to it, everyone hates me and never lets me forget it. Sometimes I wonder if things would be different for my life if she were still here but she isn't so this is my unfortunate life.' I think as I made it to the forge where my mentor Gobber the Belch was working on heating and unbending a sword._

 _"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I was beginning to think you'd been carried off." Gobber chuckled at me wiping his brow free of sweat._

 _"Who me? Nah! I'm much to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this!" I strike a body builder like pose offering a confident like smile._

 _"They need toothpicks don't they." Gobber had said making me sigh heavily in defeat as I move to the counter to get the broken weapons and replace them for the Vikings waiting._

 _'The meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little...Well...littler.' I start firing up the coals to work on the weapons. Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire. 'See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.' I mumble in my thoughts as I watch the fire brigade charge through the plaza, four teens to be exact, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. I lean out of the stall to watch her, 'Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...Astrid.' I think to myself in a dreamy type of way._

 _I've had a crush on this girl since I was old enough to like them but she doesn't even know I exist. 'Their job is so much cooler.' I sigh again then feel something hook to my collar. Looking back I see Gobber holding me and pulling me back inside the forge. "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!" I plead my mentor._

 _"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber stated poking at my chest with his tong like hand attachment._

 _"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I state firmly with hopeful eyes. Yeah right. This village doesn't even know I'm alive until I get yelled at by my father in front of them, otherwise I'm invisible._

 _"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..." Gobber trails off grabbing a bola, which is just iron balls connected by rope. "...You can't even throw one of these." He insisted staring at me. A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._

 _'My point from earlier on the things I can't do...' I think to myself with a groan then decide to recoil with my own answer to Gobber, "Okay fine, but..." I start to say as I rush to the back corner of the stall and present a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. "...this will throw it for me. I open the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They accidentally launched a bola prematurely, narrowly missing Gobber and taking out a Viking at the counter._

 _"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." Gobber began to scold._

 _"Mild calibration issue..." I tried to argue._

 _"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...This." Gobber gestures in my general direction._

 _"But...you just pointed to all of me." I say astonished now._

 _"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber smiles wide as I sigh heavily._

 _"Ohhhh..." I voice threateningly._

 _"Ohhhhh, yes." Gobber mimicked me sarcastically._

 _"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained...There will be consequences!" I state with a hand up now. Gobber tosses me a sword._

 _"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber instructs me. I take it begrudgingly and lob it onto the grinding wheel._

 _'One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here...' I begin to tell myself. 'A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.' I watch as the Nadders clamber onto a building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. 'Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.' I continue to sharpen the sword now seeing a stealthy, two headed snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop breathing gas into a chimney. 'A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.' I watched a second head poke through the door and lights it. Kablam! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. A huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of a catapult with sticky fire 'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.' I now see it emerge from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._

 _"Reload! I'll take care of this." I hear my father say from atop the catapult. Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducked. I pull the sword from the grinding wheel and start looking up from my work, reacting to the same sound._

 _'But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the–...' I begin running to the opening to watch as the black dragon whipped through towards the catapult._

 _"Night Fury! Get down!" Someone yelled out as Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds it was almost like a whistle but incredibly loud. The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and flight. Stoick looked skyward._

 _"JUMP!" Stoick ordered them. The dragon shot a purple blast at the catapult explodes as though it was hit by an artillery shell sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._

 _'This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..' I pause listening as the sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames. '...never misses.' It shot at another catapult. 'No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.' I say proudly standing up now watching it fly away._

 _Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!" He begins then turns with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There...You know what mean." Gobber charges into the fra with his battle cry. A smirk crosses my face. I pushes my wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. I weave through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as my legs can carry me._

 _"Hiccup, where are you going!" A Viking shouted at me._

 _"Come back here!" Another yelled._

 _"I know. Be right back!" I retort still running through the plaza. I reached a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and dropped the handles to the ground. I crank several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of my contraption. I drop a bola onto a chamber and then pivot the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. I listen closely with my eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. I hear the Night Fury approaching and turn my aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night. "Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." I pleaded to myself. Kablam! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. I pulled the trigger. Kerthunk! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a whack then a screech._

 _Surprised, then elated I threw my hands in the air triumphantly. "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" I say happily turning to face the village. My victory was short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appeared, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. "Except for you..." I paled instantly running down the cliff. Vikings scatter as I dodged a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. I ducked behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. I peered around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. I turned back to find it leering at me, blocking my escape. It takes a deep breath. I thought I was finished._

 _However suddenly, Stoick leapt between me and the Nightmare, tackling it to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke. "You're all out." My father told it. He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to me._

 _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape with several sheep in tow._

 _"Sorry, dad." I say sheepishly looking down. The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons had clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I say quickly only to be grabbed by the back scruff of his collar by Stoick and hauls me away, fuming with embarrassment. "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it–..." I tried to say quickly but was cut off by my father._

 _"-STOP! Just...stop."He releases me. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" I look around. All eyes are upon me._

 _"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I remark sarcastically. A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._

 _"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" My father yelled now., then with an exasperated sigh he looking at me with disappointment, as always. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He asked me._

 _"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." I tried helplessly._

 _"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." My father stated. Sting, that hurt a little. I looked around to see many nods of agreement. "Get back to the house...Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._

 _"Quite the performance." Tuffnut remarked cackling with his twin sister, Ruffnut._

 _"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout, my cousin said now._

 _"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..." I avoid Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others. "I really did hit one." I mumble to Gobber as he's leading me towards my father's house. "Sure, Hiccup." Gobber tells me._

 _"He never listens." I state disheartendly._

 _"Well, it runs in the family." Gobber replied to me with a sigh._

 _"And when he does, it's always with this...disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich..." I stop by the front door of my house turning to face Gobber now. "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone!" I sarcastically mimicked my father's voice degrading me as always._

 _"You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber smiled at me. Beat._

 _"Thank you, for summing that up." I say now as we reached the doorway._

 _"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber tells me calmly as he can. I sighed heavily._

 _"I just want to be one of you guys..." I state pushing the door open and going inside and then I ran straight out the back door. I hurried off into the woods, determined to find that Night Fury to prove what I'd done. A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. I looked up from my notebook and peeked over a gorge, expectantly. I see nothing. I added another 'X' to the page, then scratched pencil over the whole map in frustration. I snap the book closed and pocketed it. "Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I yell out angrily._

 _I whack a low-hanging branch. It snapped back at me, hitting me in the face. I looked up to see a snapped tree trunk. My eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. I followed it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. I approached, beaming. "Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything." I say in shock, "Yes!" I struck a victory pose, planting my foot on the fallen Night Fury "I have brought down this mighty beast!" I exclaimed triumphantly then it suddenly shifts._

 _"Whoa!" I spring back, terrified. I turn my blade on it. Rattled, I crept along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As I reaches the head, I found the Night Fury staring coldly at him. I tried to look away, but I end up drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, I jab with my dagger, puffing myself up with false bravado. "I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking...I am a VIKING!" I yell at the dragon angrily. This was it, my moment to shine, to no longer be Hiccup the Useless. I'd be the first Viking to ever take down Night Fury._

 _"I raised the dagger, determined to prove my Vikingness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks my clenched concentration. I opened an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigning to its fate. I try to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft, fighting myself until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. I look over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds. Ashamed of what I almost did, I lowered my head. "I did this." I backed away from the Night Fury._

 _I turned to leave. Then paused glancing back at the dragon, chest heaving. I grumbled and checked over my shoulder to ensure that no one is watching, then hurried back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes shoot open. With the dragon watching my every move, I hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces. In a blur, the dragon is upon me, pinning me down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. I am paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles my hair. I open my eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into me. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, I struggled to my feet, staggering a few steps then finally collapsed to my knees, and fainted._

 _ **~End Hiccup's Memories~**_

I scoff a little, yeah that night my father told me he was allowing me in to dragon training with the other teens only in this, I no longer had a desire to fight dragons. I tried to get out of it but he insisted so for the next few weeks, I attended training but I didn't do what was being expected of me. No, after the first day of training against a Gronckle everything changed. Gobber stated that a dragon would always go for the kill but that wasn't true because the Night Fury, now known as Toothless didn't kill me. He let me go, same as I'd done for him. That day with little hope I returned to the spot I released him and looked over the bola, asking why he didn't kill me when he had the chance too.

I traipsed through the foliage on the forest and located a rocky crevice, it was an isolated cove. The very same I'm in right now preparing to leave this island forever. I called myself stupid that day for going, but much to my surprise the dragon, my best friend was still there. He wasn't my friend at the time of course, I was only spying on him and drew a picture. I asked why he didn't just fly away then I realized his left tail fin was gone, being ripped off from the landing because of my bola launcher. I felt bad, it noticed me and we shared a brief curious stare at one another before I left.

That night in the mead hall, it was raining. I came in late and got my food and drink, I sat at another table. Nothing new there, I was rather the runt and outcast of the village. Hated, like I said before. Gobber was talking to everyone about what they did wrong then he brought out the dragon manual, a book on every dragon they knew about. The others bailed, I stayed to read it. I flipped through until I found the Night Fury, there was nothing on it other than a warning. _'The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. Never engage this dragon, Your only hope is to hide and pray it does not find you'_. Cheery right?

The next day of training, brought me against a Nadder head. As usual, I wasn't much good in there. Astrid beat it then turned to me and told me to figure out what side I was on. Well I couldn't, no scratch that. I wouldn't kill a dragon, so that made the choice obvious. I returned to the cove and brought a fish with me, I got Toothless's attention and offered it to him, first he made me toss my dagger then he was calm, docile even. I remember when he neared me, his teeth were gone which is why I named him Toothless. Turns out, Night Furies have retractable teeth. Who knew right? He took the fish quickly and swallowed it.

But it didn't stop there. He coughed half back up in to my lap, he wanted me to eat it too. Dreading such I tried to fake it, but Toothless knew better. So I went ahead an bit into the fish, and swallowed it was gross and I nearly threw it back up but managed to keep it down. I tried to touch him and he wasn't having it. The next few hours I spent trying to get close to him and he thwarted it each time, until finally I was sitting on a rock drawing his face in the dirt with a stick. He got curious and came over to watch, next thing I know he snapped an entire sapling and was drawing in the dirt drawing haphazard lines around. He even whacked me with the sapling once.

When he was done, I stood and took in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. I accidentally stepped onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. I removed my foot and Toothless calmed down. I blinked confused and stepped on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, I step carefully between each line, turning round and round until I unwittingly bump into Toothless who snorts. Once again, we're face to face. I slowly extends my hand. Toothless hesitates. I turn my head away and close my eyes. To my amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against my hand. It only lasted a mere moment and then in a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving me astounded. I don't know what it was about that moment but it was a feeling I never felt before. And that feeling was trust, acceptance, understanding even. Things I've never felt before.

I remember one night Gobber mentioned that a downed dragon was a dead dragon and it sparked me to do something crazy. I went to the forge after everyone left and went to bed. I redrew the tail on the dragon then got to work. I worked with various piece of metal and leather but finally after hours, I finished it. A perfect prosthetic tail for the dragon. I returned later and tested it out after training. It failed but several attempts later we nailed it. I didn't know all the testing would teach me so much like dragons not liking eels, or that they liked a specific type of grass, or shiny things, that they had a pressure point on their necks or under their chins that put them in a peaceful state of paralyzation. That's what made me popular in the village, no longer the screw up rather the dragon tamer.

Much to my dismay, I was chosen to kill my first dragon in the ring and I knew that I couldn't. I refused too. And that's why I'm standing here today in the cove with my best friend, Toothless, the Night Fury I shot down. The dragon I refused to kill, befriended, and made an entire rig so he could fly. All it took was me controlling his tail. I wasn't staying here another moment. I was done. I refused to live a lie, where people liked me for what I could do instead of who I was. No more. I mounted Toothless after strapping the bag securely on my back, I pressed down on the stirrup and opened his tail. "This is it, Toothless. Time to leave, forever." I stated to him, he warbled in response. " Can't say I'll miss it, because Odin knows I won't. Let go bud. So long Berk...And good riddens." I said as Toothless launched out of the cove and in to the sunset sky above.


	2. Locked Away Princess

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Two: Locked Away Princess.

~Elsa's POV~

I sat in my room, my new room on my bed by myself. My little sister Anna and I have shared a room since she was about 2 years old. That was until of course I lost control of my powers and hurt Anna, after she was taken care of, I was moved in to this room away from her, to protect her. My father, the king had ordered a reduced staff, closing the gates, and keeping my powers unknown to everyone, including Anna.

I remember it as if it were only yesterday, I was 3 when my parents confided to me that I had magic in me. Snow and ice magic to be precise, that I was born with it. They also told me I was going to be a big sister because my mom was pregnant with another baby. I was happy of course, my life was perfect back then. Not a care in the world did I have about having these strange powers, I had them under control from the time I was little and told about them. Things changed when I was 8 years old, and it led to this. Me being locked away in my room, kept from everyone all because of what I did on accident and out of fear trying to save my little sister. It started 3 years ago...

 _ **~Elsa's POV & Narration~**_

 _'A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord surrounded by a thriving kingdom called Arendelle. Its located in Norway. We have trade partners, and happy subjects living around us. In these castle walls was the staff and royal family which consisted of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna Agoarsdotter, my parents. And their two daughters. Princess Anna and myself, Princess Elsa Agoarsdotter. Yep, everything is perfect here except for maybe one small detail. I'm the only one in the kingdom who has magic powers that control ice and snow.' I think to myself laying awake in the earliness of that morning. I was pretending to be asleep of course, I was always up early._

 _'My family had always been understanding about my powers, I'd never harmed anyone with them so they let me use them. Mostly to entertain my little sister who found it absolutely incredible. We played all the time together in between lessons and meals. I never imagined things could get worse, only better.' I sigh heavily._

 _I heard the door open to my room, I am only 8 years old and I knew who was coming in. My little sister, Anna. She's only 5 and who was always up early with me wanting to play before breakfast and our daily lessons. I closed my eyes and turned from her, now I was waited for the inevitable. "Elsa. Psst. Elsa! Psst." Came my little sister's voice trying to wake me up. I don't stir. Anna sits on me and bounces. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." She giggles at me._

 _I groaned from her method of rising me, "Anna, go back to sleep." I tell her tiredly. I'd been awake since perhaps 5am and knew I could fall back asleep if I wanted too but I just had to much on my mind. Anna rolls onto my back and spreads all her weight on me._

 _"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." Anna tells me in a drama queen-ish tone._

 _"...Go play by yourself." I shove Anna off my bed. Anna lands butt to floor, sighs, defeated. But then she gets an idea. She hops back on the bed and lifts one of my eyelids as I smile but she can't see it. I merely waited for the remark to come, the only one she knew would get me to get up and play._

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?..." Anna asks in a mischievous voice, at that both of my eyes both pop open and I smile at her. Anna, now wearing snow boots, pulls me by the hand. "Come on, come on, come on, come on" She urged us to run down the staircase faster. I try to shush her, but Anna was too excited. We sneak into the ballroom as I shut the door. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna pleaded jumping up and down._

 _I laugh and wave my hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between my palms, forming a snowball. "Ready?"I asked her, she nodded impatiently. I throw the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth._

 _"This is amazing!" I hear Anna call out. Yes she loved my magic, I did too. It was amazing indeed that I was born gifted with such._

 _"Watch this!" I entice my sister now as she stops and watched what I was going to do. I stomp my little slippered foot on the ballroom floor and a layer of ice suddenly coats the length of it, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slid off, laughing. Anna and I roll giant snowballs together and stack them so we can build a snowman together. Just as we intended to do when she woke me up earlier. Once he is made fully, I move the snowman's stick arms around. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I say in a goofy voice which Anna started to giggle at then she jumped up and hugs him._

 _"I love you, Olaf." Anna replied happily as we look at one another smiling, I get a great idea for her and Olaf to dance. Anna, I actually started propelling them across the ice floor with her magic sliding them in a circular motion together. After that, we moved on to sliding down snow banks together, Anna loved it so much. "Haha, tickle bumps!" I hear her call out. I know what that means._

 _"Hang on..." I remind her smiling. Anna fearlessly jumped off a snow peak into mid air._

 _"Catch me!" Anna giggles jumping again. I make another peak to catch her._

 _"Gotcha!" I tell her as we keep going. It went on like this a few times, Anna kept jumping and I kept casting magic to catch her._

 _"Again! Again!" I hear her ask as she starts to jump faster and faster, I began having a hard time keeping up with her._

 _"Slow down!" I say quickly trying to make sure she doesn't fall and hurt herself but then I suddenly slip and Anna had jumped, I shot out my hand to make another snow peak the catch her but my magic accidentally struck Anna in the head and she tumble down a snowbank and lands, unconscious. I gasped out and scrambled to my feet to get to her, I pulled her in to my lap quickly looking over her. "ANNA!" I yell in fear. A streak of Anna's hair, where I had struck, turns white. "MAMA! PAPA!" I cry out with worry. "You'll be okay, Anna..." I whisper to my baby. The room around them filled with frightening ice spikes. My parents burst through the frozen door, gasping at the sight of the room._

 _"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" My father says quickly._

 _"Anna!" My mother said with fear seeing her unconscious in my arms with the white streak in her hair now. The King and Queen rush to Anna and take her in their arms._

 _"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Anna." I say in a scared tone._

 _"She's ice cold..." My mother looks to my father in concern._

 _"...I know where we have to go." My father says quickly, with that we rush out to the library where my father began instantly sifts through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opens the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map. My mother wraps Anna in a warm blanket as we then rush to the stables and tack my parents horses. My mother carried Anna, as I sat with my father on his, we ride their horses out of the kingdom. Snow streamed from my hands, leaving a trail of ice behind us._

 _We traveled to a rocky like area, nothing but boulders around us. My father holds a frightened me, my mother holds the still unconscious Anna. "Please, help. My daughter!" My father pleads to no one in particular. Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward us. It looks as though we'd be crushed! But, luckily, the rocks stop at our feet. The rocks then unfold, revealing bright faces of rock trolls._

 _The crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth. They call him grand Pabbie. He approaches arthritically, but determined. He nods respectfully to my father. "Your Majesty." He begins now looking at me "Born with the powers or cursed?" The troll suddenly asked him._

 _"Born. And they're getting stronger..." My father stated quickly, worry in his tone. Grand Pabbie motions for my mother to bring Anna to him. She does. He examines her._

 _"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." Grand Pabbie said shrugging his shoulders a little._

 _"Do what you must." My father insisted._

 _"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun..." Grand Pabbie says as my family and I watch him pull out a glowing blue energy from Anna's head. We see her memories floating right above her. Grand Pabbie changed all of her magical memories to ordinary memories from snowy play indoors with the girls in their nightgowns changed to outdoors on the winter fjords with the girls in winter gear. He puts the ordinary memories back in her head as a warm smile came to my sister's face. "She will be okay." Grand Pabbie says softly now._

 _"But she won't remember I have powers?" I ask gently._

 _"It's for the best." My father tells me now._

 _"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." Pabbie tells me holding my hand now then as he spoke, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult me creating magical snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic...But also great danger." He says in a firm tone as the snowflakes turn to sharp spikes. "You must learn to control it..." He warned me. In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack me. "Or fear will be your enemy." Pabbie finishes. I gasp and bury her face in my father's chest, he wraps his arms around me, protectively._

 _"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure...Can anything be done to help her?" My father asks the elder troll now as I began to fall asleep against my father, I was quite tired and it was still dark out._

 _"Love my king. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Grand Pabbie stated to him._

 _"We do love her, unconditionally." My mother adds and pulled me against her, kissing the top of my head._

 _"You misunderstand your majesties...Your love is not what is needed to control the magic within Elsa. I can not see much in her future, but I can enlighten you of what to expect...If you desire?" Grand Pabbie says. My parents look at one another unsure a moment and then look back to the elder troll and nod their heads in confirmation for him to continue. "A stranger with a gift of its own from a far away land and holds no fear riding a creature of fire will come to you. The stranger will be the one who can help Elsa control her abilities. I know not when or how...That is all I can reveal to you." Grand Pabbie tells them._

 _"We understand. Until then...we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna." My father sighed heavily._

 _ **~End Elsa's Memories~**_

The changes were instant when we returned to the castle the morning. Anna remained asleep for a while, as did I because when I woke up it was nearing 11 in the morning. When I did, everything had changed. My clothes were out of the closet, my toys, my desk. All that was left in Anna's and mine's room was my bed, but once I was awake that was moved too by the staff which I noticed had a severe decrease. I was very confused, and went in search of my parents.

I located them around the corner and to the right near another room. "Mama, papa...what's going on?" I asked them. They turned sadly to me as I approached them.

"Elsa sweetheart...You and Anna can no longer share a room together...not after this morning." My mother began as I gasped lightly.

"Bu–but it...wasn't my fault...I didn't mean to hurt her. We were just playing with the snow and Anna...moved to fast for me to keep up..." I said beginning to get worked up.

"We know, Elsa but we can't take the chance again...You heard what the elder said, we were lucky you didn't hit Anna's heart...so we've moved you in to this room, and reduced the staff. Your contact with people will be limited to me and your mother. No one will know of your powers, and Anna...won't remember them." My father told me slowly.

I couldn't believe they were...locking me away from everyone, including Anna. I understood they were afraid, but so was I. I didn't mean for it to happen. I bowed my head sadly nodding to them, I wouldn't argue with them. They didn't want to take the chance of someone getting hurt again. I heard Anna come out of the room and run down the hall as I slowly opened the door to my new room and entered it shutting the door on her.

I sat on my bed sadly listening to Anna ask why I was moved out of her room, listened to her cry wanting to be near me again. We'd always been close and now I just couldn't. My powers had hurt her, that white streak in her hair would always be there because of me. I buried my face in my hands as I cried softly, constantly apologizing for what I'd done. I'd never see Anna again because of these stupid powers.

Why me, why did it have to be me. It didn't make sense, no one else in the family had powers, it was just me. How was I born with them if they weren't anywhere else in the royal bloodline? Seems more like I was cursed instead of born with. I listened as my parents calmed Anna down by telling her I was sick and had to be away from her to get better. From that moment on everything was different. I was 8 years old and kept from the world because of something that wasn't in my control.

Anna was only 5 and so confused about everything going on. As it neared lunch time my mother delivered it, this made it worse for me because no I couldn't even sit with my family during meals, my lessons would be kept in private in the library. This felt awful, I hated it. I couldn't see anyone, I didn't have friends, no one talked to me but my parents. I was utterly alone for being misunderstood. This lasted a while in fact, Anna was always knocking at my door wanting to get me to come out and play with her.

Using the one line that always worked in the past, 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' She'd knock every day, then once a week, twice a month, once a month. What could I do? I wanted to play with her but my parents wouldn't allow it. "Go away, Anna..." I told her slowly trying to sound irritated so she wouldn't persist the matter. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years and before I knew it I was 12 years old, Anna still trying to get me to play with her. The last 4 years lonely, no one to speak to but my teachers about lessons, my parents about how Anna was doing. That was the extent of my conversation with people.

I had nothing but fear but myself, as I got older in those 4 years just as the elder had told me the morning this started. My powers would only grow and I had to learn to control it or fear would become my enemy. It seems that it already had because I was terrified of even hugging my parents anymore. When I first moved in to the room, my father gave me a pair of white gloves and slid them on my hands and told me. "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it. Don't feel it..." He began softly.

"Don't let it show." He and I said together. If only it had been enough to stop my icy powers, but they only grew and soon the gloves weren't enough to stop my powers. 4 years passed since that day, and now I'm 12 and the magic was stronger than before. I remember just a few weeks ago my parents came to visit me while Anna was in lessons and I cried because my powers had gotten stronger. "I'm scared! Its getting stronger." I cried with worry.

"Getting upset only makes it worse...Calm down." My father told me softly. My parents came by today to see me and in a fit of fear I accidentally froze the wall behind me when my feet touched the hardwoods. He went to hug me but I backed away from him.

"No! Don't touch me!..." I cried out. "Please...I don't want to hurt you." I said softer now, I watched concern wash over their faces. It was true, I'd hurt them just like I had hurt Anna. I didn't want to be hugged or touched because the gloves weren't enough to stop my magic anymore. What could I do other than just keep others away from me? I was locked away because I was a danger to everyone around me, including myself now. I know my emotions controlled most of my powers so I tried to feel nothing.

I was alone so why try to act like it would be okay? I was stuck like this, my powers would always be apart of me so I'd never a normal life. I doubted my parents would even step down and want me as queen until Anna was old enough to take the crown when she turned 18. That was a long ways off since she was only 9 now. I hated it, I hated all of it. I hated being alone, these powers I had, that I couldn't see anyone, talk to anyone. I just wanted it to be over, wanted them to just let me run away and I'd stay away from people on my own terms.

Anna came by later wanted to play again, but I had to make her go away. I sat sadly on my bed after my parents had left, this was my life, for the rest of my life. This was it. I'd be alone forever. I'd never belong, or be accepted because no one understood me. I was a danger, a witch, a monster. And I would be forever. I lowered my head as a few silent tears slipped down my cheeks from my blue eyes. I was a secret, people knew I was alive and around but no one knew why the gates had been closed, why I'd been locked away, why the staff had been reduced. It was a mystery to everyone. This was my life, and I hated it because I would live in fear with uncontrolled magic forever. No one understood me, and I doubted anyone ever would.


	3. Stranger

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Three: Stranger.

~Normal POV~

The morning after Hiccup left, his father Stoick made his way upstairs to his son's room and knock. "Hiccup?" He said calmly. No answer. It was the day of Hiccup's test and it was bright and early. Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were all waiting downstairs for the arrival of their dragon taming hero. They wanted to be with him all day until the test started. "Son, its time to get up. Your test is today." Stoick said again. Again, nothing. Stoick pushed open the door and looked around.

Hiccup's desk which was riddled with papers was clean and clear, the closet was emptied, the bed was stripped down to nothing but the wood. There was nothing signaling occupancy, all he saw were the 3 rolled up letters on the bed, each addressed to someone different. "Hiccup!" Stoick yelled out now. Nothing. Stoick gathered the letters and walked downstairs.

"Is...something wrong, Stoick?" Gobber asked seeing his old friends disgruntled and worried face.

"Where is Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, he was Hiccup's cousin since Spitelout was Stoick's brother in law.

"He is...gone." Stoick said quietly sitting in his seat now and laying the letters out on the table before him. "His room is cleared out, he left. He ran away...He left these." Stoick said motioning to the letters before them. They all approached slowly to look at the letters. "He left a letter for Gobber, Astrid, and myself." Stoick looked down.

"Well he probably said something to each of us regarding why he left so suddenly so...why don't we each read what our letter says...? I'll go first." Gobber stated as he unrolled his and looked it over. _ **"Gobber, what do I say to the guy who knows all? I guess all I can say is thanks. You've been like a father to me all these years and you taught me things I'll use for the rest of my life. If you're reading this it means I've already left Berk because I can't deal being the fake village hero. You were always there for me so thank you. Stay safe and keep being you. -Hiccup."**_ Gobber sighed softly.

"Why does he think he isn't the hero?..." Tuffnut asked

"I–I'll see what he said to me..." Astrid said softly as she unrolled her letter slowly and shakily took a breath. She didn't know why she received one from him, she was one who hated him for doing so good. _**"Astrid. I know you probably hate me. You're probably glad I'm gone because now I can't stop you from taking the honor of killing his first dragon in the ring. I never wanted to beat you, I'm sorry. I didn't want to win, the things I did were just to be noticed. I never was before and if felt good to have people care about me, to take an interest in me but everything I did was a lie. I wasn't beating dragons, only bringing out their playful sides. I used an eel to scare the Zippleback because they don't like them. I used a special type of grass to make the Gronckle relax because it's the scent of it that calms. I used a pressure point on the Nadder to put it in a pleasant paralysis. I don't want to kill dragons so to avoid ever having too, I'm running away. For whatever its worth...I've always liked you a lot but I'm sure after this everyone is just going to hate me again. So I'm sorry again for taking your spotlight. I never meant too, you're amazing and deserve the honor. Best of luck, hope you find happiness. -Hiccup."**_ Astrid read out.

She couldn't believe it, Hiccup had a crush on her and she never noticed it. And in his letter to her, he confided that he used tricks to subdue dragons but never hurt them. He hadn't wanted to beat her, or be the talk of the town. He just didn't want to be invisible anymore but it came at the price of lying to everyone making them think he was doing good when he wasn't.

"So that explains why he left. He doesn't want to kill dragons...I wonder why though, I thought he of all people would want too because a dragon took his mom..." Fishlegs stated.

"Aye but he knows that his mother didn't want to kill them either. Ain't the right Stoick?" Gobber stated.

"Its true. My wife was always different, like Hiccup is. She didn't want to kill them either, she wanted to find peace with them but they turned on her and that was that. I don't blame him for leaving but he could of talked to me first...Maybe he'll tell me in the letter why he didn't." Stoick sighed as he unrolled his. _**"Father. I'm sure that if you're reading this then you've noticed my room is cleared out and I'm gone. You can try and find me if you desire but you won't. I left late last night when everyone was in the mead hall for dinner, took a small boat I made for just me and sailed off with no real direction. I don't know what I can say to you, I wrote letters to Gobber and Astrid too but for the general reason why I left...I hate it on Berk. I hated lying to everyone about what I was doing to the dragons. I tried to tell you that night that I didn't want to fight dragons but you didn't listen to me, your forced me in training anyway. So I tried to get kicked out, I thought if I showed how badly I was doing you'd pull me out. But you didn't, it made me popular and when I got picked to kill my first dragon, I was done. You never listened to me before the training ring stuff happened. I was always your embarrassment, your disappointment. You didn't listen to me, you didn't even acknowledge me unless I did something wrong. You didn't bother trying to tell me how to fix it, you just told me to go home and you'd clean up my mess. I was picked on, beat on, teased, hated by everyone for the last 11 years. You knew it happened too, and you didn't stop it. You just pushed it aside, just like when you had be as Gobber's apprentice. Had me work with him so you didn't have to watch me all day but as much as everyone hated me...I don't hate anyone else. Not even you. And instead of snapping, I decided to just leave. I don't know where I'm going or if I'll survive but if I do...I'm starting over somewhere new. I can't kill dragons, I won't. So give the honor to Astrid, she deserves it. I'm sorry if I disappointed you again and I guess this is goodbye. Your son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."**_

Stoick lowered the paper as he saw the looks of shock and sadness now on the faces of the 6 people before him. Hiccup left because he couldn't kill dragons and hated being hated by everyone, but liked when he defeated dragons. He was liked for lying to them and he didn't want to do that anymore. The more Stoick sat there in silence, the more he realized how right Hiccup was. He never acted like a father to Hiccup, and now Hiccup was gone. "We...have to get him back. He left last night on a raft...He couldn't have gone far right?" Snotlout tried to say.

"He's right. Lets go look for the lad, Stoick. We can bring him back...and apologize for everything." Gobber added looking to their chief now.

"Ready the ships. I want 4 and one in every direction searching for him...I want my son home." Stoick ordered.

"Aye sir. We'll each go on a boat too." Fishlegs saluted.

"What about...the dragon killing. He mentioned it in all the letters that he wants no part of it...Maybe its another reason why he left?" Ruffnut asked now.

"For now...until we find another solution. We won't kill them, we will steer them away and defend the village but there is to be no more dragon killing. My wife tried to find peace too, its something she and Hiccup clearly both wanted so we will...try and find peace with them." Stoick stated.

"Better tell everyone, they won't be happy about it but it might be the only way to get Hiccup back here is if it stops." Gobber added. With that, Stoick nodded and went outside to make the announcement of Hiccup leaving, and that when he was brought home everyone would apologize and make him feel welcome. It was decided they would leave after breakfast.

"Aye Stoick! Where's the boy of yours!" Spitelout yelled seeing Stoick enter with the preteens and Gobber to the mead hall. Stoick said nothing as the kids sat down and Stoick lifted his hands to bring the room to quiet everyone down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for everyone...It came to my attention this morning that my son, Hiccup has runaway. He left 3 notes behind explaining his reasoning for doing so. I don't go into detail but the bottom line is that he didn't want to kill dragons, and felt forced too so he chose to leave last night. He didn't say where he was goin only that this was goodbye. He mentioned also that he was sick of being hated by Berk before this things he did in the ring, he didn't want to be liked for what he could do, rather who he was and no one including myself did that. I decided this morning that 4 ships will be sent out heading North, South, East, and West. We're going to find him...and bring him home. And when we do he is to be accepted, with welcoming, open arms." Stoick began.

The murmurs were instantly in the mead hall about everything, they knew what they'd done. "And from now on...for his sake. There will be no more dragon killing. You can fight and defend the village but none are to be killed. My son informed Astrid here that he'd been using tricks to subdue them without hurting them...Astrid will you tell everyone?" Stoick asked.

"Of course sir...Hiccup's letter to me explained that he left because he couldn't kill dragons, and everything in the ring was a lie, a trick. He said specifically that there is a certain type of grass that calms them down, there's a pressure point on the neck that paralyzes them happily, and they dislike eels greatly. If we use these things to our advantage then the raids won't be so bad..." Astrid stated.

"We all know that Hiccup is different than us, and that should be no reason to treat him like he doesn't belong. Because he does. After breakfast, the searched will begin. We will find him, and bring him home." Stoick announced, the village uproared with cheered and nodding in agreement. Stoick sat down, he'd find his son and never make him feel unwanted, unwelcome, or unloved again. He made this a solemn promise to his late wife, Valka. Asking her to watch over Hiccup until he was found, to help him find their son.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

Hiccup and Toothless had been traveling for 5 days, they had stopped various times to take a break and eat. They made sure to try and fly at night, resting during the day to drop the risk of being seen by someone. They'd been over Outcast Island, Beserk Island, and so much more. Hiccup didn't want to be seen because those people knew him and they tell his father that he'd left. Hiccup had left him a note before leaving and assumed it had been read already. Now there was probably a search for him. Hiccup in the note never mentioned he befriended a dragon just that he couldn't bring himself to kill dragons. He said he was sorry and hopes he can be forgiven one day.

It was simple too, Hiccup left notes to his father, Gobber, and Astrid. He left the notes rolled up on his stripped down bed, he knew his father would pass them out to those who they'd been addressed to. He wasn't going to leave without letting people know, but yes he was running away. He didn't want to fight and kill dragons, it was wrong because these creatures were amazing, smart, strong, brave, kind even. Toothless was Hiccup's best friend and nothing would ever be the same without him. The only logical choice was to leave and never look back, he knew he'd be marked a traitor if they found out he trained a Night Fury and then rode him for his escape from the village.

Currently they were locked flying at night in a bad storm. Hiccup had no idea where they were anymore, he lost his map some time ago perhaps on day 3. So they were flying blind, he knew last he'd checked they'd left going East of Berk towards Scotland, actually he was pretty sure they were past it. It was hard to miss the sounds of those noisy bagpipes from the sky. Hiccup had never been outside the archipelago walls before, he'd never traveled past outcast island before much less on the back of a dragon. He knew also judging by the fact that his father and the outcast tribe weren't allies, he'd be safe in this direction.

Hiccup yawned looking up at the sky at the moon, it was on his call maybe 9:00 at night. They had just taken off a few hours ago when it got dark around 6:00. It hadn't been storming before so now they were hitting rough winds and a lot of rain, thunder, and lightening. A strike almost hit them and Hiccup decided it wasn't safe to fly because of all the metal Toothless had on his body right now. Much more to the point, they couldn't keep flying. They had to find a place to settle down but he wanted to be sure it was a good distance from Berk. Being outside the archipelago offered a lot because his father never travels this far before.

"Alright bud...what's say we set down somewhere and ride out this storm?" Hiccup asked his friend, Toothless crooned in response to him. They flew over a large kingdom now staying high in the sky not wanting to be seen, "Look Toothless, There's a forest down there, lets see if we can land and get out of this rain..." Hiccup suggested. He was tired and hungry, the food he'd packed was almost gone, they'd have to find a stream or something to scrounge up some fish and make a fire to cook it. Fire in the rain, that would be promising.

Toothless flew over the large castle but before reaching the forest, a strike of lightening hit his tail and it began to burn up. "Oh no..." Hiccup grumbled out with worry, he lost control as the tail broke off and they crash landed in the water. Toothless grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his brown vest and swam up, launching from the water and on to the ground. He shook dry and whimpered to get his friend to wake up, nudging at his small form. Toothless heard a gasp behind him and turned quickly to see a small girl with orange hair, a white streak in it.

"Is he okay?" The little girl asked. Toothless growled a bit, he didn't know this girl. "I–I won't hurt you...I promise...is your friend okay? I saw you fall from the sky...My name is Anna." The little girl introduced with a hand out. Toothless knew his friend needed help and he couldn't get it to him, he would have to trust the little girl. Toothless closed his eyes and retracted his teeth now, then pressed his nose to her hand calmly. Anna smiled and walked over to Hiccup's unconscious form, kneeling beside him. Toothless watched as Anna shook Hiccup's figure, and splashed some water in his face.

Hiccup woke up quickly gasping for air, "Too–Toothless!" He panicked, his dragon came beside him and licked his face. "Oh thank Thor you're alright..." Hiccup sighed in relief hugging him around the neck.

"Hi!" Anna said smiling now. Hiccup backed up quickly against Toothless seeing her, "I'm Anna. What's your name?" Anna asked quickly.

"I uh...I'm Hiccup..." He replied to her unsure if to give his full name or not.

"Hiccup? That's a funny name..." Anna giggled out now, "I saw you and your friend crash from my window so I came out to see if you were okay." Anna told him.

"Oh...yeah...I think so. Toothless...didn't hurt you right?" Hiccup asked cautiously.

"Toothless?...Oh your friend...no no. He growled at me when I came out but...I told him I wouldn't hurt him and only wanted to help you. What is he...he looks like a lizard, with wings..." Anna asked curiously.

"Toothless...is a dragon..." Hiccup responded carefully, he didn't want to scare anyone off and right now, Toothless didn't have a tail so they could get away.

"Wow! So they do exist, I've only heard stories in books about them. And you were flying him?" Anna asked with wide blue eyes.

"Uh yeah...I was...but the lightening burnt his tail...I can fix it in the morning. Is there...a place we can sleep for the night?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"You can sleep in the castle, there's lots of rooms but I don't think I can get your dragon inside..." Anna tells him softly.

"Its okay. We'll stay outside...I...don't want to leave him alone." Hiccup said shyly.

"That's okay! You can stay in the stables, their just over there. I can take you to them." Anna beamed happily.

"Thank you, Anna..." Hiccup smiled back. Anna nodded as she led them towards the stables, in an open one now out of the rain Toothless laid down and Hiccup laid against him.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah...until I fix Toothless's tail...Can you...not tell anyone I'm here? Some people...are afraid of dragons and might try to hurt us..." Hiccup said to her. Just then a woman rushed up with a man and a few guards beside her.

"ANNA! Oh thank god, you're alright. You worried your father and I...What are you doing out here?" Her mother asked pulling the girl in to her arms gently.

"I was helping my new friend, Hiccup and his dragon Toothless...they crashed here..." Anna said brightly. Hiccup sighed, so much for keeping a secret. The family now looked to Hiccup and Toothless as Anna had named them.

"Please...don't hurt him. He won't hurt anyone...I promise..." Hiccup pleaded softly to the men when he saw swords be drawn.

"You're...just a young boy." The mother stated now. Hiccup meekly nodded to her, "How...old are you?" She asked him.

"12..." Hiccup said looking down.

"And you're alone with this...dragon?" The man beside the mother said.

"Yes...Toothless...is my best friend...We...won't be any trouble...we'll go in the morning..." Hiccup murmured out.

"Your majesty, this boy is riding a dragon. He should be arrested!" Stated one of the men with a sword. Hiccup in fear moved against Toothless who protectively shielded Hiccup with his wing and growled a bit. The mother looked now with softer eyes.

"Daddy, don't arrest him. He's not mean..." Anna pleaded.

"Princess Anna, he's trespassing..." The guard sighed.

"Before any action is taken...I would like to understand more...Young man, will you come inside with us to talk? If you cooperate, no harm will come to you or your...friend." The man stated.

"But...Toothless doesn't like to be left alone...C–can he come inside too?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Unfortunately no. But he will be safe out here and you'll be able to see him the entire time from my office." The man stated calmer now. Hiccup turned to a crooning of worry to his friend and rubbed his head with a smile.

"I–its okay bud...I promise I'll come out as soon as I can...Stay here and...rest okay? I'll be alright..." Hiccup said nervously. Toothless warbled a response that meant he understood and licked Hiccup's cheek. "Be good okay...I'll be back soon." Hiccup told him as he got up and faced the mother and father of Anna with a nod. "I–I will...go with you. As long as you promise no one will hurt Toothless..." Hiccup told him shakily.

"My word as king that he will not be harmed if you cooperate with us." The king now said. Hiccup sighed heavily, great start to his new start.

"Okay..." Hiccup replied to him. "Can Toothless get some fish? W–we haven't eaten since noon time..." Hiccup asked.

"Of course he can. I'll have some brought to him." The king nodded.

"Lets get inside all us now. This storm is quite bad, and you my dear need to get to bed." The woman who Hiccup was assuming was the queen told to Anna. Another moment later they were all walking inside. Anna being carried by her mother, who walked beside her husband and Hiccup behind them in between two guards. It was going to be a long night, thankfully he'd rested most of the day so he could handle being awake longer. All he had to do was cooperate, and he and Toothless would be okay. How hard could it be?


	4. Their Meeting

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Four: Their Meeting.

The walk seemed to go forever, Hiccup hadn't been away from Toothless longer than 10 minutes in the last 5 days, it made him nervous to be this far away now. They were in the castle now, as Hiccup was following the king and queen. They stopped briefly to put Anna to bed then carried on towards the kings office. Some of the others they passed looked wearily at Hiccup with concern or curiosity. Reaching the room at the end of a long hall, the king opened the doors. He and the queen entered, Hiccup was pushed in by two guards and led to a chair in front of a desk. He looked back momentarily to watch two guards stand outside and close the double doors.

He was suddenly feeling very nervous now and it showed in his heavily breathing. The king and queen sat in their chairs behind the desk and glanced to the two guards standing either side of Hiccup and nodded, they bowed and exited the room. When Hiccup heard the door shut again, he looked to the king and queen. "Yo–you said...I could...see my dragon from the window..." Hiccup said quietly.

"Yes I did. Come by the window..." The king said, Hiccup got up slowly and moved to the window. He looked down and saw the stables being dimly lit by lanterns and inside the far left one he could see Toothless laying down but still awake and nervous. Hiccup seemed to sigh in relief now, "Now that I've let you see him...I'd like for you to tell us what you're doing here? Your name, where you come from, why you ride a dragon?" The king asked firmly.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I–I'm a Viking from the island of Berk in the Barbaric Archipelago...I ride a dragon because I understand they aren't dangerous...My village and tribe didn't agree with such, they only like to kill dragons...so I ran away..." Hiccup explained as easily as he could with his eyes never leaving the window.

"Berk, don't believe I've heard of it. Can you...show us on a map?" The king asked.

"If you have one, I can..." Hiccup replied, the king reached got up and walked to a barrel, he pulled out one labeled Archipelago and unrolled it on his desk slowly. Hiccup looked over it, similar to the maps he worked with but different too. Hiccup's green eyes searched over it until he found the location and pointed to a small island off the western coast of Scotland. "There..." Hiccup stated.

"I see. You're quite a ways from home then, how long have you been traveling?" The queen said now.

"5 days. Toothless and I rest during the day...and fly at night so no one sees us...A–are you...going to send me back? I don't want to go back...They will...kill Toothless...and me for being a traitor..." Hiccup said with worried now looking down.

"They would kill you, their own kind?" The king asked a little surprised. Hiccup nodded to him.

"It's a long story..." Hiccup sighed now.

"Can you explain it to us?" The queen asked him.

"I'm from a tribe on Berk called the Hairy Hooligans...We're constantly raided by dragons and doused in constant snow for 9 months, hail the other 3. My mother was taken by a dragon when I was just a baby according to my dead, he never found her remains. He's hated dragons since and never misses a chance to kill them when they raid us for food. For years...I've been the village joke. No one liked me there, I was constantly beat on, picked on, teased, and hated. My own father hated being around me, so he stuck me under his friend the village blacksmith as an apprentice. One night I shot down a dragon, my friend down there...the trap tore off his left tail fin. No one believed I'd done it, and my father yelled at me in front of everyone. Later that day, I went searching for the dragon. He's known as a Night Fury, the most elusive and dangerous dragon known to man or so that is what is believed..." Hiccup explained as the two royals listened closely.

"When I found him in the woods, I went to kill him. But I saw his eyes, they were full of fear. And I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. I chose to set him free, he pounced me and stared at me for a minute, I was afraid for my life and I think he saw that because he roared at me...then let me go as I had for him. I returned home to my father telling me I was going to be put in dragon training with the other kids...in the village when you reached 12, you could train to be a warrior, a true Viking and fight in the raids after passing dragon training. I didn't want to do it but my father made me...Because he's the chief of the tribe..." Hiccup sighed.

"Chief?" The two royals questioned.

"Oh...umm he is in charge...like a king, like you. He's rules over the tribe and I'm his son so I guess that makes me a prince of some sort?" Hiccup said a little unsure.

"Ah, I understand now." The king staged, "Carry on with your story then." He added.

"My blacksmith mentor was the teacher there, it was me and 5 others in the class. My first day didn't go so great, a dragon nearly blasted me. My mentor had said that a dragon would always go for the kill but it got me wondering why the Night Fury hadn't killed me right away. I went looking for it and found him in a cove off the high point on the island, he couldn't get away because of the missing tail fin. When he saw me, he still didn't kill me. I returned the next day after failing again in training and something different happened. I went in the cove and offered him a fish, he ate it then offered me some..." Hiccup laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" The queen asked curiously.

"Oh well after he ate it, he spit half back up in my lap...then sat back waiting for me to take a bite of it. I didn't want too but he did so I did. It was gross but it seemed to make him happy, I tried to touch him and he growled at me gliding off. I followed him and tried to touch his wounded tail, he glared and I walked off quickly. As it neared sunset, I was sitting in the cove, drawing his picture in the dirt with a stick...he came over on his own to watch. He got a large branch and tried to copy me, it turned in to just a bunch of random lines..." Hiccup smiled still looking out the window at Toothless.

"I got up to see what he'd done and stepped on a line, he growled again so I stepped off and he calmed down. It was weird so I did it again, same reaction. Finally I stepped over the line and followed it to him, I ended up inches away with him breathing on my hair. I looked up and tried to reach for him again, he growled so I...closed my eyes with my hand out to him and then I felt his nose to my hand...it was a strange feeling, like we'd bonded. And I knew from there, I could never kill another dragon in my life. Toothless...understood me, that I was different from other Vikings and I understood that he was different and wasn't what everyone believed him to be..." Hiccup looked to the king and queen now.

"And this led you to running away?" The king asked him.

"Not right away, no. Later that night I was sitting with the class when my mentor had said that a downed dragon was a dead dragon. After everyone went to bed, I went to the forgery and made a mechanical tail fin for Toothless. I wanted him to fly again, after many failed attempts we got it. It took a few weeks and ended up that his tail only worked if I controlled its position. We worked together, as partners and friends. He was, still is my only friend...while we practiced flying, I learned tricks that brought out a dragons playful side, found their fears, and how to subdue them without hurting them...I used it in training and soon became popular among everyone." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes.

"They all thought I was some...dragon tamer. But I wasn't, I just...understood that they were misunderstood. I hated the attention on me because it was all based on a lie...about 6 days ago I was chosen as top of the class and the one who would kill his first dragon in the ring, in front of the village. I'd become a true Viking, like my dad always wanted me to be...because I was up until the training the worst Viking Berk had ever seen...My father was so proud of me...and I only hated it more because it was all a lie...so the night before my big test...I left a note saying I refused to kill dragons and didn't want to be in a place that believed I was a hero based on lies...I met Toothless in the cove and we left...been flying ever since...Just trying to find a place for us...where we're accepted." Hiccup told them as he looked back at Toothless now.

"That is...quite a story and you're only 12. So young...how have you survived?" The king asked him.

"I brought food with me, and when we ran out...I'd fish. Toothless would cook it for me... he likes his raw." Hiccup replied. "Are you...going to make us leave?" Hiccup asked lowly.

"You're 12, son. A child should not be out on his own..." The king began.

"Agnarr darling, just a moment...Hiccup, you said before that you left because the rest of your tribe would not understand what is misunderstood, correct?" The queen said lightly.

"Yes...Its not fair to the dragons to be killed for being misunderstood...I can't save the others but...Toothless and I got away, I won't let them hurt him...he's my only friend..." Hiccup replied as confidently as he could muster.

"What are you thinking, Iduna?" Agnarr the king asked her. She pulled him off to the side now while Hiccup was looking out the window at Toothless.

"Agnarr...he could be the one the elder troll forewarned us of 4 years ago..." Iduna began carefully.

"Iduna, this boy is 12 years old and riding the back of a dragon, a creature until tonight I believed was a myth..." Agnarr sighed.

"But that's just the point dear. Can you not recall what the elder said? 'A stranger with a gift of its own from a far away land and holds no fear riding a creature of fire will come to you. The stranger will be the one who can help Elsa control her abilities. I know not when or how...' Just think about it. He's a young boy, 12 like Elsa. He comes from a far away island and landed here among us on a dragon, a fire breathing dragon. A creature of fire. As the elder said, the boy has a gift of understanding. He saw truth where others see hate and fear...He ran away to keep his friend safe...This could be our chance, Agnarr...I don't...want to send him away when he could be the one we've waited 4 years to arrive..." Iduna revealed with worry on her tone.

Agnarr closed his eyes as he looked at Hiccup now who stared with concern out the window for his draconic friend. "Very well, Iduna. He will be given a chance and we will see if he is the one the elder spoke of...Its quite late to introduce him to Elsa this evening. We shall in the morning, I'll offer it to him." Agnarr stated to her, she smiled softly as they moved back towards the desk.

"Can Toothless and I stay...I promise he won't hurt anyone...we'll stay in the forest and won't be a bother..." Hiccup asked them.

"We will allow you both to stay, Hiccup. I'd like to however ask something of you in exchange..." Agnarr stated as Hiccup looked at him now.

"I–I don't know what I can do for you your majesties..." Hiccup said softly.

"We'd...for you to help our eldest daughter, Elsa. She's...a lot like you with being...different from the rest of us." Iduna said lightly.

"Does she...like dragons too?" Hiccup asked now.

"Well we aren't sure...She is...different, special but given what you've been through with befriending your dragon...we think you may be able to help our daughter adjust and learn to not fear being different." Agnarr added.

"I–I suppose I can give it a shot...Where...is she?" Hiccup tilted his head a bit to them.

"Its late now, we'll introduce you in the morning. We'll give you a room to stay here in the castle." Agnarr smiled softly.

"N–no its okay. I'll stay outside with Toothless..." Hiccup told them.

"But it's raining dear..." Iduna protested.

"I'll be in Toothless's wings, safe. Its where I sleep every night since we left...I don't...want to be away from him..." Hiccup looked down now.

"Very well, for now you may stay with your dragon until you both adjust here. There's an extra room in the barn, we can have a bed brought out for you." Agnarr stated.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiled to them now. "Umm do I just...call you king and queen?" Hiccup asked.

"No dear. You may call me Lady Iduna, majesty, or highness. And my husband Lord Agnarr, majesty, or highness." Iduna smiled to him. "And shall we call you...Prince Hiccup?" Iduna asked him.

"What...Oh no no...Just...Hiccup is fine your majesties." Hiccup said quickly.

"Very well then. Lets get you back to the stables and to bed. I'll have the cooks bring you something to eat and in the morning a guard will come get your for breakfast. We'll also give you a tour and introduce you to the staff." Agnarr replied.

"Thank you sir..." Hiccup smiled now, it was amazing. He thought this would end horribly for him and he'd be sent back to Berk on a ship since Toothless's tail was broken right now. He'd have to ask about that in the morning too, if there was a forge he could use to fix his dragon's tail. For now, he was tired and hungry so sleep and food sounded perfect to him. Agnarr shook his hand as Hiccup offered a bow to them both before they exited the room and returned to the stables, after a 10 minute walk. Thankfully it had stopped raining as Hiccup saw Toothless he ran towards him, hugging him. "Hi bud, see, I told you it would be okay..." He soothed his worried dragon.

"He does seem quite friendly." Iduna giggled a little.

"I can introduce you to him, as long as he isn't being threatened he won't be threatening..." Hiccup smiled.

"I'd like to meet him personally, how about you Agnarr?" Iduna asked, he nodded to her as Hiccup opened the stall and Toothless walked out slowly and cautious.

"Lady Iduna, Lord Agnarr. I'd like for you to meet Toothless, the Night Fury dragon. Bud...this is the king and queen of this island...And they are going to let us stay here..." Hiccup smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, Toothless." The king stated calmly. Toothless warbled with a make shift gummy smile at them. Hiccup now yawned a bit as Toothless moved back in the stable and laid down with his wing up. The cook brought out two sandwiches for him, as a guard brought over a small bag of 15 or so fish for Toothless.

"Well its been quite a night, we'll be retiring for the evening. If you need anything, there will be guards wandering all night. Don't hesitate to ask." Iduna smiled to him.

"Thank you again your majesties..." Hiccup smiled, they nodded and headed inside. Hiccup ate the sandwich, loving the new taste. Toothless ate as well and not long after they finished Hiccup pulled his bedroll, pillow, and blanket out. He set everything up and laid down as Toothless's wing closed over him. "Night Toothless, tomorrow we start our new lives bud..." Hiccup yawned closing his eyes. Toothless warbled contently laying his head down and soon both of them were fast asleep.

(The Next Morning)

Elsa awoke before the sun rose as always, she forced herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes looking around. 'Another day of being locked in this room...' Elsa sighed out to herself. She took a shower, and got dressed then sat at her desk to review what her lessons would be for the day. There was a knock on her door as she turned to face it, "Come in..." Elsa said lightly, to her somewhat delight it was her parents, Iduna and Agnarr. "Good morning mother, father." She greeted dryly.

"Good morning, Elsa. How did you sleep?" Agnarr asked her.

"Okay I guess, this mattress is wearing down though. I've had it for 12 years..." Elsa shrugged lightly.

"We will get you a new one dear, it'll be ready for tonight. Glad to see you are up and ready. You'll be joining us in the dining room for breakfast this morning." Iduna smiled which took Elsa by surprise now. She was actually...going to be allowed out of her room? For breakfast with the family? Anna too? Elsa's lips turned to a wide smile.

"Really? I get too...leave the room and eat with you two, and Anna?" Elsa asked quickly in disbelief.

"Yes you do, and there is someone new to meet. He came late last night, we think...he might be able to help you with your powers." Agnarr began to her.

"You...told him about them? He's probably long gone by now...You...have let insiders in the castle since I was 8..." Elsa sighed closing her eyes and turning her head a bit.

"No we didn't tell him about your powers. We only told him that you need help adjusting to being...different. He told us his story last night when your sister found him near the stables...we think you two are a lot alike. If you want to tell him, you can but...not while Anna is around. We still don't want her to know just yet so when you see her at breakfast, act as though you're...finally feeling better." Iduna said softly.

"So you still...want me to lie to her? I haven't seen her in 4 years...she probably thinks I hate her..." Elsa didn't understand, why would they think this boy could help her with her powers if he knew nothing about them. Something seemed off here and she wanted to know the truth but for now. It was enough that they were going to let her come out of her room for the first time in 4 years since the incident. "As you wish mother, father. I won't tell her..." Elsa agreed.

"That's a girl, now...stay in here for now. Breakfast is served at 7:00 and its only 6:00. Your attendant will come for you when its time. We have to go make sure your sister is up, you know how she loves to sleep in." Agnarr said smiling, Elsa nodded to them as they left the room as she sat at her desk with a sigh. For now, it would have to do that they were going to allow her out.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

In truth the Iduna and Agnarr weren't rising Anna, rather going outside to check on Hiccup seeing as he did spend the night outside. Thankfully it was warm enough that he could do so, they'd have to find away to move him in to the castle when the winter months hit. This was alright by them for now. The guard bowed to them as they stepped outside towards the stables, the far left one where Hiccup lay against Toothless but awake and leaning against him. Upon seeing them he stood up and offered a light bow in respect. He saw others doing it so he might as well too. "Good morning your majesties." Hiccup greeted them.

"Good morning, Hiccup. I trust you slept alright?" Iduna replied gently.

"I did, thank you. Did...both of you?" Hiccup asked them.

"We did as well. We've come to bring you inside, offer a shower to you?" Agnarr stated.

"Oh...umm sure?" Hiccup replied, early morning he'd asked for a book to read about the things here he should expect while here after explaining to the guard that he was from a place that didn't have all this. The guard brought him something that would explain all the modern things to expect while in Arendelle, Hiccup had been reading it all morning with the lantern from the stable stall. He'd read about electricity, the rooms, beds, other appliances used, showers, and toilets. Things made more sense to him now, but he knew he had a long way to go.

"Excellent, if you'll come this way with us..." Iduna smiled. Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head and got up to brush off the straw, he dug through his bag for a change of clothes and then moved beside them.

"I'll be back soon Toothless." Hiccup told his friend. Toothless snorted with a nod in response to him as Hiccup followed the king and queen inside the castle once more. They didn't go as far this time, enough to a bathroom which Hiccup had read about. The king and queen said to be ready in an hour, Hiccup nodded as he went inside to shower, and use the bathroom. It took him a few tries to get the warm water right but after he did he took his shower and cleaned up. After 20 minutes he stepped out, dried off and redressed himself.

Stepping out he was met by a large male standing in uniform like the others from last night. "Morning sir. The king and queen have already informed us you'll be staying and I've been assigned to you as your attendant. My name is Anders, I'm here to make sure you have all you need, give you a tour and answer questions you may have. I'll also be overseeing you lessons here." Anders informed.

"Lessons?" Hiccup blinked a few times.

"Oh yes, to bring you up to date on all the modern-ness of Arendelle since it came to my attention on the book you asked for this morning. For now, I've been asked to bring you to the dining room for breakfast. Lets hurry along, the king and queen don't like to be kept waiting." Anders insisted to him, Hiccup nodded as he followed behind Anders. More halls and doors but they reached what Hiccup assumed was the dining room, Anders opened the door as Hiccup looked around in awe. This was going to take some getting used too for sure.

Iduna and Agnarr were already seated at the table beside one another. Hiccup spotted Anna there too, didn't the king and queen say that they had another daughter? The one he was supposed to help? "There you are, Hiccup. Come come, sit with us. Elsa will be down soon and then I can introduce you two." Iduna said with a gleam, it was clear she was excited about this meeting though Hiccup had no idea why. Anders led him towards the table and had him sit down in a chair on the kings right side.

"Well I think...proper introductions are in order while we wait for Elsa." Agnarr stated smiling. "I am Agnarr Agoarsdotter, the king of Arendelle." Agnarr said offering his hand to Hiccup.

"I'm Iduna Agoarsdotter, the queen of Arendelle." Iduna introduced as she shook Hiccup's hand second.

"And I'm Anna, princess of Arendelle!" Anna said with excitement. Just then the doors opened once more as a female attendant walked in with a girl behind her, Hiccup assumed this was Elsa. She had pale blonde hair tied in a braid, a blank band on top. She wore a blue coat and skirt with black on it, and white gloves. The royal family stood, so Hiccup did too. "Elsa!" Anna said happily rushing over to hug her sister whom she hadn't see in years.

"Hi...N–no hugs...still not...feeling well...b–but getting better." Elsa lied softly to her younger sister.

"That's okay! Getting better is good...ma–maybe we can play again soon?" Anna said quickly.

"Maybe..." Elsa replied as they reached the table and this is when Elsa noticed the auburn haired boy with forest green eyes dressed in something she wasn't quite familiar with. A green tunic, dark brown pants, lighter brown boots, and a dark brown fur vest. Understanding that she was a princess, Hiccup made the first move and offered a bow to her. She returned it with a curtsey.

"Elsa, this is Prince Hiccup. And Hiccup...this is our daughter, Princess Elsa." Agnarr introduced calmly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Prince Hiccup." Elsa said softly to him.

"The pleasure and honor is all mine, Princess Elsa. I hope that we can...be friends." Hiccup smiled to her as he offered his hand out to shake hers. Elsa was a little hesitant at first but she took a deep breath and reached her hand out to his and shook it lightly. It was that moment when she realized that her powers didn't spark in response like they had before, Elsa didn't feel afraid. It was new to her but she liked it.

"I'm sure that we can." Elsa responded with a smile as they shook a few times staring in to one another's eyes. A faint blush formed on their cheeks before they lowered their hands and sat down at the table when Anna, Iduna, and Agnarr had. The king and queen only looked at one another, they knew they'd made the right choice. Things were going to be just fine now, the king clapped his hands together as breakfast was brought out and placed before each of them on a plate. In the silence everyone began to eat peacefully.


	5. No Secrets

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Five: No Secrets.

6 months after their initial meeting, they had indeed become the best of friends. Overall, everyone was happy and it showed wherever they went. Elsa and Anna still had separate rooms, and the gates were still locked to outsiders but that was due to the cautiousness of the situation. Hiccup's arrival to the castle made everything better, he learned so many new things and adjusted quickly. The first few weeks after Hiccup and Elsa met the change was easy to see. Hiccup was happy, Elsa was happy. The whole family and castle were. Hiccup had moved in to the castle now too.

It happened a month after being there where he decided he didn't want to sleep outside anymore so he now slept in a room that over looked the stables so he could see Toothless, and vice versa. Elsa had her relationship back with her sister, the three of them played all the time and Elsa's powers were always under control. They never spiked, sparked or activated. Hiccup had fixed Toothless's tail too, which Elsa oddly enough loved watching. To her it was incredible that a 12 year old boy knew how to work with such things.

The only thing is that Hiccup still didn't know about Elsa's powers, neither did Anna. Since Hiccup's arrival Elsa got the chance to be normal without her powers interfering. And Hiccup hadn't told Elsa about his past either, why he left his home. They still kept their secrets although urged at different times not too. Elsa knew her magic was still there, it would always be around and in her but with Hiccup around she just wasn't scared, she had confidence again and it felt like she had complete control. Hiccup still was cautious with Toothless even though the king and queen told him he was allowed to fly around, Hiccup flew at night with him and only if the weather was clear.

Yes things were working out perfectly, there wasn't a problem in sight for Arendelle or at least the royal family. Hiccup was now 13, his birthday had passed in the 6 months he was there. They'd thrown him a surprise party, and got him a bunch of new things like drawing pads, pencils, erasers, colored pencils, markers, and crayons which he adored so he could make colored pictures now. He also ditched all his Viking attire and now wore what a prince should, he took up princely like lessons to take up his spare time when Anna and Elsa were taking theirs.

The clothes he wore now were black dress pants with formal black shoes that tied. In addition to that he wore a jacket similar to the kings only it was white with a blue sash and black stop in the middle of the blue. He wore a belt with a gold clip what was black too. There were also some pins too on the sash and outer coat, not that Hiccup knew what they meant other than they meant he was royalty. Yes he cleaned up nicely for a Viking turned royal. The best part about his new suit was that it was equipped to handle flying on Toothless without being uncomfortable.

If he wasn't in lessons, he worked in the smithy helping the others. Toothless was with him when he was there and shockingly no one in the kingdom minded that there was a dragon among them. Many thought it was cool since up until Hiccup arrived, no one believed they existed. Elsa was turning 13 soon too and Hiccup wanted to make something special for her so today he was working on her gifts. He was making her a picture of her and her family, and also a pair of new gloves since her current ones were falling apart.

The drawing would take some time since he had to sketch when he got a good look at them sitting together. Like now when everyone was outside for lunch and he'd already finished eating and was sketching on his pad with Toothless behind him. Things were amazing for him, he loved all he gained by leaving Berk although times he did wonder if everyone was still okay or if they even cared that he'd left. They probably assumed he was dead by now, he sighed taking a break from the sketching. He'd just finished the portrait of the king and started on the one of the queen, he flipped the book closed and put it down beside him closing his eyes with his head tilted to the sky. He felt a shadow over him as he opened an eye to see Elsa standing there.

"Hey Elsa." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Hello, Hiccup." Elsa replied with a smile of her own. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me in the gardens?" Elsa asked lightly.

"Sure thing. You good here, Toothless?" Hiccup asked his friend who replied with a croon.

"Actually...I was hoping...you'd...take me on a flight with him? I always watch you fly with him and...I realize I've never done it the times you offered...Forgive my curiousness..." Elsa said bashfully to him.

"Well you have to earn his trust first..." Hiccup said as he got up and Toothless did as well stretching with a yawn.

"He lets me near him though, I don't understand?" Elsa replied slowly.

"I'll show you what I mean. He has to trust you, and you have to trust him. That and you have to ask your parents first..." Hiccup told her, she turned to face Iduna and Agnarr.

"Mother, father...is it...okay if Hiccup takes me on a flight?" Elsa gently.

"It's fine with us." Iduna replied with a nod as Elsa looked back to Hiccup and Toothless now.

"Great, now we work on the trust parts. Toothless knows you won't hurt him but...you have to show him. Will you...allow me to touch your hand?" Hiccup asked with a light blush, "And you...have to take off your glove." Hiccup added.

"O–of course..." Elsa stated while she slowly took off her white gloves and placed them in her dress pocket and then Hiccup moved beside her now and lifted her hand for her with the palm out to Toothless. She was a little nervous, she'd never taken her gloves around him, being afraid of her powers starting up. But with Hiccup there, she didn't feel so scared.

"Its okay. Don't be afraid...now go ahead and close your eyes and turn your head off to the side. You have to trust him." Hiccup instructed her while her parents and Anna watched closely.

"I–I don't know if I can do this..." Elsa said shakily.

"Elsa, I give you my word on my life that I wouldn't let any harm come to you. Toothless trusts you, now you have to trust him." Hiccup said softly to her. She nodded shakily as she closed her eyes and turned her head slowly to the side. "Trust me..." Hiccup whispered to her, Elsa took a deep breath and the shaking stopped completely. In the silence Toothless sniffed her palm then pressed his nose to it gently.

Elsa quickly turned her head and looked at Toothless pressing his nose to her palm calmly, and her powers weren't out of control. She'd done it! "Its...amazing, Hiccup." Elsa breathed out.

"I know right. So, are you ready to fly then?" Hiccup asked her as she lowered her hand to her side now. Elsa nodded softly to him as he jumped on Toothless's back and locked his legs on the stirrups, he pressed the petal down a few times to check it was moving properly then offered his hand to Elsa, she took it as Hiccup pulled her on Toothless's back behind him. "Just tuck your legs a little and mind his wings." Hiccup told her, she did and wrapped her arms around his waist blushing a deep crimson color.

"I–I'm ready." Elsa nodded to him.

"Hold on. We take off fast...Lets go bud!" Hiccup smiled wide as Toothless spread his wings and launched in to the sky. Once up high enough, Toothless leveled out and glided on the summer breeze. Hiccup looked back saw Elsa's face buried in his back, and her eyes closed. He laughed a little, "Elsa...open your eyes...You're flying." Hiccup said softly to her. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked around, there was nothing but blue sky around them and white clouds above.

"Wow..." She smiled wide looking around at everything.

"Told you..." Hiccup returned the smile as Elsa's grip lessened around him. "Go ahead...touch the clouds. I won't let you fall." Hiccup told her gently. Elsa carefully put her hands on his shoulders as she lifted one and ran it through the clouds giggling.

"I've never been so high up...to be in the sky, touching the clouds...I can see why you like to fly so much now..." Elsa stated returning her hand to his shoulder then placing them on his hips while her head rested on his shoulder which made him blush a little. He knew this feeling that he got from being so close to Elsa, he was crushing on her. The only other crush he'd ever gotten was on Astrid but that was never going to happen since she thought he was invisible like the rest of the village did. But this with Elsa, felt stronger, better. He liked her a lot and after this flight he was sure of it.

Elsa too never had a feeling quite like this before. She was happy, safe, content, and in complete control of herself. She liked Hiccup a lot, from the moment they met he was different. He was kind and understanding, he saw things differently than others. Elsa had developed a severe crush on the former Viking boy, she liked being around him. But she wondered if he'd like being around her if he knew about her magic. She had to tell him eventually especially if things between them ever evolved to more. Sure they were only 13, well she almost was but that didn't mean anything. Girls her age dated boys in the village.

"Ready to go back down? I'm sure your parents won't approve of you being up here all day." Hiccup asked her.

"Yes, and when we land...can we still take that walk?" Elsa asked him softly.

"Anything for you princess." Hiccup replied earning him a dark blush from Elsa again. Hiccup steered Toothless down to the ground near her parents again and landed. He slid off and then helped Elsa down.

"Me next!" Anna said happily.

"Haha, alright. Later on though, Toothless needs his rest and I promised your sister we'd go for a walk in the gardens." Hiccup said ruffling Anna's hair a bit as she nodded to him and rushed off to play. "Whenever you're ready mi'lady." Hiccup said in a formal tone as he bowed with a hand behind his back and offered his other arm to her as he stood straight from the bowing position. Elsa giggled a little as she accepted his arm with her hand and they headed towards the gardens.

The king and queen smiled now watching their daughter walk with Hiccup. "I still think he's the one, Agnarr. Elsa has been nothing but happy and in control since they met 6 months ago." Iduna mentioned softly.

"I will agree but also, Elsa knows nothing of his past. And she hasn't revealed her magic to him, that will be the true test." Agnarr nodded.

"In time my love. In good time." Iduna smiled.

(The Gardens)

The two walked in silence through the castle gardens, the sun was high overhead and a cool breeze whipped through gently. "I never thought I'd get used to living somewhere other than my former home." Hiccup sighed with a smile.

"You know its dawned on me just now that you've never talked about your past, Hiccup." Elsa stated softly to him.

"They aren't fond memories for me. Can you imagine being told every day that you had to stay inside because you'd cause trouble if you didn't..." Hiccup mumbled a bit.

"Actually...I can. My parents separated me from Anna for 4 years, never let me out of my room..." Elsa added, she had to tell him so she might as well use his story to her advantage to get him talking and she could make similar comparisons.

"4 years, wow. Got me beat. I spent my time in my house or the forge since I was about 5. Why did you get locked up in your room?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"I...hurt my sister by accident...And my parents were afraid of it happening again so they kept me away from her, I'm surprised she doesn't hate me for staying away for all those years...my parents told her I was sick. I hated lying to her but my parents believed it was for the best. Why did you have to stay locked up?" Elsa asked now.

Hiccup shrugged, "Its kind of a long story...Viking tradition is to name the runt of the litter a Hiccup. So...when I was born early, that became my name. The rest of the people in the tribe are big, and burly...and well you see me. A scrawny, short kid." Hiccup chuckled a bit as Elsa giggled.

"Oh come now, Hiccup. You've got some muscle on you, nothing wrong with a lean figure." Elsa teased him.

"Yeah well they didn't know about...all this." He gestured to his arms now. "It comes from working in the smithy but...well the village didn't like my inventions since...most of them failed and caused some kind of damage. So...I was pretty hated there. My nickname was Hiccup the Useless, I didn't have friends growing up. Even my cousin and father hated me...but after I met Toothless...Everything changed for me. I didn't want to kill dragons, or fight them. I wanted peace but the village didn't. So when I won the big honor of killing my first dragon...I ran away. I knew I'd never be accepted so I left, and crashed here 5 days later. I'm grateful to your parents for giving me a home, a place where people like me and Toothless...Its funny, they said I could stay under the pretenses I helped you but I don't see what you need help with." Hiccup smiled.

Elsa blinked a little, sure her parents said that morning that they brought someone who could help her but she didn't know they let Hiccup stay under those conditions. "It's...with what caused my sister's accident...they wanted you to...help me control something inside of me..." Elsa looked down now with her eyes closed.

"The only thing inside of you is a kind, caring, heart Elsa. You don't need my help with that." Hiccup replied.

"No...Hiccup...I have...powers. And I...hurt Anna with them. Its why she has that white streak in her hair...where I hit her." Elsa sighed heavily.

"I don't understand? Your parents said you were different, and wanted me to help you adjust." Hiccup stated now.

"No...well yes I'm different from everyone else, but they wanted you to help me control my powers...Anna doesn't know about them because the trolls erased her memories of it happening, she knew about it when she was 5...but she doesn't anymore." Elsa sat down on a stone bench now.

"Well so what. You have powers, and I ride a dragon. We're not that different." Hiccup smiled to her. "Come on, you can tell me. We're best friends after all." Hiccup smiled.

"Alright...I'll show you. I just don't want you to think I'm a monster..." Elsa replied as she looked at him softly.

"I don't think that's possible for me to do, Elsa." Hiccup put his hand on hers and she blushed a little nodding to him as she now stood up with her hands together, slightly apart and moving them around in a circular motion, a snowball formed between her palms, Hiccup's eyes widened in amazement. Elsa tossed it in the air slightly as a light snow fell around them.

"Wow, Elsa...this is...so cool!" Hiccup said with a big smile.

"You really think so?..." Elsa asked him.

"Of course I do! Look at this...You made it snow...In summer! Why on earth do you need to control this? It looks fine to me." Hiccup told her happily.

"Well it happened 4 years ago. Anna woke me up to play and she always got me out of bed by asking if I wanted to build a snowman. Of course I did, so we went to the ballroom and I made it snow there, inside. We built a snowman named Olaf, who liked warm hugs, we went ice skating on the floor together, then she wanted me to make tickle bumps. Small snow hills for her to jump to and I'd catch her before she fell. She started going to fast and I slipped, I tried to make another snow peak to catch her but I hit her head and she went unconscious..." Elsa began slowly.

"And that's how she got the streak in her hair...so your parents separated you two after that?" Hiccup asked gently.

"No...we rushed in to the mountains, and found these...rock trolls." Elsa said.

"Trolls?! They exist?" Hiccup asked in shock, he thought they were a myth.

"Seems we both had our own myths we didn't believe. We didn't believe in dragons, and your tribe didn't believe in trolls. But...the trolls took Anna's memories and changed them to instead of us playing with my magic, that we were playing normal in the winter time. Sledding, building snowmen and what not. The elder told me that my powers would only grow. That there was beauty and also great danger in them. I had to learn to control them or fear would become my enemy...I fell asleep on my dad but when I woke up...all my things had been moved to the room I have now. I was told that my powers had to stay a secret from Anna...and well that's where I was for 4 years until you came along and my parents started letting me out again." Elsa explained.

"I don't see why...Look at this...Its so peaceful and beautiful." Hiccup told her.

"My father told me that the gates would stay locked, the staff would be reduced, and we'd keep my powers a secret, from everyone including Anna. I'm not sure why my parents changed it when you came around...I've always wondered. The times I was locked away, my father gave me the gloves and told me to conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. My powers were fueled by emotions...so if I was scared they were stronger. I got so afraid that I refused to let my parents hug me anymore...I didn't want to hurt them." Elsa smiled a bit.

"Maybe the reason they are controlled are because...you're happy." Hiccup suggested.

"You think so?" Elsa asked him, she hadn't thought of that before. Was it because she was happy finally? Or that Hiccup made her happy and filled her with such confidence.

"I do. Come on, lets go talk to your parents. We can ask them why they thought I could help, you got this all on your own. But...if I can say this. I'm glad they thought I was needed because I got to meet you and you're amazing, Elsa. Really you are. You're smart, funny, and caring." Hiccup said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I like you. Just the way you are, Elsa." He admitted with a faint blush.

"I like you too, Hiccup." Elsa replied blushing back. Hiccup offered his hand to her, she smiled taking it as the snow began to stop falling, he lifted her to her feet as they walked back towards the outside area where they'd eaten lunch. Her parents were still waiting there smiling when Elsa and Hiccup approached them.

"Did you two enjoy your walk?" Agnarr asked.

"We did, we were hoping to talk to you about something though...alone?" Elsa asked.

"Of course dear. Shall we talk inside or out here?" Iduna asked them.

"Wherever Anna isn't..." Elsa mentioned so her parents would understand why.

"We understand, so we take it...you told Hiccup about your powers?..." Agnarr stated, both nodded smiling. "Well Anna is in her lessons right now so its safe to talk here." Agnarr added.

"Perfect...We just...wanted to know why you thought only I could help Elsa with her powers, controlling them at least. She just showed me them in the gardens and it was fine..." Hiccup asked them.

"It's quite a story, starting from when Elsa first hurt Anna 4 years ago..." Iduna said sadly.

"I told him all that, but we both don't know why you kept me locked away fro 4 years until Hiccup arrived here..." Elsa stated gently. The king and queen sighed heavily as they motioned for Hiccup and Elsa to sit down at the table so they could explain everything to the two since it involved them both directly. Hiccup and Elsa sat down across from her parents and waited patiently for the explanation about all this.


	6. Loss Of The Berk Heir

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Six: Loss Of The Berk Heir.

Iduna and Agnarr both knew that when they chose this course of action when Hiccup arrived 6 months ago that they might have to tell them both why it happened. "How much did you tell him?" Agnarr asked curiously.

"I told him about hitting Anna, the trolls changing her memories, what the elder told me about needing to control my magic, and...that was it. I fell asleep afterwards. And when I woke up everything had changed..." Elsa stated calmly.

"I asked if there was anything I could do to help you with your powers, and I was told by the elder troll that love would be what be what controlled your magic, we stated that we did love you unconditionally and the elder said our love isn't what was needed. He said that he could enlighten us of what to expect in your future of this different love that would help you." Agnarr started.

"He told us this 'A stranger with a gift of its own from a far away land and holds no fear riding a creature of fire will come to you. The stranger will be the one who can help Elsa control her abilities. I know not when or how...That is all I can reveal to you.' After that we decided that until this stranger arrived, we would lock the gates, reduce the staff, and keep your powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." Iduna said afterwards.

"And...what does all this have...to do with me?" Hiccup asked now.

"Well after you told us your story the night you arrived, my wife mentioned what the elder said to us. About a stranger with a gift from a far land, riding a creature of fire, and holds no fear would be the one to help Elsa with her powers..." Agnarr said softly.

"Okay but...I don't...have a gift...?" Hiccup mentioned now still confused.

"But you do dear. You might not have powers, like Elsa. But your gift...is understanding things and people that are misunderstood. We didn't understand Elsa's magic, only that she was born with it and that she had trouble controlling it from time to time. After the scare with Anna, it became worse. Then you arrived, riding a dragon, and held no fear about it. So we wanted you to help Elsa, and you have. Her powers haven't once fallen out of control since you arrived..." Iduna smiled gently.

"But I...haven't done anything. I just...became her friend." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"My only friend." Elsa added with a light smile.

"Well sometimes...that's all we need. Just like Toothless was my only friend for a few weeks until I made it here and met you. He understood I was different from the other Vikings, that I wouldn't hurt him. And I understood that he wasn't dangerous. Just misunderstood." Hiccup said lightly.

"And you did the same with, Elsa." Agnarr smiled.

"But...I didn't know about her powers when I met her." Hiccup stated calmly.

"You didn't have too know. You just...accepted her without caring that we said she was different. You didn't even ask what made her different. Even now, you discovered her powers and it doesn't worry or scare you, even knowing what happened." Agnarr told him.

"Because her powers don't define who she is on the inside. Sure she has ice and snow magic, and what happened to Anna...was an accident. Elsa slipped while they were playing and tried to catch Anna so she wouldn't get hurt on the ballroom floor. Her shot missed and hit Anna, it wasn't intentional and if I may...certainly wasn't a good reason to keep her locked up for 4 years...In the whole 6 months I've been around her...I suspected nothing wrong with her, still don't." Hiccup mumbled a bit.

"It just...we wanted to keep her safe is all. Her magic is controlled around you..." Iduna mentioned gently.

"Hiccup thinks...its because I'm happy." Elsa said softly now.

"I said it was an idea...but since we became friends you're always happy and smiling so...just fits in my eyes." Hiccup shrugged again with a smile.

"And why is it you're happy now and not before?" Agnarr asked.

"Well because you locked me in that for 4 years...I couldn't leave, play with Anna, or wander around...I was...always scared to hurt someone when my powers got stronger...I didn't want to touch anyone because I thought I'd hurt them, like I hurt Anna..." Elsa sighed. "When Hiccup came...and you let me out, and I made a friend...I don't know. I just felt happy again...Though I still hate lying to Anna, she should know too..." Elsa added afterwards.

"I suppose we were wrong to keep you hidden from everyone dear. We were scared too...seems the elder was right though. Having a stranger from a far land riding on a dragon with a gift of understanding who became your friend was all you needed." Iduna smiled gently.

"But I'm curious about these emotions, they seem to control your powers. So it is to say with your idea, Hiccup...if she were scared her powers may spiral out of control again?" Agnarr questioned.

"That's the idea." Hiccup nodded.

"And why is it...with Hiccup you don't feel scared?" Agnarr looked at Elsa curiously now.

"I don't know, because he was the first person to know nothing about me, question why I needed help according to you two, and wanted to be my friend..." Elsa shrugged herself now.

"Seems logical to me." Iduna said happily.

"Can we...test it?" Elsa asked.

"Test what?" Agnarr tilted his head a little at his daughter's request.

"My powers. If I'm scared if I lose control or not...?" Elsa said.

"I don't see why not but what to use to scare you..." Iduna blinked a little.

"I have an idea...Don't move..." Hiccup said as he got up and jumped on Toothless's back without warning, Toothless whipped around throwing Hiccup off and to the ground then firing a blast between his legs narrowly missing him. Toothless began snarling angrily, Elsa worried as she rushed forward with her hands out, the ground freezing beneath her feet, spikes protruding the ground around Hiccup protectively. Hiccup got up and wrapped his hands around her waist lightly, his hand moved to hers and held it gently. As soon as she felt his skin on hers, she calmed down.

Toothless relaxed as well as Elsa's ice and spikes receded, melting almost. "Wait...you weren't really in danger were you?" Elsa asked him.

"Nope. Toothless would never hurt me, and this proves it. You lose control when you're scared but when you're calm, or at least when I'm around you. You have control, as long as you aren't afraid." Hiccup smiled at her.

"The elder troll was right. Hiccup was the stranger he saw to help, Elsa..." Iduna said gently.

"Just as the troll told me. I have to control it or fear will be my enemy...This is...great!" Elsa exclaimed as she threw her arms around Hiccup in joy. "Oh thank you so much, Hiccup." Elsa said happily.

"I didn't do anything. I'm as happy as you are to have a friend who doesn't judge me...I started with nothing and now I could have all I ever want all because your parents let me stay here...so thank you, Lady Iduna and Lord Agnarr..." Hiccup smiled offering a bow to them.

"It was our pleasure, you are a good young man. It's a shame your tribe never saw how skilled and wonderful you are." Iduna smiled to him.

"Do you miss them?" Agnarr asked curiously now.

"Miss being treated like a dragon almost, causing destruction where ever I went? No. Miss being hated, no. But I do wonder how they are from time to time They know I ran away, I left notes to 3 people explaining why I did." Hiccup sighed softly sitting down as Elsa sat beside him.

"Tell me about it...well if you want too?" Elsa offered.

"Sure, why not. Not like I'm ever going back, or going to see them again. So what can it hurt? Dragons were always a problem for us, constantly raiding and taking food. For the longest, I wanted to be like the other Vikings. I wanted to kill dragons too but I guess I wanted too only to get acceptance. My father hated them especially because a dragon took my mom from us when I was a baby. I guess after that he started to hate me, no idea why. He stuck me under Gobber's care, he's the smithy there, so I became a blacksmith apprentice." Hiccup began softly sipping at the water in the cup he had from lunch.

"That's terrible...how can a parent hate their own child..." Elsa frowned putting her hand on Hiccup's arm comfortingly.

"I guess I reminded him of my mom. According to village legend, she never wanted to fight dragons. Always believed that peace was possible. Guess because I was so different, they thought I'd be like her and my dad must of hated the memory. Who knows. I never asked. I just brushed it off because I wanted to focus on my inventions...I made a lot of them. I didn't have friends, my cousin even hated me. The village hated me too. Hiccup the Useless I was known as there...yeah most of my inventions failed but no one gave me the chance to fix anything either, they just shut it down." Hiccup mumbled.

"I've seen your inventions first hand, I think they are great. Especially that tail you build for Toothless..." Agnarr smiled.

"One of my best pieces too...the tools and metals here are stronger, that tail is just about indestructible right now." Hiccup returned the smile to him. "Like I said, I was the village trouble maker...the worst Viking there, the embarrassment, the disappointment. All names I was known by, I'd get teased constantly. Beat on by the kids from the dragon training class, tripped...I was pretty much a punching bag for them and my father...never stopped it. He never hit me, but his words hurt the more than the physical beatings I got from his so called people...the only three people who didn't give me trouble were Gobber, Gothi, and Fishlegs..." Hiccup sighed.

"What peculiar names you Viking's have..." Iduna stated.

"Yeah...pretty interesting huh. My name was given because I was born early and Viking parents believe a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls...Gobber was the smithy worker, Gothi was the elder and healer, and Fishlegs was one of the kids in the training class but he never gave me any trouble. I was grateful for that. My cousin's name is Snotlout, then there were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Those were the main pranksters who picked on me. Then there was Astrid, she never hurt me but she was the girl I used to like a lot. But I was invisible to her until training started...She only noticed me, spoke to me when I started beating her in training because of my understanding with dragons..." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"So who did you leave notes too?" Agnarr asked.

"My father, Gobber, and Astrid. Basically told them all the same thing. I wasn't a dragon killer, never would be. Hated living there and refused to stay where I was hated and was running away. They think I left on a small raft the night before my supposed big exam. They don't know I left on a dragon, or which way I went. They probably think I'm dead by now. 12 year old on his own? Especially a Hiccup, they didn't have high hopes for me. I remember before I left...my father was proud of me but it was all based on lies of why I did good so...I don't know. I just didn't want that life anymore, that's why I set out to start somewhere new." Hiccup smiled.

"Now...you said if you ever returned you would be marked a traitor?" Iduna stated curiously now.

"Yes because I sided with dragons...my tribes mortal enemy, mainly my father's since a dragon took my mom...If they knew what I'd done...let a dragon go, then trained it, helped it, fly it...I'd probably be killed on the spot. Its treason to them, that's why I won't go back...if I even step foot on that island with a dragon...I'd be killed right away." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"That's terrible...You're safe here, Hiccup." Elsa smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder lightly.

"No...I'm happy here." Hiccup said as he laid his head on hers. Iduna and Agnarr smiled wide, they already saw it happening and neither of them were going to stop it. Elsa and Hiccup had formed crushes on one another. "And here I'll stay." Hiccup added afterwards.

"I'm glad. I'd be lost without you." Elsa giggled a little.

"Alright you two. Time for lessons, we'll see you both at dinner later on." Agnarr said softly.

"Yes father." Elsa nodded as she and Hiccup nodded getting up and walking back in to the castle. Toothless continued to to bask in the sunshine on the grass. Agnarr and Iduna sat outside at the bistro table enjoying their tea and enjoying the warmth of the summer day. What else could make them happier? Both of their daughters were safe, and happy and it was thanks to Hiccup coming in their lives.

(Berk)

The search parties were returning to port for the 6th time since they began. As Stoick ordered, they began their searches for Hiccup in every direction. It would last two weeks before they would return to the Berk docks to stock up and make fixes, rest up too. But so far they always returned empty handed. Hiccup wasn't found, there were no leads to follow, or word from other tribes about him. It was as if he disappeared in to thin air, literally.

As Stoick's ship docked he climbed off and met Gobber there, "Nothing eh?" Gobber asked calmly with a saddened expression.

"Nothing in the Western direction..." Stoick sighed heavily. He watched as the ship with Astrid and her father pulled up and the board was put out so they could come down, both with disheartened looks on their faces.

"Nothing Northern..." Calick Hofferson said as he put a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"Nothing South either..." Fishlegs said as his ship docked and he got off with Snotlout holding his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are the twins?" Astrid asked looking for their ship. It was like this for the last 6 months, they all went on a different ship in a different direction to look for Hiccup but they came back with nothing. It was set so they'd only be gone a week, then a week to sail back to Berk. Some trips had been delayed because of weather or raids damaging ships. No one killed dragons anymore, just got them go away using Hiccup's tricks he'd mentioned in his letter to Astrid.

Some agreed with it, others did not. Changing their whole lifestyle because of the chief's son deciding to leave on his own. Didn't seem fair but it was voted on by the village and the vote for not killing dragons was higher than the one to kill them. "Their ship hasn't come in yet." Gobber chimed in.

"Odd, they usually meet us on time...I wonder if they found something." Stoick said with a little hope in his voice. Spitelout, Snotlout's father and Stoick's brother in law made his way down to the docks to greet Stoick.

"Hey Stoick...still nothing?" He asked the group of 5 standing on the docks.

"Nothing at all, Spitelout. How was the village while I was gone? Stoick asked.

"Quiet, few raids. Didn't lose much except two sheep and a basket of fish. Seems like the raids are lessening for the year again, heading to warmer places before bad winter hits." Spitelout told him. "I was...talking with some of the others Stoick...and well frankly, we're wondering...how long you're going to keep up these searches for?" Spitelout said cautiously.

"Until I find him, Spitelout. I will bring my son home..." Stoick remarked calmly.

"Stoick, you've searched for two weeks, every month for 6 months...he is gone. You have to face that...He ran away and left on a raft...he was 12, there's no way he survived these waters alone. I know its not what you want to hear brother but its reality..." Spitelout sighed sadly.

"Until I get proof he's gone, I will search." Stoick said firmly to his brother in law now.

"Ship incoming!" Gobber called pointing to a ship with the Berk crest on the sail.

"It's the Thorsten kids and Balder." Spitelout stated pulling out his spyglass and looking.

"Well lets pull them to port. They were in charge of the East islands right?" Fishlegs asked looking to Stoick who only nodded. After 15 minutes, the ship pulled to the next open spot on the docks and the board was placed out so they could walk off the ship. "You guys find anything?" Fishlegs looked at them.

"We did..." Tuffnut looked down as Ruffnut stepped up to Stoick and pulled a basket with her.

"Its filled with Hiccup's stuff...it was just...sitting on the beach of another island chief." Ruffnut said sadly.

"Where was it?" Stoick asked quickly.

"Right by the Archipelago boundary sir." Balder informed him. Stoick opened the basket and saw his son's things. His clothes, some charcoal pencils, and pieces of paper, and a dagger with the initials HHH III on the handle.

"That's Hiccup's dagger alright. It was his first piece of completed work in the forge..." Gobber stated looking at it from beside Stoick. Astrid pulled out the wet papers and carefully pulled them apart looking at them, the drawings were wet and faded but she could make out some of them.

"Looks like he was drawing to pass the time he sailed. And these just doodles...no real purpose." Astrid said lightly.

"There is...something else too sir..." Balder said as he flipped the basket around and revealed blood on it, dried there near the latch. Stoick closed his eyes tightly pulling out one of Hiccup's brown vests and holding it against him.

"It...can't be. He can't be gone...Not my son...my only son. Oh Hiccup...what have I done son..." Stoick asked trying to keep from crying.

"We gave it...our best...we just didn't find him in time..." Fishlegs looked down with Snotlout, Astrid, and the twins. After 10 minutes of standing there in silence, trying to settle with the fact Hiccup was gone to them Stoick began walking off the docks.

"I'll make the announcement...and we'll hold a funeral for him..." Stoick said. The others nodded slowly and followed Stoick off the docks, the basket being carried with Hiccup's things in it. Reaching the hall, Stoick got everyone's attention and the room fell quiet wondering what was going on, they could tell by the chief's pained expression that it wasn't good. "After...months of searching it has come to my attention that...my son, Hiccup is no longer with us. He's moved in to Valhalla...his basket of things was recovered on an Eastern island just inside the Archipelago walls...at this time...all searches will stop. A funeral...will be held this evening on Thor's beach..." Stoick forced out.

The room seemed to fall in to a deep sadness now, no one could believe it. That Hiccup was gone and the reason he left was because of them treating him badly. _'Val...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I failed you and our son...please keep him safe with you...'_ Stoick prayed sadly to his late wife. As stated, later that night a small ship was constructed with a set of Hiccup's clothes on it, the dagger pinning them in place on the ship deck. As per tradition, Stoick fired an arrow to light it on fire, then Gobber, Spitelout, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins did the same after him.

And so it was this night that they laid their fallen heir to rest, there might not of been a body to burn but this was it for Stoick. A basket of Hiccup's things sitting alone on a beach was all that was needed for Stoick to stop the searches and call it quits, it was his proof that Hiccup was gone. His son was dead and it was his fault for being a terrible father to him. Everyone on this night felt guilt over what they'd put Hiccup through, had they acted like a village at all they wouldn't of treated Hiccup like an outcast or that he was the root of all evil. No one felt worse than Stoick, and now he'd have to live with that for the rest of his life.


	7. Hopeful

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Seven: Hopeful.

5 years since that day when Hiccup was announced dead at sea by his father. The village still went out its daily routines but the sadness of losing the chief's son was always around. In every raid, meal, and event the village held. Stoick was more affected than anyone because that was his only son, and now he'd lost Hiccup and his wife. He had nothing anymore, except his duty as chief which he wished he didn't. The group of friends were all in the hall talking about Hiccup, where they'd all gone wrong.

"You guys remember when we were all friends at kids?" Tuffnut asked them.

"Yeah...why did it stop though? We were awful to Hiccup...when we'd been his friends beforehand..." Astrid looked to them.

"We just...grew up. Hiccup was always in trouble and we didn't want to deal with that so we stayed clear of him. And it got worse for him." Fishlegs sighed.

"I can't believe he's been gone 5 years already...I still wonder what happened to him. Did a dragon get him? A shark?...or did he just die from starvation..." Snotlout asked curiously.

"Who knows...Is it...bad to say that I don't think he's really gone?" Astrid asked now.

"What do you mean, Astrid?" Ruffnut questioned.

"I mean...just because we found his basket of stuff...doesn't mean he's really gone. I mean he left of a makeshift raft, surely that would of turned up somewhere with a body on it or blood at least. The basket had blood on it but he could of cut himself...I just don't really think he's dead guys." Astrid shrugged with her eyes closed.

"Well if he's alive...where ever he is...I hope he's okay." Fishlegs said, they all nodded in agreement.

(Arendelle)

The king and queen had just received word from Carona, their neighboring kingdom that their only daughter, Rapunzel would be getting married and the royal family as invited. Agnarr was the brother to the queen of Carona, meaning Rapunzel was Elsa and Anna's cousin. Shockingly enough, Rapunzel at one time had magic too but it was due to a flower that was made in to a liquid and the queen drank while in labor. This gave Rapunzel magic hair that healed and glowed, reversed aging effects with a simple incantation which became a healing song.

Rapunzel was taken by an evil woman for 18 years, then returned by a young man named Eugene whom she was now marrying and that is what the Arendelle royal family had been invited too. Iduna and Agnarr were awaiting in his office for Elsa and Anna to arrive since they'd been summoned there.

A lot happened in those 5 years. Anna was now 15, Hiccup and Elsa were both 18. Things were perfect too, no problems. Hiccup and Elsa were actually dating now, they had been for about 2 years not wanting to rush things between them. And everyone was fine with that, on another note. Anna still had no idea about Elsa's powers by Elsa's choice too. Hiccup helped Agnarr out a lot with royal duties, teaching him how to be king almost for a time when he would marry Elsa and rule along side her.

The door to Agnar's office opened as Elsa and Anna walked in. "There you two are. Where is Hiccup?" Iduna asked lightly. Hiccup rushed in behind panting.

"Sorry my lord and lady, guards had to summon me while I was flying with Toothless. Had a rough landing." Hiccup said quickly.

"Oh its fine dear. Now that the three of your are here, I can inform you that in a week we'll be sailing to the kingdom of Carona for Elsa and Anna's cousin's wedding." Iduna smiled happily.

"Rapunzel?" Anna asked them.

"Yes, we'll be there a few days then sail back. It's a two week trip." Agnarr added calmly.

"Oh good for her getting married! This will be exciting, won't it Anna?" Elsa said smiling.

"I know. I can't wait. You get to meet more family, Hiccup. Our aunt and uncle, the king and queen of Carona, oh and our cousin Rapunzel too." Anna replied.

"Uh...am I just calling them king and queen then?" Hiccup chuckled.

"No no dear. Like with Iduna and myself you can call them Lord and Lady, or king and queen. Their names are Primrose and Thomas. Primrose is my sister." Agnarr replied gently.

"Ah, okay. So Queen Primrose and King Thomas? I can handle that..." Hiccup smiled to them.

"Wonderful. Well then, that was all for today. Your attendants will take care of your packing towards the end of the week." Iduna told them.

"I don't suppose I can bring Toothless?..." Hiccup asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, Hiccup. Carona hasn't been informed of the situation and there isn't enough time to let them know. He'll have to stay here...He'll be taken care of, don't you worry." Agnarr said.

"Alright, I'll let him know so he doesn't worry about me." Hiccup nodded to them. With that the 3 of them left to start getting little things ready that they wanted to take with them. Hiccup didn't have much, mainly his drawing things and a few formal suits and casual wear. He only wore the formal things when he attended formal events or meetings with Agnarr and Iduna. His casual wear was just something he could throw on and fly or work in the smithy with.

Yes Hiccup still worked there, making weapons and inventions. He didn't really have lessons anymore since he picked things up quick and he wouldn't take over as a ruler until Elsa did and then he married her. That was still...a ways away. They wanted to take it slow and enjoy dating for a while. When Hiccup finished putting the things he wanted to take aside, he headed to Elsa's room to see how she was fairing with packing. Reaching her door he knocked lightly and she opened it.

"Hi Hiccup." She smiled happily to him. Hiccup hugged her and kissed her gently on the cheek. That was about as far as their kisses got, sometimes a quick peck on the lips but nothing else. They hugged, held hands, took walks and that was more than enough for them to be content.

"Hello mi'lady. Excited for the trip?" Hiccup asked her now.

"You have no idea. I haven't been outside the castle walls in 8 years, Hiccup...And I get to see Rapunzel. She and I are a lot a like too...well with the magic thing." Elsa shrugged softly.

"Wait, she's magic too?" Hiccup asked sitting down on the edge of Elsa's bed watching her putting things in a bag.

"Well...she used to be. It's a long story...when aunt Primrose was in labor, she got sick. There was a magical flower called the Magic Golden Flower, it grew from a single drop of sunshine that fell from above. Or that's the legend at least. But it possessed special properties such as healing any illness, injury and restoration of life. The entire kingdom went searching for it, and it was made in to a liquid for auntie to drink. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl with green eyes and blonde hair. The blonde was due to the magic of the flower." Elsa began to explain.

"Wow, so she had these powers now?" Hiccup asked.

"Sort of...the hair...couldn't be cut or it would turn brown, the natural color and stop growing, as well lose its power. That's what Rapunzel told us at least in her letter. The woman stole her from the castle who wanted to use her to keep herself young with the flower's magic. The woman kept Rapunzel hidden for 18 years in a secret tower outside of the kingdom, auntie and uncle would light a floating lantern every year on her birthday. Rapunzel from the tower could see them and she wanted to see them up close because she didn't know why it only happened on her birthday." Elsa said.

"So it was like a tribute to her being the lost princess." Hiccup stated now.

"Right." Elsa nodded smiling, "Well when the 'adoptive' mother left to get paints for Rapunzel because she loves to draw like you do. A stranger broke in who had stolen the princess's crown from the castle. Rapunzel bribed him to take her to see the lights in order to get the crown back. He agreed, and they fell in love while traveling together. But he was a thief and many wanted him for his crimes, including the two guys he worked with. The adoptive, evil mother set up a plan to make Eugene get captured. Rapunzel realized she was the lost princess, and tried to leave." Elsa sighed some sitting beside him.

"But the evil mother wasn't having it, was she? She locked her up again?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Eugene broke out and got away, rushing to get to Rapunzel. When he got to the tower, the evil mother stabbed him and tried to take Rapunzel away but she pleaded to let her heal Eugene first and if she did then Rapunzel would never run away again and it would be just her and the evil mother forever like she wanted. The mother agreed but when Rapunzel went to sing the incantation to heal him, he cut her hair with a piece of glass. Thus deactivating the power, the mother tripped falling out of the tower to her death." Elsa frowned a little.

"So her hair lost its magic, and she couldn't heal Eugene? But that's...who she's marrying so he obviously lived." Hiccup pointed out.

"Well her hair lost its power yes but according to Rapunzel, when she cried for him because he'd died in her arms...a tear drop fell on his cheek and I guess that last bit of magic healed him. And now here they are getting married. She doesn't have her magic anymore but she's still happy." Elsa smiled now.

"You said she had to sing the incantation to make the magic work? Huh...pretty cool actually." Hiccup replied.

"Yes...it was a beautiful song too...short and easy to remember." Elsa giggled some.

"Can you sing it?" Hiccup asked.

"I can try...I–I think it went...'Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine, make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine...What once was mine...' It was really pretty, I've never heard her sing it before. But I'm gonna ask her when I see her next week..." Elsa said happily.

"Sounds pretty." Hiccup smiled to her.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to go...finally out of the castle...My parents have kept me locked away like her, afraid someone would use me for my powers but they are only snow and ice...I can't do what she could. I can't heal, or bring people back to life..." Elsa shrugged softly.

"I like them, they have their own beauty, like you." Hiccup blushed a bit.

"Oh stop flattering me, Hiccup..." Elsa chuckled.

"No I mean it...you're gorgeous, Elsa. Inside and out." Hiccup kissed her forehead now. Yes he was truly blessed to have her in his life, and he would have this life if he hadn't left Berk. He'd never regret his choice to runaway. Elsa too was happy, she never thought she could be this happy and it was all thanks to Hiccup. Neither of them could be happier to be in one another's lives. Hiccup was going to tell Elsa he loved her when they returned from the trip, dating two years and he still hadn't said he loved her. He felt like an idiot but yet he just wanted to be sure, in the beginning he still had lingering feelings for Astrid but those were long gone now.

Hiccup did love Elsa, and he was going to tell her very soon. Once they were home together without interruptions, and after that once he got her parent's blessing. He was going to propose to her, he was never more sure of it in his life. Elsa is who he loved and wanted forever. Nothing would keep him from her.

(1 Week Later)

A week preparing for an exciting voyage for Elsa and Anna turned in to both sisters being sick. They were supposed to leave at sunrise but when both attendants for Elsa and Anna went to check on them to get them ready, the sickness was evident. Both girls had a high fever, paleness, stomachaches, headaches, body aches to top it off they'd thrown up a few times that morning before departure. Now the king and queen were debating if they should leave or stay behind to take care of the girls.

"Your majesties...if I may offer a suggestion?" Hiccup said stepping in to the room after knocking.

"Yes, Hiccup?" Iduna smiled to him.

"Why don't...I stay here and watch them? And then you two can go to the wedding...I don't really want to go and leave Toothless for two weeks anyway, I'd be worried about him, Elsa, and Anna. I can stay and take care of them..." Hiccup offered.

"I suppose, it...couldn't hurt. Elsa doesn't let many near her and she may be frightened with you gone...I don't wish to risk her powers flying out of control...What do you think, Iduna?" Agnarr asked softly.

"You make good points love. I believe Hiccup can be trusted to handle things while we're away." Iduna nodded agreeing to Hiccup's idea.

"Very well, Hiccup. You may stay behind to watch them but you must keep the gates closed, and handle business in the castle walls. Can you do that?" Agnarr asked him.

"Yes sir. I've been training under you for a year now, I think I know how it works. You two go and enjoy yourselves at the wedding and send our regards and best wishes for a long, happy marriage. And we'll see you in two weeks." Hiccup smiled to them with a soft bow.

"Once again, Hiccup you never cease to amaze us. Thank you for stepping up, I'll make it known before we leave that you are in charge." Agnarr smiled back with a return bow, the queen followed suit.

Two hours later after long goodbye from both girls, and an announcement that Hiccup was in charge of all affairs in their absence the king and queen were on the ship heading towards Carona for Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding in 7 days, the trip would take 5 to get there and then Iduna and Agnarr were planning to stay two extra days before sailing 5 days back. It was only 14 days, how hard could it be to run a kingdom for that long? Hiccup was sure he could handle it, and both girls being sick, on top of trying to get a flight in on Toothless ever day. Yeah, no trouble at all.

Once the ship left the Arendelle dock, Hiccup made his way inside to take care of the girls. Making sure to check both of their temperatures and getting them whatever they needed, whatever he couldn't do he had the staff handle since he had letters, and other such things to go over in the king office. While sitting at the desk, Hiccup realized how much work it really was, a lot in fact. But he gave his word he would handle it, so no matter how much or how hard he would do it for the king and queen who had done so much for him, who changed his life by letting him stay in Arendelle.

At the end of a long day, Hiccup got through a good portion of the work. He made sure to eat lunch and dinner, check the girls who were sleeping comfortably before making his way outside to Toothless for their nightly flight. "Standard flight, Prince Hiccup?" The guard asked.

"Always. I won't be gone long, 10 minutes or so." Hiccup smiled to him, he nodded as Hiccup got Toothless's gear on and then mounted on his back, they took off in to the night sky. Gods he loved this, what could be better than the feeling of flying high in the sky? The summer night air in his face, gliding through on the back of his best friend. "Can you believe this is our life, Toothless?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless crooned softly while they glided on the gentle breeze. "You know...its been 5 years but...I still wonder how dad and the tribe are doing. They probably assume I'm dead by now..." Hiccup said quietly.

He'd been gone 5 years from there, and never looked back but still wondered how everyone was. Like he'd said in his letter...he didn't hate them regardless of what they put him through. He understood from the start some people just didn't like different and that is what Hiccup was. That much was proven with all he'd been through since coming to Arendelle. He loved it here, and loved Elsa too. The whole family was great, they treated him like a son. Well son in law even though he and Elsa weren't married to one another.

They would be though, Hiccup was going to propose once her parents came back and he got their blessing. After 15 minuted of flying they turned around and headed back to the stables. Hiccup settled Toothless and gave him some fish before entering the castle and going to check on the girls, he gave a light knock and peeked in. He saw Anna was still asleep but Elsa was up so he walked in and crouched by the bedside smiling at her. "Hey beautiful...How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked her.

"A little better, head and body still hurt but stomach isn't so bad anymore...Do I still feel warm?" Elsa asked him smiling. Hiccup put his hand to her forehead, then cheek.

"Still warm. We'll see how you are in the morning mi'lady." Hiccup said kissing her forehead gently. "Get some more rest, I'll have more water brought in for you. In the meantime...I'm turning in myself. So much work still to do tomorrow...Sweet dreams princess." Hiccup whispered to her. She nodded and laid back down as Hiccup covered her up, he left the room and sighed out. Oh yes he loved her deeply. He spotted an staff member in the hall who bowed to him.

"Evening prince Hiccup. Can I help you with anything?" She asked softly.

"No, thank you. I'm preparing to turn in for the night, can you just bring some fresh water in for princess Anna and princess Elsa?" He replied.

"Of course sir. Good night to you." She said smiled with a bow before walking off. Hiccup walked to his room a few doors down and walked in, he kicked off his shoes, and formal wear then slipped on his black nightwear and crawled in to bed with a yawn. He pulled the covers over himself and fell right to sleep. It was going to be a long two weeks.

(A Month Later)

Those first two weeks were hell for Hiccup. The girls were better after the first week and he had a little help but when the two weeks were up, the king and queen had yet to return and frankly everyone was beginning to worry. Hiccup included. So he decided he was going to fly to Carona and figure out what was going on and while flying he'd check the waters for the ship. He had only told Kai, the man who handled things when the king and queen were gone. He didn't want Elsa to worry or try and talk him out of it.

Hiccup had sent word to Carona after two weeks and got one response saying that the ship for Arendelle had left on schedule. This meant something was wrong and Hiccup wanted to help, who better than the man who flew a dragon and could cut time in half doing so. "I'll be back soon, Kai. I'll find them, maybe they got off course..." Hiccup sighed. Kai nodded as Hiccup mounted Toothless and sped off in to the early morning sky on the track towards Carona. If a ship took 5 days from Arendelle, he should make it in 3 at best. He'd bring them home.


	8. Invitation

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Eight: Changes.

When Elsa rose that morning, she and Anna went to meet Hiccup for breakfast in the dining hall only to find he wasn't there only Kai who served their plates to them. "Kai?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yes princess Elsa?" Kai replied smiling.

"Is prince Hiccup working in father's office? Or on a fly with Toothless?" Elsa asked him curiously.

"I'm afraid not princess Elsa. Prince Hiccup left on Toothless early this morning to search for the king and queen. He plans to go to Carona and retrace their steps." Kai responded standing beside her with a bow.

"Wait...wait...Hiccup left to find our parents?" Anna asked now.

"Yes ma'am. He left before the sun rose, he said will bring them home no matter what." Kai smiled.

"Oh...thank you, Kai." Elsa said now as she ate slowly.

"You're welcome your majesty." Kai nodded as he went about his other duties.

"Are you worried about him?" Anna asked Elsa after 5 minutes of silence.

"Of course I am. He took off without a word...mom and dad have been gone two weeks over their expected return time and we have no idea where they are or if something happened to them." Elsa sighed softly.

"Hey, it's okay...Hiccup knows what he's doing, he and Toothless will find them and bring everyone home safe. Lets just enjoy our breakfast and go about our daily routines. They'll be back before we can say Olaf the Snowman." Anna giggled while eating. Elsa chuckled lightly and nodded while she began to eat as well. She hoped that was the case at least.

(5 Days Later)

Elsa nervously paced her room with the door shut, she was losing control without Hiccup there to keep her calm. She'd ordered everyone to leave her alone for the time being, not to be disturbed unless Hiccup or her parents returned. She couldn't risk hurting anyone right now, she wasn't stable. Hiccup was her rock, he kept her relaxed and she didn't fear with him around but with him gone she felt just as she had 8 years ago...alone and defenseless, scared. She stared out the window with worry, _'Hiccup...please come back soon...I need you.'_ Elsa prayed.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

Thankfully, Hiccup reached Carona in 3 days like he expected too but map destination times but on Toothless he was a lot faster and got there at night so he was able to hide Toothless while inside the castle throne room meeting with Primrose, Thomas, Eugene, and Rapunzel. Hiccup was dressed in his formal attire to meet with them, he offered a bow to the 4 of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you, prince Hiccup. King Agnarr told us much about you and what you did for our niece, Elsa." The king stated smiling.

"I thank you for allowing me an audience with you so late, I understand by customs that audiences aren't granted unless its an emergency and I'm afraid this is one your highness's." Hiccup said softly. To them.

"Has something happened to the king and queen, or the princess's?" Rapunzel asked now in a soft tone.

"Princess Elsa and Princess Anna are both alright and safe in Arendelle. My worry lies with the king and queen who have not yet returned to the castle...They were only supposed to be gone two weeks, but it has been a month. The girls are worried for their parents and the castle and kingdom for their rulers." Hiccup said formally to them.

"Quite understandable young man. If I may...how did you arrive here? We didn't greet you at the docks as we normally do with any visitors to Carona..." The queen now asked him.

"Well if you can believe such...I flew here on...the back of a dragon." Hiccup said sheepishly, not knowing if she should say anything about it.

"Ah yes, my brother mentioned such. You're the one they took in from a Viking tribe when you ran away. Well as we said in our return letter to you. The king and queen left on schedule for their return, I'm not sure what happened after they left. Did you see them while flying over the ocean?" Queen Primrose offered softly.

"No, I did not. I shot straight through from Arendelle. My dragon and I only stopped a few times to rest and eat. Can you...tell me the weather perhaps, what direction the headed, the waves? Anything at all that might help me find them..." Hiccup asked curiously.

"Rapunzel, Eugene, you saw them off. Can you recall?" King Thomas asked looking to his daughter and son in law now.

"It was a little cloudy, and windy. The waves were calm and they headed North towards Arendelle. I'm sorry I can't recall more than that." Eugene stated to Hiccup.

"No...it's alright. Any chance you know the direction the winds were blowing?" Hiccup tried.

"I believe it was going West." Rapunzel chimed in now. Hiccup pulled his map from his satchel and laid it out on the floor marking Carona and Arendelle, and the wind direction.

"The winds were West from here, and a month ago they were...South East for a week, then straight South...its possible they were blow either direction depending where they were in those two weeks. I'll have to check both..." Hiccup mumbled to himself as he checked over the map. There were islands in either direction and if the ship was close to either that might be where they were right now. "If the winds were strong, and it was storming the ship may of been damaged, that factoring in waves they could be in either of these two places..." Hiccup said as he circled two areas.

Now he came to his feet folding the map and bowed before the 4 royals before him. "How were you able to figure some complex things out?" Eugene asked him.

"Vikings are natural born mappers, we do a lot a sailing...I just use wind direction and weather. I thank you for your time your majesties. I'll be on my way now." Hiccup bowed to them again.

"You're...leaving so soon. It's almost 8:30...please rest the night." Queen Primrose offered to him.

"I thank you for the offer my queen but I made a promise to bring home the king and queen of Arendelle as quickly as possible. I must be on my way. Thank you for your help, I'll send word when I find them." Hiccup smiled to them as he headed out of the room holding the map, once the doors were open he gave a whistle for Toothless who jumped out and in front of him. Hiccup got on his back and locked his legs on the stirrups and opened the tail. Rapunzel and Eugene were at the door looking intently at the dragon.

"Seeing it in person, its still unbelievable...Safe travels, Prince Hiccup!" Rapunzel smiled.

Hiccup nodded as he looked at Toothless, "Lets go Toothless! Head West." Hiccup ordered. His dragon obeyed and launched in to the sky at top speed. 'I'll find them...I have too...' Hiccup thought to himself.

(Arendelle)

Elsa still remained in her room, she didn't talk to anyone. It was worse than before, she'd already frozen her room 3 times while scared. Anna was trying to get her to come out but Elsa wasn't having it, just like before. She didn't want anyone around, in fear of hurting them. While sitting on her bed she heard yelling in the hallway about one of the ship's crew members returning. A glimmer of hope sparked in her blue eyes but she didn't leave the room yet, she wanted to hear the news first. She put her ear to the door to listen closely.

"The ship...is destroyed. Sitting on the bottom of the ocean..." Elsa heard the crew member pant and she gasped in horror.

"What of...the king and queen? What happened!" Kai said with worry.

"Leaving Carona...we got stuck in a terrible storm, the ship...capsized in the middle of the trip 3 weeks ago...I know not if there were other survivors...I was picked up by a ship in between Carona and Arendelle, that is who brought me here...they searched for others but saw none. In fear of another storm, we left..." The crew member sighed sadly. Elsa gasped in horror, that meant...her parents were dead, everyone on the ship except this one member of the crew was dead. Elsa held her arms shaking violently as she heard the knock.

"Y–you're majesty...we have...word on your parents...they...didn't survive the trip. A storm...capsized the ship. What...are our orders?" Kai's voice carried through the door. Elsa didn't know what to do, what could she do? Where was Hiccup when she needed him, out looking for her parents. Elsa felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Ho–hold the...ceremony for them...tomorrow...and...inform Anna." Elsa stated.

"Yes ma'am..." Kai said calmly as he could manage. Elsa's back slid down against the door as she held her knees close and cried as her powers released and she froze her room again. Her parents were dead, and Hiccup was gone too.

(The Next Day)

As much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to attend the ceremony. She knew Anna went but Elsa couldn't do it, she was afraid and upset. Not a good mix with her uncontrolled powers. Elsa remained in her room the whole time, crying and alone. Wishing for it not to be true. Wishing Hiccup was there to help her. Elsa heard a knock on her door, she knew it was Anna trying to get her to come out again but she wouldn't. It was just like before, she didn't want to be near anyone. It wouldn't be safe for them.

"Elsa..." Anna said softly. "Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been...They say have courage, and I'm trying too, I'm right out here for you...Just let me in. We only have each other...It's just you and me...tell me what are we gonna do?..." Anna sang lightly as Elsa heard Anna's back slide down against the door of her room and lay her head on the wood. "...Do you wanna build a snowman?..." Elsa bit back as she closed her eyes and cried more. It was just like before, she was locked away with Anna asked the one question that started it all and here she was, locked away again by her own choice because she wasn't brave enough to do this without him with her.

Elsa knew what this meant now with her parents gone. It means she was automatically the queen being the eldest and already of age to take the crown. All the lessons led to this, how did she do it while keeping herself locked away from others. And coronation meant she would have to open the gates for the public and make an appearance. She didn't want this, she couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

It'd been two weeks, Hiccup and Toothless already checked as far West and North-West as they could and the islands near them. There was nothing, he sighed as they were now headed in the other way he'd marked on his map. They were close to the island, it took a few days and at top speed but they made it. He hoped everything in Arendelle was okay, and that he found Agnarr and Iduna soon. He wanted to be back with Elsa as soon as possible, he knew she was probably furious and worried that he'd taken off without a word to her but he had to do this.

They flew all day tiredly and decided to call it a night, Hiccup checked the map. "Alright bud, there should be an island just up ahead of us. We'll land for the night and start in the morning..." Hiccup yawned out. Toothless crooned, a yawn of his own. "There it is..." Hiccup smiled as the island came in to view from the thick clouds. Hiccup stretched his arms while putting the map away, they landed on the island and began to prepare things for the night. It'd be more searching starting bright and early.

(Arendelle)

The coronation date had already been set for two weeks away, Elsa was crown queen. She handled every decision from the comfort of her room. She wasn't coming out unless she had too which she did at night when Anna was sleeping and the staff was on the lower level of the castle doing their nightly duties. She noticed Kai had taken care of guests, trade partners, and more for her. Bless that man, he'd always been one of her favorites. In 14 days she'd be named queen of Arendelle, with everyone in the castle, the gates opened. Nothing to be nervous about.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

4 days in to searching and Hiccup was about to call it quits, he'd been away to long. He knew Elsa was probably freaking out and scared, not good for her powers. However luck seemed to be in his side, he came across and island at night where there was a fire burning on the beach area. He swooped down to get a closer look and low and behold it was the king and queen sitting with 3 others from the ship. Hiccup landed quickly and jumped off running to them.

"Lady Iduna! Lord Agnarr!" Hiccup said with joy, the two stood quickly to see Hiccup and smiled as well. "Thank Thor you're alright...I've been searching for two weeks and 4 days...What happened...you were due back weeks ago..." Hiccup asked quickly to them.

"We were caught in a storm and the ship capsized. But we managed to use broken wood and floated here after 3 days of being shipwrecked...we lost a lot of others...we're the only survivors. Please tell me there is a boat trailing you on this search?" Agnarr asked him.

"No. I came alone on Toothless, it was faster." Hiccup told him gently.

"How did you...find us?" Asked a crew member.

"After you didn't return for a month, I went to Carona. They told me the weather the day you left, I put that against the weather in Arendelle...I checked west of Carona first, then came here...Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked them.

"Hungry, and tired but we're alive...how are...Anna and Elsa?" Iduna asked softly. Hiccup pulled a bag of fish from Toothless's saddle bag and handed it to them.

"They are fine. Eat up...I'll think of a way to get us home..." Hiccup told them as he began to think hard. There were 6 people right now, including himself. How did he get 5 shipwrecks home on one dragon? It wasn't possible. He needed another idea, he didn't have time to find a kingdom and get a ship to them. He checked over his map they were possibly 4 days travel to Arendelle, it was more like 6 by a boat. Arendelle was North-West of them, if Hiccup could lash together a raft and tie it to Toothless then they stood a good chance. There were island lining the North-West as long as they stopped before Toothless tired out they wouldn't be stranded at sea.

"Any ideas?" Asked a crew member while eating the fish.

"One and its risky...If we can find enough logs, and lash them together to make a raft...Toothless can fly us home. It'll take longer but...right now its our only shot." Hiccup offered.

"We had that idea too but worried of it breaking and being stuck in sea...and no rope...or ways to cut down logs." Said the captain of the ship.

"You didn't have a dragon with you...we'll start in the morning." Hiccup grinned.

"Aye sir." The captain and two crew members saluted him.

"Thank you, Hiccup...we feared dying out here..." Iduna said softly with a hand on his shoulder.

"My pleasure. I knew something was wrong and I was faster on Toothless...I just hope Anna and Elsa are holding up alright. I left...21 days ago. Right after the month marker of you being gone. Flew 3 days to Carona, then two weeks searching the west, then 4 days before reaching here. Its going to take at least a week and a half to construct this raft, and if we fly in full days back to Arendelle, we should make it back in two weeks tops. That doesn't pertain to winds, or weather...so I'll judge that as we go." Hiccup stated laying against Toothless now.

"You are...very smart, Hiccup. Your survival skills are unheard of." Agnarr smiled.

"The Viking in me never dies...all we do is live to survive. Now eat up, and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day..." Hiccup closed his eyes tiredly.

"We owe you our lives, Hiccup...Thank you." Iduna leaned against her husband now, Hiccup went through Toothless's bag and pulled out his bedroll and extra blankets.

"Its not much your majesties but, it will be more comfortable than the rocks and sand..." Hiccup offered to them. The accepted it and laid down. Hiccup didn't take long to fall asleep, all he could think about was Elsa and getting back to Arendelle to see her. 'I'm coming home babe, just wait for me.' Hiccup thought before sleep took over him.

(Berk)

It was late night when an unannounced ship cut through the dark waters of Berk, given the moons position it was around 9:00. Stoick was making he way to the docks to greet the ship wearily because as far as he knew they weren't expecting any to come through, nor did he have meetings with other tribes planned. The ship pulled up to the docks and tossed the ropes to Stoick who tied them where needed so they didn't float off, the board was placed out by two of Stoick's dock workers as two men stepped off dressed in a deep blue green color like outfit.

"Greetings strangers. Welcome to Berk." Stoick said offering his hand to the men.

"Thank you, we apologize for the late intrusion without warning. We understand its custom to send word before arrival." Said the man on the left.

"I am Berit and this is Endre. We are emissaries from the kingdom of Arendelle, a 8 day sail, shorter if weather doesn't hinder travel." Berit began calmly offering a bow with Endre to Stoick.

"I am Stoick, chief of Berk, worry not for I understand gentlemen. Please, if you'll come this way we can speak in the mead hall? Unless this is a simple matter?" Stoick offered a bow back.

"We've come on behalf of the new queen, her coronation is to be held in two weeks in Arendelle and according to the record books in the Arendelle library, one of your Viking ancestors was a member of the royal family, thus being we were asked to bring an invitation to you to attend the coronation of Queen Elsa." Endre said now handing over a rolled piece of parchment to Stoick.

"And Arendelle is...where exactly. I've never heard of such a place til now." Stoick said calmly.

Berit reached in to his pocket and pulled out a folded map, and handed it to Stoick. "I'm afraid an answer is needed right away, chief Stoick. The former king and queen were lost at sea journeying to another kingdom, such makes this a pressing matter to have the new queen crowned as quickly as possible. That map will lead you where you must go should you come."

"I see. 8 days travel due East of here you say, depending on weather..." Stoick said unfolding the map to look over it. "Arendelle is located outside of the Archipelago boundaries. I'll need to speak to the council, can you spare a night for my answer? Its late and the tribe is sleeping. I can summon them in the morning to discuss this matter." Stoick asked them.

"We can wait until morning. The crew is tired from the travel and we had not an easy time managing the storms. We'll remain on our ship for the night. Thank you for your time." Endre said to him, Stoick nodded holding the parchment and map in hand as he offered a bow and walked off the docks.

(The Next Morning)

The council had been summoned to the mead hall after breakfast. It consisted of 6 people and Stoick, they sat around the table as Stoick explained the situation and now awaited their input on the situation. "Well lads, I said I would give the emissaries an answer this morning. I don't want to keep them waiting." Stoick added.

"Well if our ancestors were part of the royal family ages ago then perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing to see a place they were a part of." Gobber stated now.

"Aye, I agree with Gobber on this one. Attend the coronation, Stoick. Take the Hofferson, Jorgenson, Ingerman, and Thorsten kids with you. They could use a little experience in this. Jorgenson boy mostly since you claimed him your heir with...well your boy being gone..." It was still a touchy subject for the chief to hear about Hiccup.

"This is a long trip you understand. 6 days travel there and back and if the weather cooperates. Spitelout, I will leave you in charge as always brother. I'll take your son and his friends with me. I'll go inform the emissaries." Stoick said standing up now and dismissing the men. He sighed and then walked to the docks towards the Arendelle ship where Endre greeted him on the dock with a bow, Stoick returned it. "We've decided to accept. Given the length of the trip, we will leave in 6 days time. That should give us enough time to reach Arendelle for the coronation." Stoick informed them.

"We will sail now and inform them of your acceptance. Thank you, chief Stoick." Berit said to him. They both bowed and prepared their ship to depart. Stoick left the docks to inform Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout about the trip. He'd summoned them outside and was now waiting.

"What's up chief?" Tuffnut asked.

"I just received word that there is to be a coronation of a new queen in the kingdom of Arendelle. Evidently, one of our Viking ancestors was part of the royal family as such we've been invited so, pack your things. We sail in 6 days." Stoick ordered.

"Aye chief." They replied as Stoick walked away. This was going to be a long trip but everyone was ready for it, time away from Berk would be good.


	9. Traveling

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Nine: Traveling.

That morning as told the night before, Hiccup woke up and got straight to work. It was helpful that he had some rope in his saddle bag too. Iduna, Agnarr, and the crew members woke up when he did. Hiccup took it upon himself to catch breakfast with help from Toothless and then got them cook fast. While everyone was eating around the small fire, the ship's captain decided to ask what the plan was.

"So building this raft...How are we going to do it?" The captain said.

"I'll go in to the woods with Toothless and round up some logs. We don't need many. Perhaps 12 and of decent size to hold the 5 of you. Toothless can blast them down and I have my dagger to cut off extras branches, I also have some rope to lash them together but vines would also be helpful so I can use the rope to tie to Toothless and he can pull the raft through the water. It's not going to be easy but it should work, enough to get us home." Hiccup stated.

"And I will never understand why your tribe hated you. You find new ways to amaze me every chance you get." Agnarr chuckled.

"Appreciated but this is basic survival Lord Agnarr. Eat up and rest, we're going to be at sea a while. Toothless can probably pull the lot of you for 5 hours at a time. North-West according to the map has many islands so every 5 to 6 hours we'll be taking a short break to eat or rest for the night. Captain, and crew you'll be coming with me so we can bring logs back. Your majesties, if you wouldn't mind locating some vines?" Hiccup asked.

"We're under your orders right now. We don't mind at all, come along Agnarr." Iduna smiled.

"Alright, lets meet back here in an hour. Your majesties, don't stray far from the beach area. We don't need anyone getting lost right now. The faster we build this raft, the faster we get home. That being said. Lets move out..." Hiccup said firmly. After that was said everyone did what they were told, their survival relied on Hiccup alone and they were thankful he had come searching for them or they might not have lived much longer.

(6 Days Later-Berk)

The day had come that they'd be traveling to Arendelle for 8 days, long time on a ship and barely anything to do. They all had their bags packed and loaded on the ship now they awaited Stoick to arrive on the docks for them to leave. It was early in the morning too, the sun was barely up. The crew was handling supplies and food. "So where are we going again?" Snotlout asked tiredly.

"A kingdom called Arendelle, 8 days boat trip as long as the weather holds." Fishlegs stated now.

"Isn't this...kind of weird guys. I mean...we found Hiccup's basket on an island East of here, right before the exit of the archipelago boundaries..." Ruffnut began.

"What are you saying sis?" Tuffnut asked curiously now.

"I'm just saying that...maybe Hiccup traveled outside the boundary...like Astrid said...he could still be alive and we just didn't search far enough?" Ruffnut offered.

"Its possible but Ruff...its been 5 years since then...if he'd wanted to come back or be found...we would have already. He could of sailed past the boundary, that's true but there's no guarantee he's still alive..." Astrid sighed out.

"Well we never found a body maybe someone saw him...It wouldn't hurt to look for clues is all I'm saying..." Ruffnut crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine we'll...look around for anything but it's a slim chance. For all we know Hiccup is living on another island by himself, but keep this on the down low. Stoick doesn't like to talk about Hiccup..." Fishlegs mumbled as Stoick arrived finally with his bag over his shoulder.

"Good to see you're all here on time. Are we ready?" Stoick asked them.

"We are sir. Everything is loaded on the ship and the course is set." Astrid replied with a nod to Stoick.

"Good then. Set sail! We head East to Arendelle!" Stoick ordered, with that the ship pulled away from the dock and sailed in the eastern direction, everyone just standing or sitting on the deck bored. It was going to be a long trip for them with nothing to do.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

9 days on that island and the raft was finally made. It took longer than expected but it was done, but it had yet to be tested so here they were on the beach just after sunrise as Hiccup got on Toothless after he'd attached the long rope to Toothless's saddle, there was a good 20 feet of it too. "Alright I want everyone on the raft. I have to see if its going to hold all 5 of you. If not, one may have to ride with Toothless and I." Hiccup said. Slowly the king and queen made their way on, then the captain and two crew members. They were all sitting as Hiccup looked at Toothless now. "Okay bud...nice and easy take off and lets pull the raft in to the water." Hiccup rubbed his neck.

Toothless warbled with a nod as he carefully beat his wings to lift in to the air, the extra rope helped too that way there would be some distance between them and the raft and Toothless could catch the best winds to glide on. They were in luck the winds were headed North today and it was clear and calm on the water. If they had this the next 4 days they might beat their original time and get to Arendelle sooner. Once in the air he pulled the raft in to the water slowly and hovered once out where the water was around waist length. "How's it holding?" Hiccup looked back down at them.

"Seems alright prince Hiccup. No leaks and the logs aren't shifting under the weight I think we're alright for travel." The captain told him.

"Great. You grabbed the fish and fruits right? Its going to be a long couple of days. We'll go as far as we can before Toothless gets tired and we need to stop. I left the blankets down there and bedroll, if you get tired rest. Are we ready?" Hiccup asked them.

"We are." They told him smiling, they were going to live and make it back to Arendelle.

"Your majesties...before we leave, I must ask something of you..." Hiccup said as he had Toothless hover closer to the raft.

"What is it?" Iduna asked gently.

"When we return to Arendelle...I want to ask for Elsa's hand in marriage...and I'm asking for your blessing to do so." Hiccup said calmly.

Iduna and Agnarr smiled looking at one another and then to Hiccup again. "You have our blessing, Hiccup. There is no one more brave, selfless, kind, and understanding like you. We'd be honored to have you as our son in law, thank you for all you've done for us and our daughters, Elsa especially." Agnarr bowed his head to Hiccup.

"I didn't do anything other than be myself. Thank you for giving me a chance, and a home. There is no one I love more than your daughter and I give my word she will always be happy with me." Hiccup returned the bow of his head to them.

"We believe you, you've never made a promise you couldn't keep. Now lets get home." Iduna smiled.

"Don't have to tell me twice. I left some rope down there to hold on to, we're gonna go as fast as we can, the raft is going to glide across the top of the water with our speed. There are no waves so it's the perfect time to cover more distance." Hiccup told them.

"Got it. Lead the way." The captain said as the five raft riders found the ropes to hang on to.

"Lets go bud!" Hiccup smiled wide as Toothless roared out and took off pulling the raft with him, Hiccup wasn't joking when he said the raft was going to glide across the water. On best guess, they were traveling 60 miles per hour and that was with Toothless gliding on the breeze only beating his wings every few minutes or so. Hiccup was happy, as soon as they were back he was going to get Elsa a ring, and propose to her. He loved her and there was nothing to keep him from her.

(With The Hooligans)

They'd been at sea for 3 days and were already annoyed and wanted off the ship. Heavy sighs or groans were all Stoick heard. "If you are so bored, get up and help the crew out." Stoick told them.

"Everything is done..." Astrid stated.

"Foods were separated, deck below and upper are cleaned, all there is to do is sit around. How many days left to go?" Fishlegs asked him.

"Calder, where are we right now?" Stoick asked to the one steering the ship.

"We exited the Archipelago an hour ago chief. Should arrive in Arendelle in 4-5 days if the winds stay with us according to the map." Calder replied to him. Stoick looked back to the younger Vikings who all sighed in boredom again.

"Why did we have to come?" Ruffnut moaned.

"Because Snotlout is my heir, Astrid is second in command to him, and the rest of you are emissaries to them for Berk. These are types of things you'll have to do Snotlout, best you all got a taste of it first hand." Stoick sighed out rubbing his head. More silence now.

"Chief...do you...think its possible Hiccup is still...alive?" Astrid decided to ask to break the silence, she knew it was a touchy subject but she had a feeling Hiccup wasn't dead and she wanted to see if Stoick felt the same way.

"I believe he is dead, I have no proof to say otherwise..." Stoick said quietly.

"But there is no proof to say he's dead either." Fishlegs interjected now.

"The basket was found, with his things and blood on it..." Stoick closed his eyes.

"He could of cut himself by accident, I mean if we found the basket on land...shouldn't his raft of been with it?" Tuffnut added now.

"The raft might of been destroyed with Hiccup..." Snotlout said siding with the chief.

"Then the basket wouldn't of made it to shore, it was heavy. It would of sunk but it was on land and far away from the edge of the water...Maybe Hiccup docked there for a while then decided to leave his stuff behind? He could...still be alive. We never found a body..." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I know you all want to believe Hiccup is alive and well but truth is...its been 5 years and no one has seen him, he left us no trail to follow. I know what you believe in your hearts, believe me I do. I wish every day that Hiccup was still here, or that we'd found him...but we didn't and just like with my former wife...I have nothing to prove he's alive and at some point I had to let go of the hope to find him. If he is alive...I pray he is alright and decides to come home but for now...I have to believe he is dead, its easier than trying to hope he's alive and we'll find him, and ending up with disappointment when we come back with nothing..." Stoick explained.

"We understand sir. Sorry for bringing it up..." Astrid, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut said.

"Its alright, I know you want to hold hope he's alive somewhere but for me...its better to believe he's gone. At least I know he's in Valhalla with his mother...that's a comforting thought to an old, lonely man like myself..." Stoick tried to smile. No one said anything else about it, Stoick was right. If Hiccup was alive, he could be hurt, imprisoned, or worse and that wasn't a good thought for them. Believing Hiccup was dead made sense, there wasn't a worry if he was okay or not. But for Astrid, she'd hold hope. She didn't believe Hiccup was dead, the facts didn't add up.

(With Hiccup & The Others)

They were currently on another island riding out a storm after only two days of travel. Hiccup knew Toothless could handle it but he had trailing passengers on the raft and couldn't risk them so he'd wait it out with them on land. The raft had been carried inside a cave by the 6 of them to keep it from being damaged, and they were comfortably sitting around a fire that was made because of Toothless before the rain started. "How far from Arendelle are we, prince Hiccup?" Asked one of the crewmen. Hiccup pulled out the map and spread it on the cave floor looking over it.

"We're about here right now on this island...to Arendelle..." He said tracing his finger along the path, "Still 2-3 days, it depends on this weather. Toothless and I can fly in it, but the raft won't hold on those waves." Hiccup stated to them.

"Why don't you fly ahead of us, go to Arendelle and get a ship. We can wait." Iduna offered.

"No. I promised than when I went back it would be with you two...and I don't go back on my word your highness's...We'll go back together. Besides, I don't feel comfortable leaving you on a strange island with nothing to defend yourselves. Best we stay together, at least Toothless and I offer protection." Hiccup said firmly.

"We appreciate you going through all this trouble to save us, Hiccup...I hope Elsa and Anna are okay. We've never been away this long, and Elsa's powers without you around...I'm worried." Agnarr sighed.

"She's strong, I'm sure she's fine and handling things fine. I informed Kai what I was doing, she knows I'm out looking for you." Hiccup smiled.

"How was Arendelle when you left?" Iduna asked him.

"Fine. I took care of all business before I left and things were caught up. I'm sure Kai or Elsa has been keeping up on it all so you won't have a mountain of work upon returning." Hiccup said looking at Agnarr.

"Good to know, after all this. I just want to relax with my family." Agnarr leaned against the cave wall with his eyes closed.

"Take all the time you need, I'm with you on resting...what's say you bud?" Hiccup asked his friend who warbled, and crooned in response as he licked Hiccup's face. "Ick...you know that doesn't wash out bud..." Hiccup rolled his eyes in defeat as Toothless let out a deep throaty like chuckle. "Haha to you too...useless reptile..." Hiccup smiled as Toothless rubbed his cheek to Hiccup's purring contently.

"You and him are close, aren't you?" Iduna asked lightly smiling.

"He's my best friend, its because of him and you I have everything I do right now..." Hiccup replied.

"So when this storm is over, we're still headed North-West?" Asked the former captain of the ship.

"I'll have to judge the wind and waves before we sail. Given were we are now, this island is directly South of Arendelle. I believe we'll be more North bound when we leave. It should be a straight line to Arendelle from here, hopefully the wind will be with us again, a good northern breeze for Toothless may get us to Arendelle faster if the waters are calm." Hiccup stated checking the map again before rolling it up and putting it in Toothless's saddle bag.

"I have got to hand it to you, Hiccup. You've got more skills than we first thought when we met you 5 years ago, good to see your Viking heritage hasn't betrayed you and can get your out of a bad situation." Agnarr chuckled softly.

"Like I said, I was ignored on Berk so I had a lot of free time to myself. I studied maps, built things...comes in handy in tough spots like this. Now...it's getting late, we should all be resting for a long day tomorrow with high hope this storm ends." Hiccup smiled to them.

"Aye sir." The group nodded as they all got comfortable and laid down for the night. They'd already eaten too so it would be a quiet night except the thunder and lightening with down pouring rain. Hiccup didn't fall asleep right away like the others did, his eyes watched the storm from the mouth of the cave.

"Sound the bugle now, play it just for me. As the seasons change...remember how I used to be. Now I can't go on, I can't even start. I got nothing left...just an empty heart." Hiccup sang softly, he didn't realize the king, queen, and crew members were still awake and listening.

"I'm a soldier...wounded so I must give up the fight. Lead me away...or leave my lying here." He whispered out in to the night. "Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere...Without a light I fear, that I will stumble in the dark. Lay right down beside...not to go on." Hiccup looked up at the sky now as the rain had begun to lessen.

"Then from on high...somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls...remember who you are. If you lose yourself...your courage soon will follow. So be strong tonight...remember who you are..." He sang gently with a soft smile. "You're a soldier now. Fighting in a battle. To be free once more...that's worth fighting for." Hiccup closed his eyes laying against Toothless.

"That was a lovely song, Hiccup." Iduna said lightly.

"Its something my mother used to sing, I remembered it from my dreams, and on stormy nights when I couldn't sleep...I'd sing it and remember her. She was like me, did wanted peace with dragons too but no one listened to her..." Hiccup said softly.

"I'm sorry she was taken from you dear. She seems like a wonderful woman." Iduna smiled.

"From the stories I heard, yeah she was. Rest my queen, we'll be home soon. I promised." Hiccup said tiredly.

"Rest well, Hiccup." Agnarr said to him, Hiccup nodded sleep finally took over.

(The Next Morning)

Hiccup woke up first to the sounds of birds chirping and sunshine coming in to the cave waking the others. "Morning. Looks like the storm is over...go ahead and eat. I'll figure out our bearings..." Hiccup told them as he stepped outside towards the beach area and checked the sand. "Still damp, storm ended a few hours ago. Clouds are headed West, good for us. Waves are minimal, and wind..." He paused to feel for a breeze. "Not a perfect northern one but its enough to get us where we gotta go." Hiccup smiled turning to walk back in to the cave.

"How's it looking?" The crewman asked.

"Its calm enough to sail. Eat up, we'll leave in an hour. The storm is headed West, winds are north-east but with Toothless we can stay a straight path towards Arendelle. We might be a day behind because we had to stop midday yesterday but we'll make it in 4 days for sure as long as we don't hit anymore major storms." Hiccup said as he reached for an apple in Toothless's bag and began to eat it while tossing Toothless 6 fish. Sure enough, an hour later the raft was brought out and set on the beach. Hiccup attached the rope to the raft, then Toothless. The 5 climbed on and they were headed North once more. _'I'm coming, Elsa...I'll be home soon with your parents too.'_ Hiccup smiled while looking ahead of them. They were almost there.


	10. Coronation

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Ten: Coronation.

Oh she had been dreading this day for two weeks since it was announced and the invitations had been sent out for it. Her coronation day. She had been up with the sun, showered, and already dressed wearing a black long sleeve shirt and strapless green dress from the chest down, a purple cape to complete the look. Her hair was braided and done up nicely, and as once before she wore a pair or dark blue gloves. The ones Hiccup had made for her on her 18th birthday. Today was her coronation to become the queen and legally, she had to open the gates to the guests.

A new dawn rises over the fjords. Ships pull up to the docks. Guests pile out. The dock master waves to the incoming docking ships. "Welcome to Arendelle!" He greets with a joyous smile. They pass the May Pole being raised with people happily clapping dressed in their best.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Said one man who was rushing with his wife.

"And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!" His wife urged as they made their way towards the castle. They pass a tiny but menacing duke, who wears taps on his shoes to enhance his presence. Two thug like guards follow close behind him.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches..." He catches himself quickly looking around, "...Did I just say that out loud?" He stated rather nervous. Everyone was making their way down the bridge towards the castle gates.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Said a man in an Irish accent. As a Spanish Dignitary nodded agreeing with him.

"I bet they are beautiful." The Spanish man said. Pulling into port was a Viking ship catching many glances, most never seeing such a ship before. The dock master has his men take their rope lines and tie them to the posts as the board was put out for them to descend from the boat deck. Stoick stepped down first then Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs last. All in awe looking around at the sight, having never seen anything like it before.

"Welcome. Checking in?" The dock master asked.

"Hairy Hooligan tribe from the island of Berk." Stoick said to him offering the rolled parchment that Endre had given him 14 days ago.

"Yes yes, we've been expecting you. I have your stay area all prepared, our men will handle your luggage. The coronation is in 30 minutes, all guests are to head right to the castle gates." The dock master smiled wide to them.

"Aye thank you. Come along." Stoick said motioning to the group of them to follow him towards the gates.

"Wow...this place is...amazing." Fishlegs looked around.

"Quite impressive if I say so myself." Stoick nodded agreeing.

"And one of our ancestors was part of the royal family?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I guess so. This more advanced so it must of been a while ago. A very long while ago. Lets just get inside." Astrid stated now.

(Inside The Castle)

"Princess Anna...?" Came Kai's voice after there were a few hard knock on her door, Anna sits up with major bed head. She coughs and snorts pulling a hair from her mouth.

"...Huh? Yeah?" Anna says barely awake.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but–..." Kai began slowly.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for hours..." Anna mumbled as she began to fall back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake. "Who is it?" She asked quickly as she rubs her eyes and stretched a bit.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready." Kai informs her gently now.

"Ready for what?" Anna replied sleepily.

"Your sister's...coronation, ma'am." Kai replies.

"My sister's cor-neration..." She whispers a but then her eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement. "Its Coronation Day! Ha ha!" She leaps out of bed to get dressed in record time and bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but be excited and sing in joyousness of the occasion. To day the gates would be open! They hadn't been since she was 5.

 _"The window is open. So's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we opened 8,000 salad plates!"_ She watched as the staff was carrying stacks of plates to the dining room. Anna slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks. _"For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!"_ She slides down the spiral staircase and lands at the bottom near metal suit of armor. She shakes hands with a suit of armor. Accidentally breaks it and hides the evidence.

 _"There'll be actually real live people. It'll be totally strange...but wow I'm so ready for this change!"_ She sang out coming to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving. _"Because for the first time in forever, they'll be music they'll be fun. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night..."_ She rushes outside in to the gardens happily and follows a family of geese.

 _"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone...Because for the first time in forever, I won't be alone."_ Anna crouched down as three geese jumped in to her palms. _"I can't wait to meet everyone..."_ She pauses then gasps, _"What if I meet THE ONE?"_ She adds giggling before placing the geese down and rushing back inside where the food and snacks were. Anna twisted herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown.

 _"Tonight imagine me gown and all, all fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace..."_ She sang happily as she notices the bust sculpture of a man across the room. _"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face..."_ She finishes by stuffing chocolate from the tray beside her in her mouth.

 _"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre."_ Anna grabs the bust and swings it around to imitate her dancing. _"Nothing like the live I've led so far!"_ She sings as the bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake. She smiles nervously and quickly rushes away. Anna burst into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings.

 _"For the first time in forever. They'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone...And I know its totally crazy to dream I'd find romance...but for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance..."_ Anna says gently.

Elsa now stares out the window from the library as the coronation guests arrive. She sighs taking a deep breath, recalling the words her father drilled in to her head growing up before Hiccup came in to her life, how she wished he was here right now. _"Don't let them in...Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be..."_ She says as calmly as she could manage. Elsa moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter which she'd have to hold during the ceremony, seemed easy but her problem was she couldn't wear the gloves.

 _"Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show...Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."_ The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself. _"But its only for today..."_ She tells herself putting her gloves back on.

 _"It's only for today!"_ Anna sings happily as she's running out the door to the main gates which are to be opened on Elsa's command.

 _"Its agony to wait..."_ Elsa sings walking to the door where her attendants were awaiting her orders.

 _"Its agone to wait!"_ Anna makes it outside as the guards have their hands on the doors to the gate.

Elsa opened the doors of the library facing her attendants with her hands folded in front of her calmly. _"Tell the guards to open up the gates."_ She states. The word traveled quick as below the gates began to be pulled open by the guards.

 _"The gates!"_ Anna said happily as she rushed out seeing everyone there, she first saw Rapunzel and Eugene. Waving to them as she kept moving looking at everything. The gates had been closed for 10 years. She had no one in the time except Elsa who kept herself locked away for the better part of 4 years until Hiccup came along, then just recently the last 6 weeks when their parents were announced dead at sea.

Finally, the gates are open Anna moves through the crowd, admiring the people around her. _"For the first time in forever..."_ Anna sings out ducking under the large yellow cake bring brought in.

 _"Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_ Elsa sang as she moved through the halls towards the balcony to watch the people come in the castle gates.

 _"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_ Anna smiled moving around, dancing between the people walking through the gates.

 _"Be the good girl you always have to be..."_ Elsa opened the doors to the balcony and walked out looking down gently but full of nerves.

 _"A chance to change my lonely world..."_ Anna looked up at the sky, whirling around a lamp post on the bridge wall. _"A chance to find true love..."_

 _"Conceal. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know..."_ She sang softly. It was only the one day, she could do it. She had too. Anna hurries over the bridge and into the village square.

 _"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...for the first time in forever...Nothing's in my way!"_ She sang out before being slammed right into the breast of a horse. She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock. She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it. "Hey!" Anna says frustrated as she pulls the bucket off her head looking up at who hit her.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Says the rider whom Anna now finds handsome and regal.

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna says more gently to him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" The rider asks again.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." Anna says struggling to get up now, the rider hops down from his horse and steps into the boat. "I'm great, actually." Anna sighed contently.

"Oh, thank goodness." He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. Instant chemistry. He helps her to her feet then bows to introduce himself. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He says formally.

Now curtseying to him she replies, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess...? My Lady!" Hans says quickly to her. He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat. The boat tips. Hans tumbles on top of Anna.

"Hi...again." Anna replies blushing a little. The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him.

"Oh boy." Hans chuckles nervously.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're–...I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Anna went wide eyed, had she really just said that to him? "Wait, what?" She asks herself aloud. Hans quickly gets to his feet and helps Anna up again.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after." He says to her.

"No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." Anna stops her rambling as she patted the horse a few times, "Hello." She greets it. "But, lucky you, it's-it's just m" Anna says looking at Hans now with a soft smile.

"Just you?" Hans smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells are heard ringing, Anna doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Hans's handsomeness.

"...The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go." She hurries off, stops, turns back. Gives Hans a little wave. "Bye!" As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no." Hans says worried. The boat falls, with Hans in it. Splash! It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air but smiles watching Anna run off towards the church.

Reaching the chapel, everything was in place as people were entering and taking their seats. Anna quickly slid in to her place off to the side while Elsa stood front and center in front of the alter facing everyone with the easiest smile she could manage. Oh she hated this and wanted it to be over. It almost was. It was already 4:00 in the afternoon. The ceremony would take an hour, then the party, then it would be over. 'You can do this, Elsa...' She told herself looking up and praying to God things went smoothly.

(With Hiccup & The Others)

Another storm had pushed back their arrival to Arendelle, now they were at least a day behind again. The storm was over and they'd just set off again, Hiccup wanted to cover as much ground as he could manage before it got dark. He wanted to get back to Elsa, they were so late and he knew by now she'd be worrying like crazy. It's the longest they'd ever been apart. "How's thing holding back there?" Hiccup called back looking down at the raft.

"So far so good, Hiccup. Are we stopping at sundown?" Agnarr replied to him.

"If we light the torch posts, we can keep going a while longer unless you want to stop to rest. We've got about two hours before dark sets in. Your call your majesties..." Hiccup stated.

"Lets go until 9-10ish and see how far we get then decide." Agnarr told him.

"Yes sir." Hiccup saluted as he looked forward again. He was determined to reach Arendelle tonight or by best shot first thing in the morning. He was so close, he couldn't stop now. The weather was perfect and if it got bad, they'd be pushed back farther but he had passengers and had to think of them too. "Alright Toothless...Lets get home." Hiccup rubbed the top of his head, Toothless crooned happily.

(Arendelle-Chapel)

An hour passed, the ceremony was simple really. Taking oaths and greetings explaining what the ceremony was for, a quick tribute to the fallen king and queen they had lost but now the moment had come. Her crowning as queen, it was almost over. Elsa stood at the alter while Anna stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience to see Hans who waves at her from the pews. Anna gives a small wave back while looking at Elsa as the bishop lifted the crown off the pillow behind him.

Elsa bowed her head to him with eyes closed. The crown is placed on her head then she lifts her head up and opened her eyes to see the scepter and orb are presented to her on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them but the bishop clears his throat making her stop, she knew she was caught with the gloves. She wasn't allowed to wear them for this part.

"Your Majesty, the gloves." The bishop whispers to her. Elsa hesitates and breathes nervously, removing her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake ferociously but takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people. "Sehm hon hell-drr in-um hell-gum. Ayg-num ok krund ee thes-um hellgah. Stahth, ehk teh frahm fur-ear uthear..." The bishop recites in old norse as Elsa glances down nervously at the scepter and orb which had started to freeze over..."Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He finishes.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd responds. Elsa breathes a sigh of relief, just in time. Elsa manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She had made it. The room clapped for her standing from the pews as she smiled at them all wanting to look like everything was fine. Not long after, the party had begun. Elsa was taking a moment to herself before being announced again, everyone had moved to the ball room while she was calming herself.

(Ballroom)

"Well that was interesting..." Astrid said as she and the others stood off to the side near the wall.

"It was. Such an interesting way of crowning...And that old norse too. Guess are ancestor was really here." Fishlegs added smiling.

"It was something else, so now what? We leave?" Snotlout asked.

"No. We stay until the queen and princess are announced, then I guess we all get a turn to meet her personally and introduce ourselves." Stoick informed them.

"Do we have too? We're getting the look from everyone, because we don't wear what they do." Snotlout complained now.

"Attire means nothing. It's a custom, as it would be on Berk. We will stay and leave tomorrow afternoon, enjoy the party for now." Stoick told him with a sigh. Springy music fills the ballroom while guests dance, eat, or laugh talking with one another. A loud trumpet sound bring the room to silence as Kai stands off to the side to make an announcement.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announces proudly with a smile. Elsa enters, poised and looking surprisingly content. She stands under a formal awning. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai says next. Anna runs into the room, waves awkwardly. Kai ushers her over to stand right next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?" Anna asks quickly, being he was the room began to clap for them. She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

"...Hi." Elsa greets her little sister. Yeah this was awkward.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi?" Anna replied a little surprised that Elsa was talking to her 6 weeks of utter silence and being locked in her room.

"...You look beautiful." Elsa compliments Anna with a smile now.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna says quickly not wanting to insult her sister or make her upset.

"Thank you." Elsa says softly as they look out at the celebration. "So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa sighs out smiling. The gates had been closed for so long, and yet until Hiccup returned this would be the only time they'd be open. In truth, Elsa was worried that Hiccup was hurt somewhere. He'd been gone for 3 weeks without so much as a word or letter stating he was okay. Elsa contemplated talking to Rapunzel and Eugene about it, Kai had told her after Hiccup left that he went to Carona to see them about her parents.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna's voice stated bringing Elsa from her thoughts now.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa replied trying to keep the conversation going. They both close their eyes and inhale.

"...Chocolate." The two sisters said together smiling, eyes popping open. They laugh gently. Elsa looks back out at the party. Anna looks at Elsa. She wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start. Things were awkward between them, and Anna didn't understand. This happened 10 years ago too...Elsa avoided her, never left her room from the time Anna was 5 until she was 9. Then Hiccup came along and things changed for the better, they had been real sisters again. But now it was back to how it was where Elsa avoided her, and stayed locked in her room. It was like from the time Elsa was 12 to 18, things were okay for those 6 years but now it was like nothing changed. Anna wondered if it had to do with Hiccup leaving.

For now all she could do was enjoy the party, she knew Elsa would close the gates after the night was over so she might as well enjoy it, perhaps she could convince Elsa to keep the gates open. She'd had too or it would go back to how it was before and she didn't want that. She had to try.


	11. Secrets Out

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Out.

So far the party was going fine, no problems had come up which was good for Elsa. It was close to 6:30pm now, she could close the gates around at 12. Only 6 hours to go and she can put an end to the nightmare. The two sisters stood there watching people dance and have a good time. As Anna goes in to try and talk Elsa in to keeping the gates open from now on, Kai interrupts.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai introduces.

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton." The Duke corrected before turning his attention to Elsa now, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick, and a deep bow. "One, two, three. Jump." He whispers to himself as he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Anna giggles. Elsa looks at Anna and stifles a giggle herself.

"Thank you...only I don't dance." Elsa replied calmly.

"Oh...?" The Duke says slightly offended.

"But my sister does." Elsa motions to Anna now, who stared quickly in shock.

"What?" Anna began.

"Lucky you..." The Duke grins happily.

"Oh, I don't think–..." The Duke grabs Anna's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" The Duke states as Anna looks back at Elsa, desperately.

"Sorry..." Elsa give a small smile and wave. She wasn't dancing if she could avoid it. On the dance floor the Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it.

"Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!" The Duke lands on her feet.

"Ow. Ow." Anna recovers quickly and continues to move to the beat of the music being played.

"Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He gets in her face, suspicious.

"...No..." Anna replies, it was the truth. She really did but she wanted to know why if she could just get back to Elsa and ask.

"Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing. He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shot Elsa afunny, help-me look. "Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly!" The Duke dances around like a complete idiot. Finally several moment later, Anna limps back to Elsa. "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." The Duke calls to her.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa said to Anna with a giggle now.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said rubbing her sore feet now.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks curiously.

Loving Elsa's attention, she answers with "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time..." Anna looks hopeful to Elsa now.

"Me too..." Elsa says sincerely but then she catches herself. She stiffens up, and looks away. "But it can't." Elsa adds slowly.

"Why not? If–..." Anna began but Elsa turned completely closing her eyes with her hands up.

"It just can't!" Elsa said firmly.

Anna's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional, "Excuse me for a minute..." She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls but just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her and he smiles perfectly.

"Glad I caught you." Hans says in a calm tone.

"Hans." Anna breathes out relieved. He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance. Meanwhile the Vikings of the Hooligan tribe are just watching everything quietly, this wasn't a place they really fit in but it was only one night so they'd stay and watch everything.

"Just me or does it seem like the queen is pretty...cold." Tuffnut asks his friends.

"I noticed too, she just stands there meeting people. She barely smiles and her and her sister seem...very distant." Fishlegs added.

"Its none of our business. We'll go see her when the line dies down." Stoick told them firmly. As the party continued to get later and later, the hands on the clock rested at 8:30, still 3 ½ hours to go. Elsa knew she could make it, at some point though she lost track of her younger sister among the dancers. She sighed and continued to meet the people of the kingdom, and of others.

Anna and Hans drink and chat while wandering around in the gardens together, talking about their lives in the past. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide–..." She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He laughs. "Oops...sorry." Anna said apologetically.

"Its okay...Hey...What's this?" Hans asks motioning to the white streak in her orange hair.

"O–oh...I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna chuckled nervously.

"I like it." Hans smiles, Anna does too. They continued to talk while walking, eventually making their way a small balcony that over looked the gardens perfectly eating krumkakes together. Well, Anna was teaching him how to eat one.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna tells him. They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face. "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" Anna asks smiling.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years." Hans informs her.

"That's horrible." Anna frowns.

"It's what brothers do." Hans shrugs a little to her with a half smile.

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Anna sighs looking down. Hans takes her hand. Leans in close.

"I would never shut you out." He says in a calm, serious tone.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna asks smiling wide.

"I love crazy." Hans replies.

(Meanwhile: Hiccup & The Royals)

Hiccup was getting extremely fed up with the amount of storms they got stuck in. Checking over his map he could see they had 3 island in hours of one another before Arendelle. He was so close but this storm had lightening and he knew that wasn't smart. If Toothless's tail got wrecked, he had nothing to fix it with and they'd all be stranded on the island in a bad storm. It worked out because they were merely 6 hours at best away from Arendelle. If they could just hold out a little longer, they'd be home. All of them.

Currently they were all eating and resting under the small makeshift shelter that Hiccup had made to keep them dry. It was best for everyone to get their sleep. Tomorrow, no matter what he was getting to the castle. "You should rest, Hiccup. You've done all the work in this rescue..." Agnarr stated calmly.

"I'm alright...I'd rather watch the storm. You rest, Lord Agnarr. We're close to Arendelle, as soon as this storm is over we'll be home again." Hiccup smiled.

"We are immensely in your debt, Prince Hiccup." The captain said to him with a bow of his head.

"Think nothing of it. It's what I do." Hiccup said as he leaned against Toothless gently closing his eyes after finishing his food. He took a sigh of relaxation, the hard part was over. Once this storm was over, they'd be home. He just had to keep telling himself that. He'd soon hold Elsa in his arms again, and he'd propose to her. Everything was going to be fine.

(Arendelle)

It had been the strangest, weirdest thing ever but Anna and Hans just got engaged over a dance number. He'd asked her to marry him, and she of course said yes. The only problem laid with the fact that because Anna was just about 16 years old, and a member of the royal family. They needed Elsa's blessing for the marriage to take place. So the two strode their way to the castle and fought through the crowd to get to Elsa who was just in the middle of meeting the Hooligan tribe.

Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow. "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!" Anna calls out, getting the attention of her sister and the tribe members. Stoick had just been about to introduce himself before the queen's sister made an appearance. Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly. "I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna smiles happily.

"Your Majesty." Hans bows respectfully. Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like–..." Anna began looking to Hans.

"–your blessing–..." Hans added looking back at Anna smiling.

–of–..." Anna giggled.

"–our marriage!" Hans and Anna said together leaning in to one another. The Hooligans blinked curiously while Elsa's eyes widened a little surprised at her sister's words.

"Marriage...?" Elsa questioned them.

"Yes!" Anna said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa stated now looking at them.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then–Wait. Would we live here?" Anna trailed off her rant to ask Hans.

"Here?!" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" Hans added before the queen could protest.

"Anna–..." Elsa tried to get her attention.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us–..." Anna jumps in with her suggestion.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa says firmly as she could.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must–..." Anna trails as Elsa has had enough of this nonsense.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa stated sternly now as Anna and Hans stopped their rambling.

"Wait, what?" Anna said with worry. Why would Elsa allow the marriage? She didn't understand.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone." Elsa asks, Anna sees Hans's worried face and hooks arms with him.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anna said firmly, she wanted to know why she couldn't marry Hans. So she was going to find out.

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa sighed heavily.

"You can if it's true love." Anna retorted to her sister.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked calmly, she had to keep it together.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out..." It was a bold move to say but Anna didn't care, she wanted answers and to marry Hans. The Hooligans watched quietly now wondering what was going on.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Elsa stated preparing to walk away.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your–..." Hans started.

Flustered, Elsa stops her steps without looking. "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." Elsa walks away. As she passes a guard, "The party is over. Close the gates." She ordered firmly.

"Yes your majesty." The guard said walking away.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna grabs Elsa's hand, and accidentally she pulls off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasps, spinning around and reaches for the glove in panic.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa stated with worry. But, Anna holds the glove away from her.

Now desperate for answers, Anna tries to plead with her sister. She wanted to get away from the castle, that's why she wanted to marry Hans and leave with him. She couldn't stand the locked gates anymore. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begs. The room became quiet as people began to watch the scene before them.

Elsa fights tears and weakly says, "...Then leave." Anna's eyes widened with pain at what Elsa had said to her. Elsa sees Anna's hurt face. No, this was over, it's too much. She can't hold it in and had to get away before she lost what little control she had left. She turns and rushes away.

"...What did I ever do to you?!" Anna yells heartbroken now. The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa pleaded as she held her arms and continued walking away.

"No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yells angrily at her.

Elsa whips around, "I said, enough!" Elsa yells back in a firm tone. Ice shoots from Elsa's palm, spikes across the floor as guests cry out in shock, backing away.

The duke now ducking behind his men, "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here..."

Anna now looked at Elsa, with worry instead of fear. This is why the gates were closed, wasn't it. Because of these power's Elsa had, the gloves kept her from activating them. This is what Elsa was afraid if, losing control and letting out her magic.

"Elsa...?" Anna asks. Without another word, Elsa afraid from what she'd done quickly backs up until she reaches the door hand of the room and opens it rushing out.

Elsa bursts out of the castle door and the citizens cheer for her, Elsa had to get away. "There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen!" One shouts at her.

"Queen Elsa..." Another bows to her as Elsa cuts her way through them.

"Come drink with us." Says another citizen from the distance. Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" Asked a woman holding a baby. Elsa backs away from the baby with fear, she knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch and then the gasps of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

"There she is! Stop her!" The Duke yells coming out with his two guards.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Elsa pleads to the duke with her hands out. Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The guards and the Duke fall.

"Monster... Monster!" The Duke wails pointing at her. The crowd panics and a snowstorm begins while Elsa flees. Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove.

"Elsa!" Anna calls for her, running after her and Hans follows closely behind her. Elsa runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet. Anna calls to her from the gates. "Elsa! Wait, please!" Anna begs for her to stop. Elsa glances back at Anna, but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step. "Elsa, stop!" Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls.

"Anna!" Hans rushes to Anna's side to help her up, Anna looks to see Elsa reaching the far shore and without looking back she scrambles into the mountains.

"No..." Elsa whimpers a little. Hans looks over the Fjord now and gasps shocked at the sight.

"Look... The fjord." He points out as Anna looks. The ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place. Snow falls while Hans and Anna move through the panicking crowd.

"Snow? It's...snow...in July..." Someone murmured with worry.

"...Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna as she rubbed her arms to keep warm in the now colder temperatures.

Still in shock of what happened, she looks down while walking towards the castle, "No."

"Did you know?..." Hans asked now, Anna looked over at him with worry in her eyes.

"No..." Anna replied slowly, Nearby, the Duke flutters about in fright. While more people were exiting the hall to see what was going on. The Hooligan tribe was outside as well now, it didn't bother them. They came from a place where it snowed constantly.

"Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" The Duke says then faces his guards, "You have to go after her." He insists but Anna rushes up to him.

"Wait, no!" Anna pleads him. The Duke hides behind his thugs and points out at Anna.

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!" The Duke asks quickly in fear.

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Anna says innocently.

"That's right she is..." He trailed off realizing how bad that sounded. "...in the best way." He adds quickly.

"...And my sister's not a monster..." Anna states firmly now looking back to the Duke.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke snapped back.

"You slipped on ice dude..." Snotlout rolled his eyes before Astrid elbowed him in the gut making him wince in pain.

"Shut up, Snotlout...we're merely guests here." Astrid reminded him.

"Her ice!" The Duke countered to the Viking boys response.

"It was an accident. She was scared...She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So...I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna says firmly as she moves towards the royal guard.

"Yes. Fine. Do." The Duke stated calmly.

"What?" Hans says quickly as he follows Anna.

"Bring me my horse, please." Anna asks the guard, he bows and goes to get her horse for her as asked.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans protests to her.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Anna says while the royal handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Hans insists holding her hand.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna smiles gently, Hans sees the desperation in her eyes.

"...On my honor." Hans nods to her as she throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

Now facing the crowd of worried citizens to announce, "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt..." Hans says with worry before releasing Anna's hand.

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Anna says with confidence to him, he steps back nodding again. She snaps the reins and rides out on her horse leaving everyone watching her while the snow picked up around them until Anna was out of sight.

"Now what?" Ruffnut asks.

"We're Vikings, we've withstood these conditions for years. Since our ship is locked in ice on the docks, we will stay and offer our assistance." Stoick says firmly, the rest nod agreeing. "Prince Hans. I am chief of the Hooligan tribe to Berk, our island suffers winter all year round, we offer our help to you." Stoick says to the man who the princess addressed as Prince Hans.

"My thanks to you. First I offer the castle as a place to stay warm...and find some blankets!" Hans orders. The guards around him nod as Stoick and the others start leading the elderly and children inside the castle for warmth.

"You think the princess can fix this?" Snotlout asks Astrid.

"I don't know...I hope so or we're stuck here..." Astrid replies. It was the start of a long night and it was only 9 at night, all anyone could hope was that Anna found the queen and ended this winter. If not people would get sick or die from the sub zero temperatures.

(With Hiccup)

The storm had stopped suddenly, Hiccup noticed it first. The rain seems to be pushed South, Hiccup felt a cold chill whip through. That didn't seem right. These regions were warm this time of year because it was Summer. Hiccup stood up and walked outside, this was Winter like winds. Not as harsh but cold still. It was coming in the direction of Arendelle, he had a bad feeling about this. What could change the weather so drastically? He had a hunch and he hoped he was wrong. He rushed inside the shelter.

"Everyone up. Storm is over, and we're leaving now." Hiccup ordered quickly. The group of 5 awoke slowly looking at him as he was packing things up.

"Hiccup...what's the matter? It's late, you said we'd leave tomorrow morning..." Stated Agnarr.

"The storm was just blown off by a winter cold coming from the North, blowing South. Something isn't right and we need to get back to Arendelle, right now. We got 6 hours to cover, we're getting there tonight." Hiccup said as he dragged the raft out to the beach area. "These winds are getting stronger, I want to get back before it gets worse. It will be too cold for you if we fly through them." Hiccup said quickly.

"The only way the weather could change so suddenly would be..." Iduna began as she looked at her husband worried.

"Elsa...Get us home, Hiccup. Please." Agnarr said to him, he nodded as they loaded on the raft quickly. Hiccup attached the rope to Toothless and they took off, pulling the raft behind them as fast as they could go without making the logs shift. He had to get back, Elsa needed him. If she was hurt at all, someone would pay dearly for it.


	12. The North Mountain

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twelve: The North Mountain.

Elsa didn't know how far she ran but soon she was walking up the North Mountain, she covered her arms sadly. That was it, this was it. She'd lost control and everyone knew, even people outside her kingdom knew about her powers. Elsa sighed looking around, she couldn't go back, not now or ever. They'd imprison her, for being a monster. But up here, it was cold. No one would bother her, or could. She could be free, on her own. Here, she could let it go without a care in the world.

Well above the snow-line, Elsa climbs the highest peak. Finally, she stops, and looks around. Catching her breath and sings. _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_ She sighs continuing her slow walk on the mountain slope.

 _"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside...Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried..."_ Elsa sang lightly looking down, then she opened her eyes more determined. _"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...Well, now they know!"_ Elsa looked down and tossed off her other glove, then threw it to the wind.

 _"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door!"_ Elsa let the magic flow through her palms in to the night air, she recreated the snowman, Olaf that she and Anna made when they were little. Elsa was smiling all the while.

 _"I don't care. What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."_ Elsa sang taking off the purple cape and letting it fly off in the winds.

 _"It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me...Can't get to me at all!"_ Elsa walked up the mountain more, only looking back towards Arendelle once then rushed to the edge looking over it.

 _"It's time to see what I can do...To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_ Elsa sang with a wide smile as she shot her hands out making a frosted staircase from the edge to the middle of the gorge. She stepped on the first step as it smoothed out, she grinned and put her hands out running across it.

 _"Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky...Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_ Elsa ran across the stairs, smoothing it out and making it longer to reach the other side. She span around happily before slamming her foot hard on the snow.

 _"Here I stand. And here I'll stay...Let the storm rage on!"_ An snowflake shaped piece of ice formed under her a flurry of creative release, she raises the snowflake on ice beams, builds walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

 _"My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back..."_ She rips off her crown staring at it, _"The past is in the past!"_ Elsa throws it as hard as she can.

 _"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn..."_ Elsa tears her hair down from its ties and lets the braid fall over her right shoulder. _"Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"_ She changes her dress to one of ice, the cape shining with snowflakes as she walks towards the balcony while the sun began to rise.

 _"Here I stand! In the light of day!...Let the storm rage on!"_ Elsa sings out loudly then smiles calmer, _"The cold never bothered me anyway."_ With that she whips around and walks in to her ice palace as the giant ice doors slammed shut.

(With Anna)

Anna rides her horse through two feet of snow. She shivers. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault." Anna calls out in the nothingness of the forest. Anna and the horse struggle through a wooded area. "Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker." Anna tries to chuckle.

A branch of a nearby tree snaps and startles the horse. Anna goes flying off, landing face down in the snow. She sat up and spits out snow then sees the horse running away. "Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay." Anna tries but much to her dismay, he doesn't come back. Anna grabs onto a branch of a leaning conifer tree to tries to pull herself to her feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto her. She groans heavily defeated by a pile of snow.

(Arendelle)

A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. We pass two citizens fighting over a woodpile. "No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up." One man argued with another.

"Bark down is drier." Stated the other man. Snotlout grumbled as he took the wood from the two men and put it back in the pile.

"It doesn't matter! Just stack the wood already." Snotlout said.

"As long as this snow keeps up, nothing will be dry." Stoick added beside him now. The two men thankfully stopped fighting and continued to stack the wood. Like a light in the dark, Hans moved through the crowd.

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" He called out walking through the people.

"Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." Said one older woman taking a cloak from the pile.

"The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." Hans announces to the others sitting outside. He hands the stack of cloaks to a guard. "Here. Pass these out." Hans instructs the guard who nods and continues his path. Just then the Duke approaches Hans.

"Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" The Duke asks shivering.

Hans faces The Duke with confidence, "Princess Anna has given her orders and–..." Hans was cut off by The Duke again.

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?!" The Duke remarks firmly. Hans's nice eyes turn to threatening slits.

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." Hans remarks coldly to the Duke who now seemed flabbergasted and offended.

"Treason?!..." The Duke says in shock. Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returned alone, bucking and kicking. Hans grabs its reins.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans soothes the horse to be still.

From various people around the questions began to rise, "Princess Anna's horse..." Was one, another, "What happened to her? Where is she?" Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him.

"...Princess Anna is in trouble." He states now looking to guards and others. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" Hans calls out, thankfully volunteers came forward, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services.

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" The Duke states, then quietly states to his men "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" The Duke looks at Hans who is still gathering volunteers. His two men sneer nodding. Two hours later, Hans and a group of about 10 men had left in to the forest to find Anna.

(With Hiccup)

"Hiccup, there is nothing we can do! We have to stay put for now...I know you want to get back but its to dangerous We have to wait until morning..." Agnarr tried to reason with Hiccup, the winds had picked up and the raft wasn't going to hold under the waves.

"But...El–Elsa!" Hiccup protested. "Sh–she needs me right now..." Hiccup frowned.

"I know, I'm worried too. It'll be okay. We go as soon as the sun rises...Its too cold for us in these winds...Its only a few hours." Iduna stated to him. Hiccup had no choice, he couldn't risk their lives. He had to wait it out, again.

(Arendelle-Forest)

The Northern Lights shine as Anna struggles, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill. "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm–..." She stopped and sees smoke rising up in the distance. "Fire! WHOA!" She exclaims then loses her footing and goes tumbling down the hill. She lands with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." She shivered out making her way to the building her dress frozen stiff.

She shakes the snow off a sign and reads: "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post". Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily. "Ooh! And Sauna..." Anna steps cautiously through the door, which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the center of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies.

"Hoo hoo." Came a cheery male voice, Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip. "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" The male says, Anna assumes this is Oaken.

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots? Winter boots...and dresses?" Anna asks him.

Slight disappointment from the man, "That would be in our winter department." Oaken says pointing to it as Anna blinked walking over to it. Only closer inspection, the winter department contains one outfit, a pick ax, and a lonely pair of boots.

"Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" She brings the clothes and boots to the counter.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?" Oaken remarks smiling. The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken states to the male now.

(20 Minutes Later)

Anna had watched as the man argued with Oaken and got himself kicked out, Anna spoke with him briefly and he'd said he was coming from the North Mountain which gave her an idea. She had no idea where she was going so may as well ask if he could help her. After purchasing her things, and the things the man was trying to get moved outside now in the warmer clothes. She heard a guitar strumming near the barn and walked towards it hold the bag of thing. She heard inside that this man was singing that reindeer were better than people. When it was over, she made her way in.

The door opens. Anna enters, "Nice duet." She smiles at them. The male sits up with a start to sees who it is.

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He said recognizing her from inside the trading post.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain." Anna said to him calmly.

"I don't take people places." He lays back down, closing his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna throws a sack of supplies in his lap.

"Umph." He sits up after being hit by the force, glares then looks in the bag seeing the things he had wanted earlier.

"Take me up the North Mountain...Please?" Anna asks again. He eyes her as he clearly doesn't like to take orders. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." Anna adds pleadingly. He considers it then lies back down, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He remarks then feels something else tossed at him. A bag of carrots hits his face. "Ugh!"

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't–..." She catches herself, "We leave now. Right now." Anna states firmly. She steps back outside and waits, anxiously. "Oh...by the way...My name is Anna." She steps in to introduce herself with a soft smile. Annoyed now, the male offers Sven the reindeer a carrot. Sven take an eager bite and then the make has a bite, contemplating.

"I'm Kristoff." He finally says with a smile.

(An Hour Later)

Sven races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Kristoff mans the reins. Anna sits beside him. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" Kristoff grins trying to scare her.

"I like fast!" Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the dashboard fearlessly.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." He pushes her feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff spits on the dash to clean it. The spit flies back and hits Anna in the face.

Now grossed out, "Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." She wipes off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asks curiously.

"...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage–..." She was cut off.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met" Kristoff asked in disbelief now looking between her and the path ahead.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove–..."

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day!?" Kristoff asked cutting Anna off a second time.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." Anna finished her sentence.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked curiously looking at her now. Anna eyes Kristoff up and down, then slides away from him unsure.

"Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger." Anna defended smiling as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked with a smile.

Anna scoffs a little, "...Of-the-Southern-Isles?" She replied.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff countered.

"...Sandwiches." Anna smirked in response.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff asks her.

"Probably John." Anna says now.

"Eye color?" Kristoff remarks questioningly.

"Dreamy..." Anna swoons with delight.

"Foot size...?" Kristoff grins.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna replies dreamily.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff lists off.

"Picks his nose?" Anna questions now.

"And eats it." Kristoff adds as Anna looks disgusted.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna said firmly to Kristoff.

"All men do it." Kristoff smiles looking forward.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love." Anna insists proudly.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Kristoff said calmly.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked him now.

"No...But I have friends who are." Kristoff answers quickly.

"You have friends who are love experts?... I'm not buying it." Anna said closing her eyes in disbelief now. Sven suddenly stops, ears perking in alarm.

"Stop talking." He says in a firm tone to Anna now.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these–..." Anna starts but Kristoff clamps his hand over her mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Kristoff warns again. Kristoff stands, looking into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he held up his lantern. Its light reflects off eyes and several of them. "Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff urges, Sven takes off.

"What are they?" Anna asks seeing the rushed actions of Kristoff now.

"Wolves." Kristoff replies simply. Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabbing a torch then lighting it.

"Wolves!? What do we do?" Anna asks now with worry.

"I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff instructed her.

"But I wanna help." Anna offers.

"No." Kristoff replied sternly.

"Why not?" Anna asks curiously.

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff answers as he searches for something to fight the wolves who were gaining on them with.

"Excuse me?!" Anna said offended to him now. A wolf jumps at them, but Kristoff kicks it off.

"Who marries a man she just met?!" Kristoff asks grunting.

Anna grabs the lute, swings it right at Kristoff's head. "It's true love!" Anna yells as she brings it around, Kristoff screams, as she swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away.

Slightly shocked, "Whoa." Anna gleams with triumph. Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying but Anna catches it, shocked.

"Christopher!" She yells with worry. Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrects angrily glaring up at her. A wolf jumps on Kristoff's back. "AH!" Anna thinks fast, using the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" Anna throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The blanket hits a few of the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff as he pulls himself back on the sled "You almost set me on fire!" Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled.

"But I didn't." Anna replies as Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge right ahead. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna yells.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up. "I do!" Kristoff tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled, "Jump, Sven!" Ordered Kristoff. Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back while Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled loses momentum and he knows it's not going to make it. He leaps off and flaps his arms, clawing at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

In shock and a little sadness he whimpers out, "...But I just paid it off." Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down, "Uh oh...no, no, no..." Kristoff pleads. To make matters worse, an axe comes flying right at his face. "AH! NO, NO, NO!" The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.

"Grab on!" Anna orders him, Kristoff grabbed on. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven.

Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled. "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it..." Anna breathes heavy. Kristoff groans. "And I...understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna walks off, sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff sighs as he argues with himself acting with Sven's voice.

"But she'll die on her own." He says in Sven's made up voice. "I can live with that." Kristoff adds normally. Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip...But you won't get your new sled if she's dead.?..." Kristoff says in Sven's voice. Knowing he's got a point, "...You know sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff mumbles, Sven licks Kristoff happily. Now to Anna after he sits up, "Hold up. We're coming!..." Kristoff calls to her.

"You are?!" Anna asks excitedly, then calms down clearing her throat a bit and catching herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." Anna says. Kristoff only sighs with a smile shaking his head as he stood up brushing himself off and the three of them walking together towards the Northern Mountain.


	13. Royal Return

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Thirteen: Royal Return.

Morning had come at last, it was still cloudy and cold but it was calm and gentle meaning Hiccup wouldn't have trouble flying Toothless or his draconic friend pulling the raft. Thank Odin for that much, the gods must of heard is prayers about it being clear enough to fly. He had to get back to Arendelle, he had a terrible feeling that something bad happened and Elsa needed him. Once the sun was up, he woke the others. "Its clear, eat up. The winds are low right now, and waves calm. If we leave in the next 30 minutes, we'll make it back to Arendelle in 3 hours." Hiccup stated as calm as he could.

"We'll eat on the raft. Lets get going, I've had enough of this nightmare." Iduna said firmly with a smile. Hiccup nodded, it took them 10 minutes to get the raft ready, and latched to Toothless. They were eating apples and some cooked fish that Toothless took care of as Hiccup jumped on his friends back and they set off towards Arendelle. He was getting home, and nothing was stopping him. He was flying straight through with no breaks. He would get to Elsa today if it was the last thing he did.

(The Woods)

After a long night of traveling non stop. Kristoff, Sven and Anna walked on a narrow rim of a mountain. "How close are we?" Anna asked.

"Still far off, we won't reach the mountain until mid day at best without the sled..." Kristoff mumbled.

"A said I was sorry..." Anna frowned while they walked then she saw a clearing and walked towards it. As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of something far below and she gasps while Kristoff comes beside her to look at what caught her eye. "Arendelle..." She whispered out.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff pointed out slowly.

"...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna said firmly believing such.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked looking at Anna gently.

Anna nods a little uncertain, "Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" She points straight ahead.

Kristoff laughed shaking his head at her, "More like this way." He move her arm up so she points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain. Anna's eyes widened a little, they had to climb THAT?! Oh maybe she was in over head but it didn't matter. She had to get to Elsa, to stop this winter. After a few more hours, they reached and area where they were beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful..." Anna smiles softly looking at it all.

Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere. "Yeah...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." While this is going on, Anna and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven - could he actually be talking? Sven looks back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, wanders up behind them. "How 'bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." He stops between Kristoff and Anna. They look down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna. "Am I right?"

Anna screamed as her reflexes take over and she kicks the snowman's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" The little snowman says happily to Kristoff now.

"You're creepy." Kristoff tosses the head back to Anna and they commence a game of hot potato or in this case, cold talking snowman head.

"I don't want it!" Anna tosses it back

"Backatchya!" Kristoff returns it to her.

"Please don't drop me." The snowman asked as his body runs at Anna, arms waving. "All right, we got off to a bad start." He says calmly.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Anna throws the head back on the body, upside down. The snowman smiles happily, then looks confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman asks as Anna sympathetically kneels in front of the snowman and turns his head around the right way. "Oooh! Thank you!" He says smiling now.

"You're welcome." Anna replied gently to him.

"Now I'm perfect." The snowman gleams looking over himself, Anna looks over his innocent face, and gets an idea.

"Well, almost" Anna says while she digs into Kristoff's satchel, holds up a carrot just as the snowman turned toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" The snowman says wobbling a bit.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" Anna asks quickly as the snowman sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." He goes cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." He touches it lightly as Anna reaches behind him to the bulk of the carrot sticking

out the back of his head, and pushes it forward. "What? Hey! Whoa." He now sees his now big nose, "Oh, I love it even more! Hah...All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." The snowman now named Olaf introduces himself. Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does.

He was the name of the snowman, the exact same one that Elsa and her made as kids. "Olaf?...That's right. Olaf!"

"...And you are?" Olaf asks confused.

"Oh, um...I'm Anna." She greets softly smiling to him.

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asks curiously.

"That's Sven." Anna says.

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf questions her, Anna blinks a little.

"...Sven." She replies.

Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused. "Oh. They're-oh, okay..." He says now accepting it, "Makes things easier for me." Olaf beamed while Sven tried to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" Olaf said happily.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asks him now.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf responds while a curious Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asks with hope in her voice.

Now studying the arm, "Fascinating..."

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf says again.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna smiles wide to the snowman of her childhood.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf repeats for the third time in response.

Kristoff was now bending the twig arm, "How does this work?" He asks as Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face.

"Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." Olaf stated firmly taking his arm back and putting it in place before turning to Anna again, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff responds to the snowman now.

Shocked he asks, "Summer?" Sinking into wistfulness, "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf says in a whisper of curiousness and delight.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff remarks sarcastically as Anna shoots him a glare.

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Olaf wanders in to a dream like state thinking about Summer.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff grins, Anna smacks his arm hard.

"Don't you dare." Anna warns him. He then straightens up and smiles.

"So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Anna laughs and then Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts.

"Somebody's got to tell him." Kristoff says in disbelief and soon follows the rest of the group along the mountain.

(Arendelle)

Most were sitting inside the castle staying warm or trudged the snow to get to their homes. It had been like this two days and seemed to get colder with each passing day the winter remained. Elsa had run off, Anna chased her, and now Hans had gone to find Anna. The Vikings of Berk were sitting in the hall with a few others, helping where they could with those who were cold and needed attention.

But outside, Hiccup had returned but no one saw him yet. Toothless pulled the raft on the frozen fjord and continued towards the castle. Noticing the gates were closed and all the snow and ice, his fears were obvious. Something happened and Elsa lost control of her magic. "Stay here. I'll open the gates." Hiccup told them as he untied the rope and flew over the gate and in to the square. As soon as he landed he was swarmed by citizens rejoicing for his return to the castle.

"THE PRINCE HAS RETURNED!" Someone yelled out, this got everyone's attention from the hall as they held their blankets and rushed out to see.

"Prince?" The Vikings questioned as they got up and made it outside to see the swarm of people around the male who stood around 5 feet 9 inches with dark brown hair.

"Thank God you've returned!" One citizen said, now Kai came forward pushing through everyone.

"Your majesty, so much has happened...The queen sent us in to an eternal winter, Princess Anna is missing too..." Kai explained.

"Wait wait...hold up. The queen...you mean...Elsa?" Hiccup asked now.

"Yes...a soul survivor of the ship said the ship capsized in a storm and he was picked up by another boat and brought here...Elsa became queen two days ago, and then...this all happened..." Kai informed him.

"The king and queen are alive..." Hiccup stated hearing a round of gasps now. "For the love of Thor...Open the gates!" Hiccup ordered the guards, they opened the two sets of double doors and sure enough standing there were King Agnarr and Queen Iduna with the captain of the ship and two crew mates. "Took a few weeks but I found them and brought them home, just like I said I would." Hiccup said calmly.

"But we've been at sea for 6 days...much rest is needed. Take them inside, I'll find Elsa and Anna..." Hiccup stated firmly. No one could believe it, the king and queen were alive.

"We might not be alive if not for him..." Iduna said gently.

"You are...please rest my lord and lady. I will bring your daughter's home...on my word." Hiccup bowed to them before jumping on Toothless's back again, "Lets go bud." Hiccup said to his dragon who crooned in response, "Stand back..." Hiccup warned the citizens. They all stepped away giving Toothless room to spread his wings but just as he was about to take off, he heard something he hadn't in 6 years.

"Odin's ghost...Night Fury!" Hiccup whipped around to see his father, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut standing there is shock as he showed them his face.

"Hi–Hiccup..." Stoick breathed out.

"Oh this is so not my day! Anything else you wanna throw at me, Odin?! Maybe a hurricane or a tornado?..." Hiccup grumbled out as he sighed facing the group again.

"Yo–you're alive?!" The group gasped. Hiccup didn't even know what to say to them and right now, it didn't matter. He was needed elsewhere, Elsa needed him. This unfortunate reunion would have to wait.

"I ran away. I didn't kill myself or die, no. I don't know why you are here and right now I really don't care...If you'll excuse me." Hiccup stated with narrowed eyes.

"B-But hold on a second...you've been here for...6 years?!" Snotlout protested still trying to recover from shock.

"Yes I have been." Hiccup replied trying to keep calm.

"You're...riding a dragon...a...Night Fury..." Astrid said with wide eyes.

"Oh for the love of Thor...Yes! I'm riding a Night Fury, he's my best friend too so don't get any bright ideas..." Hiccup growled a little. "I made it clear in my letters. I couldn't, and wouldn't kill dragons. I don't have time for this right now...I made a promise to the king and queen I'd bring home their daughters...and I never go back on my word." Hiccup looked away from them preparing to take off by opening the tail.

"Y–you can't! The queen...she has ice powers. You'll get hurt!" Astrid had worry in her tone now.

"I know she does. I've known for 6 years...I'm her boyfriend, she won't hurt me." Hiccup stated coldly. "Get inside and stay out of my way...I'll deal with you later, once I bring home my future wife and sister in law." Hiccup remarked. "Lets go, Toothless!" Hiccup called out, Toothless launched in to the sky with a roar heading towards the mountains leaving the Vikings of his former tribe in complete shock.

"H–he's...been here for...6 years...alive and..." Stoick tried to process the new information that his son was alive.

"Did he just say future wife and...sister in law?" Astrid blinked.

"Yes. He's been here for 6 years, he crashed here during a storm. Our youngest found him, he told us his story and we allowed him to stay with us. We named him Prince Hiccup, he and my oldest, Elsa are best friends. Her magic was controlled with him around but when she feels alone and scared without him. She loses control, I suspect such has happened here. Hiccup will calm her down and things will return to normal. And then he plans to propose to her, he asked for our blessing already. Of course we gave it to him. You'll see." Agnarr stated calmly as he and his wife made it inside the castle to rest.

(The North Mountain)

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asks while they are walking through the area.

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna says with the upmost confidence in her voice.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." Kristoff asks in disbelief.

"Yup." Anna says simply.

Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, gulping, moves carefully around the spike. "So you're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asks blinking a little nervously.

"Why would I be?" Anna retorts while still walking.

"Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He laughs it off. Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.

"What now?" Anna asked looking at Kristoff for a solution. Kristoff looks around, sighs now digging in his rucksack.

"...It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff says in a matter of fact tone.

"Says who?" Sven nudges Kristoff, who looks up to see Anna trying to climb the cliff's flat face. Finding her actions ridiculous, "What are you doing?"

"...I'm going...to see...my sister." Anna strains to climb the cliff.

"You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff watches her searching for footholds and hand-holds. "I wouldn't put my foot there..." He states.

"You're distracting me." Anna mumbles out.

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff asks her.

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." Anna says trying to get her footing right.

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff mentions watching with amusement now.

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you–..." Anna trails off with a grunt losing her foot hold.

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?" Kristoff remarks watching Anna kick a foot above her head to catch a foot hold.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes, the love experts!" Kristoff smiles wide. Anna realizes she's stuck.

"...Please tell me I'm almost there." In truth she's only about six feet up. Her muscles shaking, "...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Anna pants. Kristoff smiles, getting a kick out of her.

"Hang on..." He pulls the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff.

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Olaf informs him.

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Anna throws herself back off the cliff and Kristoff catches her bridal style. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise. She hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off. Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck with a smile and follows through the spot in the cliff. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace.

"Whoa." Anna says in awe admiring the ice palace.

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff chokes up a little smiling with wide eyes.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his aide.

"All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him. "You stay right here, buddy." Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details. "...Flawless." Kristoff breathes out.

Anna arrives at the door with a hand up to knock but hesitates. "...Knock..." Olaf tells her gently. Anna doesn't, "Just knock..." Olaf says again. Still, Anna hesitated on knocking. "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf asks looking at Kristoff now. Suddenly, Anna knocks and the sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open slowly.

"Ha. It opened. That's a first..." Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, and stops him.

"You should...probably wait out here." Anna said shyly.

"What?" Kristoff asks her.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna shrugged smiling a little.

"But...Oh come on! It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Kristoff complains whining softly.

"Bye, Sven!" Olaf starts to head inside. Anna stops him too.

"You too, Olaf." Anna says gently kneeling down to his level.

"Me?" Olaf asks sadly.

"Just give us a minute." Anna asks them both. Olaf nods to her.

"Okay." He replies as Anna walked inside with the doors shutting behind her and Olaf began counting to sixty. This was it, two days of traveling to get here. Nearly freezing, getting eaten by wolves, falling in a gorge, meeting a magical talking snowman from her childhood, and trying to climb a tall straight cliff led her to this moment. She'd get to see Elsa, confront her about her magic and bring her back to Arendelle to stop the winter.


	14. Struck

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Fourteen: Struck.

Hiccup was racing above the trees towards the North Mountain, he could see the ice palace and knew it was Elsa's creation. While flying on Toothless to get there against the harsh winds his mind fell on what happened at the castle when he returned with the king and queen. His father and the Vikings he was in dragon training with were there? How! And why!? It made no sense. Hiccup had left his past in the past, he didn't want to see them again. This made things so much more complicated for him because when he returned with Elsa and Anna, he'd have to face them and he really just didn't want too.

"I cannot believe they are here! And for what...They have...never had a reason to leave the Archipelago before..." Hiccup mumbled as Toothless warbled in response to him. "It doesn't matter, right now...our focus is Anna and Elsa. We'll bring them home and then we'll deal with the Vikings..." Hiccup stated firmly. Toothless gave a screech in agreement as he continued to zip through the skies against the cold winds which didn't bother him having grown up on Berk for 12 years with snow 9 months of the year and hail the 3.

(With Anna, Kristoff, Olaf & Sven)

Anna walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie. Everything was made of perfect glistening ice, Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing before her. "Elsa!" She calls out, "It's me...Anna." Anna slips a little on the icy floor but steadies herself near the staircase leading upward on the right side.

"Anna?" Elsa steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Anna, looks to her longingly and can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place, is amazing." Anna says in shock still of the beautiful ice palace.

"Thank you," Elsa relies cautiously but remains polite as she adds, "I never knew what I was capable of." Anna starts to climb the stairs.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known–..." Anna begins but Elsa backed up, away from Anna.

Wanting to stay on guard, "No no, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Elsa suggests softly.

"But I just got here." Anna protests smiling.

"...You belong in Arendelle." Elsa informs her.

"So do you." Anna takes another step up. Elsa backs up more with fear.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa says gently keeping her hands together on the railing.

"...Actually, about that..." Anna begins before they both here counting. "58...59...60." Anna recognizes the voice belongs to Olaf.

"Wait. What is that?..." Elsa asks confused now and then Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf introduces happily.

Elsa is shocked, Olaf was the name of the snowman she and Anna had built as kids. The snowman she built on her way up the mountain, this was that snowman? "Olaf?" Elsa questions, Olaf stops beside Anna and looks up at Elsa, intimidated.

"You built me. You remember that?" Olaf says bashfully to her.

"And you're alive?..." Elsa asks still astonished.

"Um...I think so?" Olaf replies flexing his twig hands from fists to normal to imitate his moving around and being alive.

Anna kneels down beside Olaf smiling as she looks to her elder sister, "He's just like the one we built as kids...Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna offers softly as Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to her.

 _ **/Flashback: 10 years ago/**_

 _5 year old Anna is struck by 8 year old Elsa's powers on accident, "Anna!" Elsa calls out with worry. Young Anna falls unconscious rolling down the small snow hill and Young Elsa races to her._

 _ **/End Flashback: Present/**_

Elsa's face sinks in pain as she holds her arms with her hands, shaking her head. "No, we can't." Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps. "Goodbye, Anna." Elsa says without looking at her.

"Elsa, wait–..." Anna tries to follow her.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you." She calls back. Elsa continues to flee but Anna pursues.

 _"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again..."_ Anna begs softly not wanting things to be how they used to be before Hiccup came to the castle, or 6 weeks ago when they learned their parents were dead at sea. Still having no idea that Hiccup was back and so were their parents. _"Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore..."_ Anna sings lightly.

 _"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand."_ Anna offers, now that she knows of Elsa's powers she wants to help. _"We can head down this mountain together, You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here..."_ Anna says in a sing song voice smiling.

They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined. "Anna..." Elsa smiles a little. _"Please go back home, Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_ Elsa sings back knowing Anna has always wanted a life where the gates where the gates were opened.

"Yeah, but–..." Anna begins but Elsa continues.

"I know!" Elsa cuts her off with her hands up, smiling nervously as she backs up and turns moving to the balcony doors now. _"You mean well, But leave me be. Yes I'm alone, But I'm alone and free."_ Elsa opens up the balcony doors then notices Anna beside her and moves away quickly. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me." Elsa turns from her scared.

 _"Actually we're not."_ Anna states.

Elsa stops and looks at her confused now, _"What do you mean 'You're not'?"_ Elsa replies.

 _"I get the feeling you don't know..."_ Anna responds becoming nervous now.

 _"What do I not know!?"_ Elsa asks with worry but force.

 _"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow..."_ Anna sings softly.

"What?" Elsa looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Anna tells her now cautiously.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asks in shock and fear as a light snow began to fall in the room.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Anna says smiling to her now.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." Elsa retorts worried.

"Sure you can. I know you can." Anna insists happily, snow starts to swirl around the room.

 _"Cause for the first time in forever..."_ Anna begins singing again as Elsa turns from her, panicking.

 _"Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free!..."_ Elsa sings out.

 _"You don't have to be afraid."_ Anna replies to Elsa gently walking towards her watching the storm swirling in the room become faster.

 _"No escape from the storm inside of me..."_ The snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it.

 _"We can work this out together..."_ Anna offers lightly trying to reassure her sister.

 _"I can't control the curse!"_ Elsa yells out.

 _"We'll reverse the storm you've made..."_ Anna insists as calmly as she can although the storm's speed is beginning to make her nervous.

 _"Anna please, you'll only make it worse!"_ Elsa snaps back as she turns facing an ice wall where she sees her reflection.

 _"Don't panic..."_ Anna tells her.

 _"There's so much fear!"_ Elsa runs her fingers through her hair with worry, clearly afraid.

 _"We'll make the sunshine bright!"_ Anna says louder nearing Elsa to comfort her.

" _You're not safe here!"_ Elsa warns her as she had turned to face her sister.

 _"We can face this thing together..."_ But as Anna sings, the storm in the room makes it almost a complete white out blizzard taking over the room. From the distance neither of them notice Hiccup racing towards the castle on Toothless as fast as he came, worry in his eyes. He can see the storm raging from where he is and urges Toothless to go faster. He has to get there, he had to make it in time.

 _"No...I..."_ Elsa pulls her hands close to her chest as she closes her eyes tightly.

 _"We can change this winter weather and everything will be..."_ Anna's voice disappears in the storm.

 _"I CAN'T!"_ She screams out. Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her while Toothless lands on the balcony of ice.

"ELSA, NO!" Hiccup jumped off and raced in as pushes Anna down and out of the way while the snow Elsa had sucked in to her body bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake and he is struck right in the heart. He grasps his chest in pain and stumbles back. He pants now as he falls to his knees.

Elsa having heard Hiccup's voice, turns and gasps seeing him on one knee, clutching his chest in pain. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side who was now shaking her head a little and looking over to see Hiccup had come, and pushed her out of the way of Elsa's blast, and took it himself.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Kristoff asks immediately as we went to help her up.

"I'm okay...I'm fine." Anna gets to her feet, determined now as she sees Hiccup and moved beside him. "Hiccup...are you okay?..." Anna asks him.

"I–I'm...fine..." He forces out getting to his feet now trying to hide the pain of being struck by Elsa's powers directly in the chest.

Elsa now sees Kristoff, but her worry lies with Hiccup having been struck by her powers. "Hiccup! What are...you doing here..." She starts to ask but then she realized she had struck him. She hurt him, the man she loved she had hurt. He wasn't safe, just like Anna wasn't. She was too dangerous for even him. "It doesn't matter. You have to go. All of you..." Elsa tells them now.

"No, I know we can figure this out together–..." Anna begins but Elsa snaps back.

"How!? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me!" Elsa yells and Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls and he puts a protective arm around Anna. Toothless croons with worry as he nuzzled Hiccup's cheek.

"El–Elsa...please...come back..." Hiccup coughed weakly.

"I–I think we should go..." Kristoff warns them.

"Hiccup...I–I'm sorry..." Elsa says backing away from them now, Hiccup tries to reach for her but the pain in his chest forced him to lose his balance and he leaned against Toothless for support. Seeing he needed help, Anna put his arm over her shoulder and helped him get on Toothless's back. "I'm too...dangerous for even you...You have to leave." Elsa tells them as firmly as she can manage. She's hurt Anna 10 years ago, and now...she'd hurt Hiccup who was trying to save Anna.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna stands firm.

"Yes...you are." Elsa says heartbroken at what she'd done but very firm on her decision. Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman whose eyes flowed a light blue as it roared at them. Anna's, Kristoff's, Olaf's, and Hiccup's eyes all widened as Elsa's figure disappeared behind the massive snowman.

"Oh no..." Kristoff whimpered in fear at the sight. Hiccup had to keep Anna safe, he promised he would. He would have to come back for Elsa afterwards. Hiccup ignored the pain in his chest as he pulled Anna on the back of Toothless.

"Hold on. Get us out of here bud!" Hiccup ordered Toothless as he opened his tail. Toothless lifted in to the sky and grabbed Kristoff with his paws before whipping around before the giant snowman could get them and speeding off outside and back to the main level before the ice staircase where Sven was waiting with his tongue stuck to the ice. Toothless put Kristoff down then landed.

The massive snowman opened the doors to Elsa's ice palace and glared at them, as he threw Olaf's head down. "Heads up!" Olaf warned as Kristoff and Anna who was now off Toothless ducked down and Olaf's head landed against a snowy rock, they went to stand up again as he warned, "Watch out for my butt!" They ducked again. Anna grumbled as she picked up some snow to roll it in to a ball.

"It is not nice to throw people!" She yelled going to throw it but Kristoff held her back and she grunted a few times trying to get free. "Let me at him. I want to get him. I..."

"All right feisty pants. Calm down. Woah! Just let the snowman be..." Kristoff tells her quickly.

"Okay. I'm calm..." She trails off as Kristoff lets her go. Anna backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at the snowman. Silence as the tiny little ball hits his back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He roars out while spikes shoot out of his joints.

"Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Kristoff yells as Anna and him prepare to back up.

"Hiccup...get us out of here." Anna asks quickly.

"I–I can't! Toothless's tail is frozen, I can't open it." Hiccup replied now.

"...I'll distract Marshmallow. You guys go!" Olaf tells them as Kristoff pushes Anna along. Sven runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven. "No, no, not you guys!" Olaf yells.

"Come on bud, follow Anna...We'll have to run for now." Hiccup orders Toothless who didn't need to be told twice and darted off in the direction Anna and Kristoff had gone. The large snowman guard goes charging after Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow.

"This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf says muffled. Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow, now called by Olaf, lands hard right behind them. They're off again through a maze of conifer trees that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail. Toothless glided beside them and continues running, sure he couldn't fly but gliding on a breeze could still be done.

"This way!" Kristoff tells them quickly.

"Anna, the trees!" Hiccup tells her. Anna understand with a smile and grabs a branch of a sagging trees which releases all of the snow. Hiccup does the same as Toothless walks backwards pulling the tree down, as soon as Marshmallow was in range. "Now!" They both release the branches and the tree snaps upright, knocking Marshmallow back. Kristoff blinks in surprise but is also impressed it had worked.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Anna cheers as the keep running with her fist in the air triumphantly.

"We got him!" Hiccup cheers with her. They burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge.

"Whoa, stop!" Kristoff says quickly as they all look down.

"It's a hundred foot drop..." Anna pants with worry.

"It's two hundred." Kristoff and Hiccup say together. Kristoff pulls his rope out then ties the rope around Anna and pulls tight.

"Ow." Anna winces. Kristoff drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe. "What's that for?" Anna asks watching curiously with Hiccup who is also quite confused.

"I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff informs her quickly.

"Might wanna hurry it up!" Hiccup warns looking back hearing the heavy footsteps of Marshmallow coming through the conifer tree forest.

"Okay. What if we fall?" Anna questions.

"There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully..." Kristoff mumbled unsure of those facts himself. They hear an angry roar coming closer. "Anna. On three." Kristoff tells her as Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight.

"Okay. You tell me when..." Anna says firmly.

"One..." Kristoff begins counting.

"...I'm ready to go..." Anna says looking down moving back and forth a bit.

"Two..." Kristoff continues.

"...I was BORN ready! Yes!" Anna is all pumped up now.

"Calm down." Kristoff informs her clearly not wanting to do this. A huge tree flies through the air toward them.

"TREE!" Anna jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with her. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope but the rope catches their fall. Thankfully.

"Whoa! That happened!" Kristoff asks now. Back up top, Hiccup looks over the edge for them.

"Are you two alright?" Hiccup asks quickly then sees the small snowman, Olaf emerging from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run.

"Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape." Olaf says then he stops and puts his body back together in the right order. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Olaf announces.

"No you didn't..." Hiccup states to the snowman. Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf who turns to face him.

"Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things..." Olaf says happily to him but Marshmallow roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor. "NO!" Olaf jumps onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference. "This is not making much of a difference!" Olaf tells himself. Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff. "WHOA!" Olaf yells and passes Anna and Kristoff.

"Olaf!" Anna yells trying to reach for him but he keeps falling.

"Hang in there, guys!" Olaf calls before vanishing from sight. Marshmallow starts yanking Kristoff and Anna's rope up.

"Wait, what?" Anna says looking up as Kristoff's head hits the cliff.

"Aargghh!" Kristoff passes out and hangs like a rag doll.

"Kristoff!" Anna says with worry while Marshmallow pulls them up then roars and breathes snow all over them.

"Don't come back!" Marshmallow yells at them.

Now grossed out by his snow breath, "Ugh. We won't." Anna whips out a knife from Kristoff's belt and cuts the rope. Kristoff comes to just as they fall, both screaming with fear. Hiccup's eyes widen as he give Toothless a light nudge and they dive over the cliff towards the bottom, Toothless grabbed both Anna and Kristoff then extended his wings to slow the decent but due to his frozen tail it wasn't enough.

Toothless thrust Anna and Kristoff in to the snow safely as he touched down hard and rolled throwing Hiccup off him and in to the snow, successfully covering him. Anna opens her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." Anna says then looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow.

Olaf now began shaking the boots "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf worries. Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow.

"Those are my legs." Kristoff grumbles as Olaf's bottom goes running by.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Olaf says to Kristoff who grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body. "Oh, that feels better. Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose. "Hey, Sven!" Olaf turns to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose and misses. "He found us. Who's my cute little reindeer?" Olaf says in a cute voice.

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow. "Here." He lifts her out easily.

"Whoa!" Anna says impressed with how easily he pulled her out.

"You okay?" Kristoff asks her softly.

"Thank you." Anna replies calmly as their meet eyes. "...Um...How's your head?" She touches the spot where he banged his head.

"Ah! Ooh!" He groans then he catches himself and waves off the pain with a giggle. "I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull." Kristoff adds quickly.

"I don't have a skull...Or bones." Olaf stated quietly staring at them.

"...So..." The awkwardness is killing him. "Now what?" He asks shly.

Anna feeling shy as well, "Now what?" Then she begins to panic with wide eyes. "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business–...Oh God...Hiccup!" Anna suddenly remember he was not only stuck by Elsa's powers but had dove off the cliff to save them, then thrown off Toothless. Her blue eyes search the area before she sees Toothless pulling Hiccup from the snow pile by his collar and she sighs in relief walking over to him. "Are you okay, Hiccup?" Anna asks helping him brush off the snow.

"Y–Yeah...I'm alright. Are you princess Anna?" Hiccup looks over her carefully.

"I–I'm fine thanks to you...why did you...do that for me?" Anna asked him curiously with worry.

"Because I promised your parents I'd bring you both back to the castle safely...And if I hadn't, you would of been struck." Hiccup told her calmly. Kristoff walks over now towards them, "And who is this?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh! Hiccup this is Kristoff, he's been...helping me up the mountain to see Elsa. Kristoff, this is Prince Hiccup. Elsa's...boyfriend." Anna said unsure of how else to introduce him. He wasn't a brother or even of the family, but he was heir to the Viking chief to his former chief so the title seemed appropriate to use.

"Pleased to meet you." Hiccup offered a bow and his hand. Kristoff took it, shaking while he bowed back.

"Same to you..." Kristoff replies. "You sure...you're okay?" Kristoff asked him as he noticed Hiccup's hair seemed to turn white but a light shade over the auburn Hiccup already had.

"I'm fine..." Hiccup stated as he looked back up, then checked over Toothless's tail. "Well, we aren't flying out...And I don't have the map. I need to get back to Elsa..." He stated as he began looking for a way out.

"Maybe you should...worry about your hair?!" Anna pointed out now.

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair..." Hiccup grumbled out.

"No, she means yours is turning white." Kristoff adds now, Hiccup glanced up to see the color change now and his eyes widened some. "It's because she struck you; isn't it?" Kristoff asks.

"Does it look that bad?" Hiccup asks looking to Anna, Kristoff, and Toothless now.

"...No." The two replied uneasily after minute, Toothless gave a weak gummy like smile. Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation.

"You hesitated..." Olaf states.

"No, I didn't." Kristoff says quickly.

"Doesn't matter...I have to get to Elsa, she needs me right now." Hiccup says walking again but this time, Anna stops him holding on to his arm.

"Hiccup no...you need help." Anna says with worry.

"She's right. Now, come on." Kristoff nods to him as he looks around, he smiled with a plan now. He walks heading towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf follow.

"Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf asks curiously. Anna helps Hiccup on Toothless's back as she climbs behind him and Toothless follows Kristoff.

"To see my friends." Kristoff replies simply.

"The love experts?" Anna asks now.

"Love experts?!" Hiccup and Olaf say together a little surprised.

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff smiles.

"How do you know?" Anna responds wondering how he is so sure of himself. Kristoff looks her over, remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal an orange haired child when he was little. That girl was Anna because Elsa was standing with the king and queen. The white strip in Anna's hair was clear then as it is now.

"...Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff answers firmly. As they round the bend, the sunsets while Kristoff leads them to the troll's home. Hiccup closed his eyes, he was exhausted and now in pain.

 _'Don't worry, Elsa...Everything, will be okay. I'll be back for you, I'll bring you home and we'll start our lives together. I love you.'_ Hiccup thinks as he opens his eyes and looks forwards once more.


	15. The Trolls

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Fifteen: The Trolls.

The next day after Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Hiccup had been at her palace, Elsa paced, distraught about what happened. She finally sees Hiccup again, and what does she do in her fear about thrusting Arendelle in to an eternal winter? She loses control and strikes Hiccup with her powers. Something that would of hit Anna if Hiccup hadn't arrived when he did. Now twice she had hurt someone she cared about. She begins to talk to herself trying to keep the fear from taking over again.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" Elsa orders herself but she hears ice cracking. Elsa stops now looking around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle. Elsa's eyes widen with worry and fear as she pulls her arms in close. This was all her fault.

(With Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Toothless)

The Northern Lights are bright overhead and Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back. "Look, Sven. The sky's awake." Behind Olaf and Sven, Anna walks with Kristoff while Hiccup rides on Toothless trying to keep himself from shivering.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asks him.

"...N-no...Just fine." Hiccup replies stubbornly but Anna knows better.

"No you're not, Hiccup." Anna sighs heavily. Kristoff looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought.

"Wait. Come here." He walks them around a bend into a rock-lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. Hiccup gets off Toothless and holds on to him while they walk to the vent and puts his hands over it loving the feeling. Anna and Kristoff do the same.

"Oooh... That's nice." Anna says smiling as they continue on the path, walking from vent to vent.

Taking a deep breath, "So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven...until they took me in." Kristoff begins to explain to Anna. Hiccup stays quiet walking slightly behind with Toothless.

"They did?" Anna asks surprised.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy." Kristoff nervously rambles, "But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well." He says afterwards. Anna touches Kristoff's arm, reassuringly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful." Anna tells him smiling. Kristoff smiles, appreciating her sincerity.

"Okay then..." Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces– "Meet my family." Anna, Hiccup, and Olaf all blink seeing that Kristoff is surrounded by rocks. "Hey, guys!" As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf, Hiccup, and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded.

"...They're rocks." Anna says to no one in particular, more of a self realization.

"He's crazy..." Olaf says slowly and then leans in to Anna to whisper, "I'll distract them while you run." Olaf wanders through the rocks with a smile, "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf beams, acting to be happy to meet these 'family' members of Kristoff's, whom Olaf has firmly believed is named Sven like the reindeer. "Anna, because I love you, I insist you run." Olaf whispers to her before turning to the rock before him. "I understand you're love experts!" Olaf says, "Why aren't you running?!" Olaf asks quickly.

"Anna...this guy took a hard hit to the head...we should...just get back to the castle. Toothless's tail is unfrozen now...come on." Hiccup tells Anna as he came beside her. Anna snaps out of her shock and starts backing away.

"Okay. Um...I'm gonna go–..." Anna starts as she turns to leave with Hiccup. Just then the rocks around her start rolling. "Ah! Kristoff!" Anna exclaims. Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold to reveal they are trolls.

One troll looks and smiles wide, "KRISTOFF'S HOME!"

Now various trolls states, "Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long! Kristoff's home!" Olaf jumps around all excitedly.

"Kristoff's home!" Olaf says excitedly. He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls. "Wait? Kristoff?"

Anna watches, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention as one troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength. "Oh, lemme look at you!"

Another troll tries to pull off his clothes "Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them."

"Ah! No. I'm gonna keep my clothes on, thank you." Kristoff blushes keeping his pants up and looking nervously at Anna. Hiccup was blinking. They were trolls. Actual rock trolls. Man Gobber would get a kick out of this. Hiccup couldn't believe it, the did exist. He knew this from when Elsa told him about them but seeing it in person was on a whole new level of disbelief for him. "Great to see you all. Where's grand pabbie?" Kristoff asks now.

"He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom." Said one of the kid trolls with a mushroom on his back.

"And I earned my fire crystal." Said a troll scout proudly.

"I passed a kidney stone." Said on older, bigger troll now.

"Pick me up." Said one kid troll. The kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm and Kristoff sinks under the weight of him. Anna still stares, confused, then realizes.

"Trolls? They're trolls..." Anna sais quietly. Silence. All troll eyes turn to Anna. Blink. Blink.

"...He's brought a girl!" Announces a female troll happily.

"He's brought a girl!" The others yell out, suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Anna over to Kristoff. She falls into his arms.

"What's going on?" Anna asks confused.

"I've learned to just roll with it." Kristoff responds with a shrug. The female who originally noticed Anna now climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." The woman says happily.

"Wait. Oh. Um. No." Anna protests.

"You've got the wrong idea. That's not why we came here..." Kristoff nods trying to protest as well.

"Right. We're not. I'm not–..." Anna laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Hiccup and Toothless just stood there watching in shock, having obviously not been noticed yet. Though how to you miss a giant black dragon and a man dressed like a prince?

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" The troll woman asks as Hiccup blinked a few times. _"Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks? Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet? And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sorta smelly. But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet."_

 _"So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws. His peculiar brain, dear, his thing for the reindeer. That's outside a few of nature's laws. So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of...You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!"_ The trolls chorused together.

"Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here." Kristoff states quickly.

"I'll say..." The woman who started it all said. As various trolls begin asking more questions in sing song to Anna. _"Is it the way that he runs scared? Or that he's socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_ Said a kid troll as Anna stepped back.

"I did not need to know that." Anna noticed Kristoff blushing a little, Hiccup on the other had only sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head.

 _"Are you holding back your fondness...Due to his unmanly blondness? Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?"_ The trolls began again.

 _"He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of bugs..."_

"No I don't!" Kristoff protests quickly.

 _"His isolation is confirmation, of his desperation for healing hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer upper. But we know what to do...The way to fix this fixer upper, is to fix him up with you!"_ The trolls smile. Hiccup blinked, they wanted to have Anna be with Kristoff?

"Stop it, stop it, enough!" Kristoff gets them to stop, "She is engaged to someone else okay?!" Kristoff yells informatively. Anna's eyes widened as he felt Hiccup's stare of her.

"Excuse me...engaged?" Hiccup states firmly.

"Uh...y–yeah...A–a lot happened...while you were away, Hiccup..." Anna said nervously, the trolls now blink seeing Hiccup and Toothless and then they huddle together.

 _"So she's a bit of a fixer upper. That's a minor thing...This quote engagement is a flex arrangement...And by the way I don't see no ring."_ Various trolls say now before un-huddling and looking at Kristoff.

 _"So she's a bit of a fixer upper! Her brain's a bit betwixt...Get the fiance out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed!"_ The trolls sang in harmony as Kristoff face palmed in defeat. The male trolls tackled him down and put a moss cape on him, then a crown of moss, and sticks. Hiccup could not believe this was happening right now. Were they assuming...he was Anna's fiancé?! Hiccup now smacked his palm to his face groaning.

 _"We aren't saying you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best..."_ The woman troll sang softly to Anna, which made her listen carefully in understanding. The female trolls now begin to dress Anna with moss. Kristoff looks over at Anna. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.

 _"True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. That's what it's all about! Father, sister, brother. We need each other...To raise us up and round us out."_ The trolls sang out. By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers. _"Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove..."_ The trolls smiled as Olaf now jumped in.

 _"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is..."_ Olaf sang with them.

 _"True. True. True. True love!"_ During this last bit Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other differently. Maybe those trolls are right? Sparks fly between the two as they smile.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded–..." The troll priest began as Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened in shock. Hiccup's mouth dropped open seeing where it was going now.

"Wait, what?!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're getting married." The priest stated calmly.

 _"LOVE!"_ The trolls yell in unison. Just then before they can say anything else, Hiccup clutches his chest and collapses breathing heavily, Toothless catches her and he begins shivering fiercely. Anna gasps worried, Kristoff turns to Sven now.

"Help us out, Sven." Kristoff says as Sven tilts his head, offering his antlers. Kristoff grabs Sven's antlers and he pulls them out. Anna rushes over to Hiccup to help him stand up, Kristoff puts Hiccup's arm over his shoulder to help support his weight.

"He's cold like ice." Kristoff pants a little looking around at the trolls for help. Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie and he stops in front of Hiccup who was being held up by Anna and Kristoff.

"There's strange magic here!" Pabbie says first.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff exclaims.

"Bring him down to me, Kristoff." Pabbie instructs. Kristoff and Anna help Hiccup to a kneeling position so Pabbie could reach him. Pabbie looks into his weak eyes. "Young prince, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your lover. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Pabbie tells him as Hiccup's eyes widen at the news, Kristoff and Anna's turn to worry for him.

"What...? No..." Hiccup says weakly.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff insists quickly.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was his head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie tells him.

"An act of true love?" Anna asks looking at the trolls now.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Offered the woman troll closest to them. A bunch of trolls give each other kisses.

Hiccup shivers again, collapsing further down and more of his hair turns white. "Hiccup we have to get you back to Arendelle..." Anna says quickly.

"N–no...We need...to get to Elsa..." Hiccup argues weakly.

"You are in no condition to be traveling in this cold. We'll get Elsa..." Kristoff adds now.

"You...are the young man I saw 10 years ago in Elsa's future, the one that would help her. You are not from these parts, and you ride a creature of fire, you have no fear and your gift of understanding those who are different is beyond words..." Pabbie says now.

"Wait...You knew...Hiccup would be in Elsa's life?" Anna questioned looking at the elder troll now.

"Anna, Grand Pabbie is the one who healed you 10 years ago. That's why I said I've seen it before..." Kristoff sighs.

"I don't...understand? Elsa had frozen my heart 10 years ago? Is that why...the gates were locked and she avoided me until Hiccup came around?" Anna asked in shock.

"Your sister didn't freeze your heart, Anna. Only your head, she struck you by accident trying to keep you from falling from a high snow peak she'd made when you were playing as kids those years ago. Its where...your white streak of hair comes from. The king...and queen brought you here to the elder troll...and he changed your memories from playing with Elsa and her magic, to normal memories of you two playing in the snow together." Hiccup coughed now.

"H–how do...you know about that?" Anna sputtered out.

"Elsa...told me the day I took her flying on...Toothless. She showed me her magic, I've...known for 6 years. We all have...She didn't want you to know incase...it scared you to know she hurt you. With me around...she seemed to have it controlled...We asked your parents why they let me stay, and they said because the elder troll told them the one who would be able to help with Elsa's magic was a stranger from a far off land with a gift, riding a creature of fire who held no fear." Hiccup told her. "How did...she lose control. Everything...was fine before I left..."

"And when you left to go looking for my parents, the castle believed they were dead. Elsa...shut down again. She locked herself in her room, then was made queen 3 weeks later. During the coronation...I met a prince named Hans and...well we...sort of got engaged after just meeting. I asked for Elsa's blessing, she said no and I took her glove and she got mad. I pushed her to tell me...why she shut me out, shut the world out. I asked what she was so afraid of, and she released her powers and then ran away, up to the North Mountain. That's when I decided to go after her, when we realized she started an eternal winter..." Anna explained.

"We have to...get to her." Hiccup tried to force himself up.

"You'll get worse in this cold. We have to take you back, we'll get Elsa and bring her home. She'll come when she realizes that her love is needed..." Anna tells him calmly.

"Sh–she doesn't...know I love...her. And I don't...know if she loves me. We never...said it. Our dating...was on a like each other basis...I–I was...going to propose when we got back..." Hiccup closed his eyes as they helped him on Toothless now. Anna climbed behind him as Kristoff got on Sven and Olaf behind him.

"Anna. You take him back to Arendelle, I'll get Elsa. He needs to be warm as possible..." Kristoff told her. Anna nods as she put her hands on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Can you still work Toothless's tail or are we running back?" Anna asks now.

"I–I can...manage it..." Hiccup said weakly as he pressed the pedal stirrup down and opened Toothless's tail.

"Anna, be safe. I'll get there with Elsa as soon as I can." Kristoff told her, Anna smiled before Toothless launched in to the sky heading back towards Arendelle. Kristoff give Sven a kick and they dart off back towards the northern mountain.

(Elsa's Ice Palace)

Hans and the men tread cautiously towards the castle. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans orders the men. The Duke's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard.

"Go away!" He slams a fist inches from Hans who deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over. Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Hans. Marshmallow raises his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety. He sees his sword, leaps, and grabs it. Just then, Elsa peeks out the front doors.

The Duke's two thugs see her. "The Queen!" One of the thugs yell as they grab their weapons and rush inside the castle. Elsa panics quickly retreats inside behind the doors.

"Come on!" The thugs charge up the stairs and then they burst through the ice doors.

Elsa flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue and they trap her on the top floor, raising their crossbows.

"No. Please." Elsa pleads scared now. One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Elsa who at the last moment she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches from her face. The thugs reposition to take another shot, "Stay away!" Elsa shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack.

"Get her! Get her!" The thug orders while Elsa fights for her life.

(Outside The Palace)

Hans is nearly crushed by Marshmallow. He rolls away to safety then jumps to his feet. And with agile might, he slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Hans who goes over the edge. The men rush up the steps to see Hans clinging to the ice steps. His men help him up and they rush into the ice palace.

(With Elsa & The Thugs)

Elsa is surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other, she pushes back with a wall of ice up against the balcony doors which burst and crack under the power given off by Elsa. The balcony doors shatter as the thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death. Hans and his men run in. See the destruction and the thugs near death. "Queen Elsa!" Hans yells to get her attention, she glances back at him. "Don't be the monster they fear you are." He tells her quickly.

Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened and moments from death. She stops instantly panting. Elsa looks to Hans, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Elsa's back. Seeing it. Hans runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier comes crashing down. Elsa dives out of the way but she falls in the blast. The ice smashed like glass, and all that could be heard was the ear deafening ringing from the shattering of the ice falling.


	16. Deception

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Sixteen: Deception.

Racing through the snow on his reindeer, Kristoff makes it up the North Mountain to the ice palace. He sees the balcony shattered, the staircase broken, main doors opened, and Marshmallow gone. Seeing swords, and arrows he can only take a guess that people from the castle had come in search of Anna, found Elsa and took her. There were horse tracks leading back down the mountain and towards Arendelle. "We have to get back, Sven...now. Elsa is Hiccup's only chance to live." Kristoff tells him. Sven snorts and darts off back down the mountain.

(Arendelle)

Toothless flew high over the trees, and emerging to see Arendelle below them and the castle in plain sight. Hiccup shivers leaning back against Anna, she can see that he's weakening. Anna works her cape off and wraps it around Hiccup's form. "Just hang in there, Hiccup. We're almost there..." Anna soothes him. "Come on, Toothless, faster!" Anna urges. Toothless grunts as he zoomed through to the castle and let out a massive roar to get the attention of the guards.

"That sounded like...a dragon's roar..." Astrid lifted her head quickly as they'd all been in the great hall to keep warm. The king and queen were resting in the infirmary as it had been a long return trip. Hearing what Astrid said, they scrambled to their feet and rushed outside just as Toothless landed in the square.

Guards see Hiccup and Anna approaching, sliding off Toothless and that Hiccup is leaning on Anna for support, clearly hurt. "It's Princess Anna and Prince Hiccup!" The guard announces as people began to rejoice.

"I've got you." Anna looks up at him seeing he can barely stand.

"...Are you g-gonna be okay?" Hiccup shivered out.

"Don't worry about me." Just then Stoick, Kai, and a guard rush to help Anna.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." Kai stated quickly.

"My Lord. You are freezing." The guard says as he and Kai take the weight off Anna and hold Hiccup up while he pants a bit, the pain in his chest getting worse.

"Lets get you inside son..." Stoick says calmly.

"Keep away from me..." Hiccup warned darkly as Stoick backed up.

"Kindly keep your hands off the prince sir..." Warned a guard.

"Get him warm and my...friend is coming with queen Elsa immediately." Anna informed them as she rushed ahead to opened the castle doors. They help Hiccup inside as Anna looks at the Vikings now who were filled with concern.

"What...happened to him!" Astrid demanded immediately.

"Hiccup...took a blast that was supposed to hit me by Elsa...She lost control when I told her about Arendelle, I tried to assure her that we'd fix it together but she was locked in fear. Last minute before she released the blast, Hiccup flew in on Toothless and pushed me out if the way. She hit his heart..." Anna's head fell sadly.

"Wh–what does...that mean?" Fishlegs asks.

"He said she would never hurt him..." Ruffnut added.

"She wouldn't. But he jumped in before she realized he was there, she noticed after the fact and then sent us all away. She froze his heart, and if...Elsa doesn't kiss him soon...the ice will freeze him solid...forever." Anna looked at them now with worried eyes.

"Why does...she have to kiss him?" Astrid asked curiously now.

"Only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Anna states. At that moment, Kai returns outside to Anna's side and bows to her.

"Princess Anna, the prince is resting in one of the side rooms and the fireplace going...You should come inside too." Kai tells her calmly.

"Thank you. Please let me know when Elsa and my friend arrive. His name is Kristoff, and he'll be riding a reindeer in with Elsa and a little snowman named Olaf..." Anna smiles weakly to him.

"Of course my lady." Kai nods to her as Anna excuses herself and walking inside the castle with Kai behind her. The Vikings watched slowly then faced one another, they heart the Night Fury snort a little as he walked towards the stables.

"I–I can't believe...Hiccup has been here the whole time, riding on the back of a Night Fury..." Astrid sighed slowly. "And now...he's going to die if this queen doesn't kiss him?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"That's what the princess said. Hiccup must be in love with queen Elsa, and her in love with him. If only an act of true love can thaw his heart then it has to be her." Fishlegs shrugs.

"She hurt him!" Astrid snapped back.

"She didn't mean too. You heard Princess Anna...Elsa's powers should of hit her, but Hiccup pushed her out of the way and got hit himself...And when Elsa realized what happened, in fear she made them leave..." Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, if the kiss doesn't work...Hiccup is going to die and I don't know about any of you but after thinking he was dead the last 6 years, and he's actually alive. Its not a chance I'm going to take." Astrid said firmly as she marched back in to the castle, the others shrugged and followed her inside.

(Elsewhere In The Castle)

Hans and his men arrived with Elsa's hands tied, and her still unconscious. They go right to the dungeons unseen by others and locked her hands in shackles that covered her hands and wrists. Hans made sure she was laying down, covered before they left locking the dungeon door. Elsa's groans a bit as her eyes flutter open. She sits up and notices she's surrounded by stone. Elsa looks to the nearby window. Trying to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She's chained to the wall. Elsa strains to looks out the window. She gasped at the sight, Arendelle is outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling. She did this, not meaning too but she had.

"No...What have I done?" Elsa whispers in fear. Hans enters hanging a torch by the door, "Why did you bring me here?" Elsa demands from him angrily.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." Hans states to her calmly.

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna or Hiccup..." Elsa demands, this takes Hans by surprise. Who was Hiccup, Anna never mentioned him when they talked. Ignoring it, Hans looks at Anna.

"Anna has not returned...And I don't know who...Hiccup is." Elsa looks to the storm with worry, they hadn't come back yet? Were they hurt? Or worse? "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please?" Hans asks. Elsa meets his eyes, clearly desperate.

"Don't you see...I can't." Elsa tells him sadly. Hans sees the sincerity in her eyes sighing, "You have to tell them to let me go." Elsa informs him. Hans walks to the door and takes the torch.

"I will do what I can." He opens the door and leaves. Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up as she becomes afraid again. Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." He says firmly.

"You cannot risk going out there again." The French Dignitary tells him quickly.

"If anything happens to her–..." Hans starts.

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." Came the voice of the Spanish Dignitary. Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left? Just then the door opens and Kai enters smiling.

"Wonderful news! Prince Hiccup has brought back Lady Iduna and Lord Agnarr. As well Princess Anna has returned and someone is bringing Queen Elsa." Kai announced proudly. Hans blinks, they didn't know he had Elsa locked in the dungeon? He could use this his advantage. Calmly he faces Kai now.

"Where is Princess Anna, I must see my betrothed..." Hans pleads looking desperate.

"She is with her parents, the king and queen in the infirmary. Prince Hiccup is in the library keeping warm." Kai informs him. Hans bows in thanks as he rushed out. He'd deal with Anna, the king and queen first and then this Prince Hiccup. He reached the infirmary and walked in with a bow.

"Anna! Thank heavens you're alright..." Hans said softly, Anna smiles and rushes in to his arms hugging him.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked him.

"I went looking for you when your horse returned, we found the ice castle but it was empty so we rushed back here hoping you'd returned with queen Elsa...Is she here?" Hans asks worried.

"No...but she will be. Kristoff is bringing her so she can thaw Hiccup's heart, she froze it by accident in a moment of fear. He pushed me out of the way and got hit himself. Only an act of true love can save him, so Elsa has to kiss him since they are together. Elsa will fix all of this, I just know it. Once she saves Hiccup, he'll help her control her powers. Right mother, father?" Anna confirmed with her parents.

"That's right." King Agnarr nodded.

"Your majesties, I am relieved to hear you are alright. We heard you'd been lost at sea 6 weeks ago..." Hans bowed to them.

"We were...but Prince Hiccup saved us. He and his dragon, pulled us through the waters for 6 days to get here again." Queen Iduna smiled gratefully.

"But everything will be okay in a little while. Kristoff is coming with Elsa. And...I told my parents about you. They...gave us their blessing." Anna smiled at him now.

"That makes me happy..." Hans smiles as Anna leans in to kiss him, he starts to lean down to meet her then stops and pulls back smirking leaving her confused "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you enough to marry you." Hans said pushing her back against her mother.

"What?...You said you did." He goes to the window and shuts the curtains. Hans pulls his sword now, the king rushes to his feet but Hans whacks him with the sword rendering him unconscious.

"Dad!" Anna cries but then sees Hans put his sword to her mother's throat.

"Ssh now...I don't want to have to kill them just yet." Hans soothes in a smooth tone. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere–..."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asks angrily, hurt that Hans had been a liar.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." Hans chuckles as he uses the hilt of the sword and knocks Iduna unconscious.

"Hans. No, stop!" Anna pleaded.

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." Hans continued.

"Please." Anna tried again as Hans grabbed her hair making her wince.

Chuckling, Hans puts his sword down and pulls a dagger light across Anna's neck, "All that's left now is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer." He whispers to her.

"Hiccup will...never let you hurt her and, you're no match for Elsa..." Anna spits out in hate. He bends down, takes her chin in his hand again, this time not so gently.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction." Hans smirks as Anna wrenches her face out of his hands. "And Hiccup's heart will freeze before Elsa gets to him..." Hans adds.

In her anger Anna says, "You won't get away with this...Kristoff will bring Elsa back and–..." Anna was cut off by Hans laughing sinisterly.

"Oh, I already have. I did go to the ice palace, Anna. A chandelier fell and knocked Elsa unconscious, we brought her back and now she's chained in the dungeon. I'm going to make you go unconscious, lock Hiccup in the library, and tell everyone that Elsa returned for revenge and killed all of your. Then everyone will turn to me as their hero..." Anna gasped as Hans raised his sword to Anna, her eyes widened in fear as he brought it down and she blacked out. Hans leaves and shuts them in, locking the door.

He knew no one would check on them since they were eating in the hall, now all he had to do was lock Hiccup's door and tell everyone that Elsa was roaming the castle killing everyone. Hans would then 'find' her in the dungeon and chain her up before charging her with treason and killing her. Hans broke the handle off the infirmary door that way it couldn't be opened from the outside or inside before taking the handle and throwing it away, he then made his way towards the library.

(Library)

Hans reached the library and knocked on the door, "Come in." He heard a male voice say. Hans walked in calmly and shut the door. Hiccup turned to see him, his hair was now completely white and looked like death. Around him were the Vikings Hans had met after Elsa first set off the winter. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked him.

"My apologies. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles..." Hans offered a bow.

"Prince Hiccup. Is there word on queen Elsa?" Hiccup bowed slowly with his head to the man.

"I'm afraid not my lord. I just came from seeing Princess Anna, as well Lady Iduna and Lord Agnarr. They are all sleeping in the infirmary. I heard you were hurt and came to offer my assistance to you." Hans said kneeling before him.

"The only assistance I need is my fiancé to be here...And for these people to leave." Hiccup grumbled weakly as Hans looked to the Vikings.

"You heard the prince. He desires to be left alone." Hans states to the Vikings standing up now.

"But this is my son, Prince Hans." Stoick stated quickly.

"I do not know much of the situation but I was left in charge by Princess Anna until she and the rest can resume their rightful duties. If the prince asks to be alone, you do as he says. You may see him when he is better." Hans states.

"There is no situation. Hiccup is part of our tribe, heir to Berk. We thought he was dead for 6 years...We will wait with him until Queen Elsa returns..." Astrid says sternly.

"I am not part of your tribe. I left, remember. I ran away. Arendelle is my home, I was accepted here without question. Now get out..." Hiccup clutched his chest.

"I've said it before. I was left in charge, and Prince Hiccup is requesting to be alone for the time being, you may see him another time. Come along." Hans orders, the group sighing gets up and leaves the room.

"Thank you, Prince Hans." Hiccup sighed out closing his eyes as he heard the door close.

"Oh don't thank me just yet...You're the last obstacle in my way to having Arendelle in my control. I've already taken care of Anna, Iduna, and Agnarr. Now its just you, then Elsa who I have locked in the dungeon." Hans smirks as he opens a window letting in a cool breeze which made Hiccup shiver weakly.

"Wh–what did you do to them!" Hiccup forces out against the cold. Hans puts out the candles, then picks up a pitcher and dumps it over the fire burning making it smoke out.

"Well, I really don't feel like explaining it again. All you need to know is that Elsa won't be coming for you. As for the king, queen, and Anna...they are...sleeping and will probably die in the freezing temperatures. Then I'll kill Elsa and be named the king of Arendelle..." Hans shrugged.

"No...you stay away from her..." Hiccup warned trying to get off the couch but fails, falling to the ground weakly barely able to pick himself off the ground.

"You can't stop me, you can't even stand. You'll be dead in the hour...And you asked to be left alone so no one will come for you..." Hans kicked Hiccup in the stomach hard making him gasp out in pain. Hans got up and moved to the door now, "Enjoy your last moments, Prince Hiccup." Hans then left the room, locking him inside it. Chuckling a bit he sighed contently. Now to convince the others that Elsa killed the royal family, kill Elsa for treason and take over Arendelle. Hans made his way down the hall to where he knew the dignitaries were.

(Council Chamber)

The Duke looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." Hans comes in, putting on his most distraught face.

"Prince Hans..." The Spanish Dignitary states concerned.

"Princess Anna is...dead. They...all are." Hans stumbles, weak with grief. The men help him to a chair.

"What happened...They were...fine when they came in." The Duke asks curiously.

"They were killed by Queen Elsa. I rushed to Prince Hiccup in the library but found he too was already gone, his heart frozen by Elsa I went to see Princess Anna, as well the king and queen. When I arrived, the room was covered in ice, spikes everywhere. I tried to save them..." Hans was really putting on the display of pain now. "At least Anna and I got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms..." He bows his head in a brilliant display of teary grief.

"There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger." The Duke states firmly looking at the others.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you." The Spanish Dignitary tells him slowly. Hans nods; he knows what he's being asked to do, and he'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death." Hans tells them sadly but firmly.


	17. I Love You

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Seventeen: I Love You.

The cell is iced over. Elsa looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching. "My guards apprehended her...she was placed in here chained." She hears Hans say and her eyes widened, she had to get away.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." Another voice says, Elsa pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Hans pushes his way into the room and sees the back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Elsa was gone having escaped. He narrowed his eyes darkly, this could mess everything up.

Just then the wind picks up, a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it. "Find her!" Hans orders as they all rush out to find Elsa. Meanwhile, in the castle everyone was watching the storm from inside, Kristoff had just got there looking around at the people who were cold from the powerful winds. Kai approached him.

"Are you the one Princess Anna said to expect with queen Elsa?" Kai asked.

"She wasn't at the ice palace, it had been attacked and horse tracks leading back here. Where is Princess Anna or Prince Hiccup?" Kristoff asks quickly with worry. They had made it back, right?

"Prince Hiccup is in the library keeping warm and Princess Anna is with her parents in the infirmary. I can take you there." Kai nods his head.

"Thank you. Olaf, go find Hiccup and tell him what happened." Kristoff says to the small snowman. Olaf rushes off, Kristoff follows Kai down the halls. After 5 minutes they reach a room and discover the handle broken, Kristoff knocks on the door. "Anna! ANNA!" He yells.

"I don't understand, they were just fine half an hour ago...who would break the handle off?" Kai questions.

"Doesn't matter. Something isn't right...May I...break the door down" Kristoff asked. Kai nodded, Kristoff turned a bit and slammed his foot through the door snapping the piece that had them locked in. He then pulled his foot out and the door cracked open, Kristoff rushed inside seeing Anna, Iduna, and Agnarr laying unconscious. "Anna! Get a doctor, quick!" Kristoff ordered, Kai rushed off while Kristoff pulled Anna in to his arms gently. "Anna...Please...wake up..." Kristoff pleaded.

After a moment, Anna began to moan as her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Kristoff there. "Kri–Kristoff?..." Anna asked weakly.

"Yes yes...its me. What happened to you!" Kristoff said now as Anna put a hand to her head from where Hans struck here, her eyes widened quickly now as she scrambled to her feet and saw her parents unconscious still. "Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"It was...Hans! He...did this. He plans to...He has Elsa locked up in the dungeon, and he's going to kill her..." Anna said quickly.

"Wait, hold on. Hans is the one who attacked the ice palace and took Elsa? He did this to you and your parents!?" Kristoff asked, Anna nodded to him as Kristoff got up and put his arm around her. Anna rushed to the window and pulled back the drapes seeing the storm outside.

"Elsa is out...no one else can make a storm that big...Hans must be after her, quick. We have to get to Hiccup...only he can stop this." Anna tried to force herself to the door, Kristoff helped her nodding as they left to find Hiccup.

(Library)

Hiccup laid near death on the floor, he heard the door clicking as he looked up weakly. "Help..." He whispered hoarsely. The door swings open. We see a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Hiccup lying there.

"Hiccup! Oh no..." He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire.

"Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Hiccup warned him knowing he could melt being so close to it.

"Whoa! So this is heat...I love it." Olaf reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Hiccup to him towards the fire. "Elsa wasn't at the castle..." Olaf tells him.

"Where is...Kristoff?..." Hiccup says weakly.

"He went with another man to the infirmary to see Anna...There's a big storm outside, we just made it before it started." Olaf explained.

"Good...he can...make sure they are okay. Hans...hurt them, he's trying to kill us all so he can...take over Arendelle..." Hiccup coughed. Even with the heat going, it wasn't enough. Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel. Kristoff runs in to help him as Anna drops besides Hiccup.

"Anna! Oh thank Odin you're alright...Hans told me what he did to you..." Hiccup growled a bit.

"I know! My parents...are still unconscious. I didn't know...you had saved them. Thank you." Anna said softly as she hugged Hiccup.

"I never...make a promise I don't intend to keep...I said I would find them...and I did..." Hiccup panted, just then he saw Astrid come in with his father, and the others again. They see how weak he is from when they'd left the first time.

"Hiccup...You look terrible." Astrid said with worry.

"Where is your sister, Princess Anna? Wasn't she supposed to fix him!" Stoick boomed.

"Hans lied to everyone...he knocked Anna and her parents out, he doused the fire and opened the window in here to kill me faster, and on top of it all. He had Elsa the entire time, locked in the dungeon. He tried to kill us all, just to take over Arendelle..." Hiccup mumbled out.

"Elsa is out, the storm outside is being caused by her. She's trying to run again, and my guess is the guards are looking for her." Anna said quickly, Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Help me up, Anna...please..." Hiccup said trying to get up.

"No no! You have to stay by the fire and keep warm!" Olaf interjected.

"Yes I agree with the talking snowman..." Snotlout stated.

"No. I need to get to Elsa..." Hiccup said again as Anna got up and helped Hiccup to his feet, Kristoff came over to help hold him up as well.

"Why! Hiccup she did this to you!" Astrid snapped at him angrily.

"She didn't mean to, Astrid! For the love of Thor just once can any of you listen to me!" Hiccup yelled out making them go quiet. "This right here, is why I ran away 6 years ago! Because you can't listen! Elsa didn't mean to hurt me, I jumped in the middle when she lost control of her magic. Its not her fault...and right now, I'm the only one who can make this winter stop..." Hiccup glared angrily.

The walls crack under the ice pressure. "Look out!" Olaf yells in warning. They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses. Anna and Hiccup struggle down the hall. Ice spikes grow and block their path.

"We're trapped." Ruffnut whines. Hiccup looks around desperately for a way out.

(With Elsa)

Elsa runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind. She stops only a moment to look around before continuing forward to get away. She felt nothing but fear, she'd hurt Hiccup, and Anna. Now her powers were out of control and causing a massive whiteout blizzard. It would destroy Arendelle if she didn't distance herself from the kingdom.

(With Hiccup & The Others)

Needing an idea, the only thing in sight happens to be a window to their right. "What are we going to do!" Fishlegs says with worry. Hiccup lets go of Anna and Kristoff as he takes Snotlout's hammer from his belt.

"H–Hey!" Snotlout argued quickly but Hiccup glares again.

"You can let me get us out of here or you can be impaled by ice. Your pick but I don't feel like dying just yet! Stand back!" Hiccup warned. Kristoff covered Anna and Olaf as Hiccup threw at the window, smashing it. He then made the area big enough so they could get out. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away. Hiccup tosses the hammer back to Snotlout as he offers his hand to Anna, she takes it. "Slide, Anna." Hiccup calls to her over the wind.

It's a long, snowy way down. But what choice do they have? Anna sits down on the edge and closes her eyes as she slips down. Kristoff went next, then Hiccup, all sliding down the iced-covered building. Anna arrives at the bottom first, then Kristoff and Hiccup weaking but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball.

"We made it!" Olaf cheers. He shakes off the extra snow as Hiccup struggles to her feet. The Vikings watched from the castle window.

"He needs our help!" Stoick orders as he goes out sliding down, then the rest followed. Once at the bottom, they looked around. You could barely see past your nose it was so white.

"Kristoff, get Anna out of here. I'll find Elsa..." Hiccup told him.

"No! We're going with you, Hiccup! You can't get there on your own..." Anna protests.

"Anna...I made a promise to your parents I would keep you safe, and Elsa too. Get inside out of this storm, I promise I'll get to her and stop this. You have to trust me!" Hiccup called to her. Anna goes to ignore him but she sees the determination in his eyes and nods, she and Kristoff start moving away. "You 6 go with them!" Hiccup ordered.

"What about you?!" Stoick asked him.

"Don't worry about me. I've been through worse..." Hiccup then began walking slowly, fighting his way through the wind. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled out as loud as he could manage, then he put his thumb and middle finger to the corners of his mouth and let out a loud, high pitched whistle. It took a minute or two but sure enough his best friend made his way through the snow and wind to Hiccup's side, "Lead them to the castle...I'll be back soon." Hiccup said, Toothless crooned with worry. "I'm okay, Toothless...please...make sure Anna is safe..." Hiccup forced a smile. Toothless nodded and put his wings up to block the wind. Hiccup with that began making his way through the wind and was soon out of sight.

Hiccup moves blindly across the fjord. His hands frost over an icy blue. "N–no..." He whispers out but he stumbles on, determined. But he's running out of time. Hiccup clutches his chest. The color in his eyes fades, the inevitable is coming. He knew if he could just make it to Elsa, things would be okay. Even if he didn't survive, he could stop the winter by holding her close to him. "ELSA!" Hiccup calls out as the wind whips him around.

Elsewhere, Elsa struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. She turns to run but sees a dark shadow approaches. She recognizes it as Han's the man who wanted to marry Anna.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" Hans calls to her. Elsa backs away from him.

"...Just take care of my sister." Elsa said to him.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold with Prince Hiccup. She said you froze his heart." Hans informed her through the wind. Elsa's eyes widened hearing this, she had...frozen Hiccup's heart? The elder troll had warned of such a thing happening 10 years ago when he healed Anna. The heart wasn't so easily changed but the head could be.

"What? No..." Elsa tried to deny it. She...couldn't have. He was in pain when they left, holding his chest. What had she done.

"I tried to save them but it was too late. Hiccup's skin was ice. His hair turned white...And Anna just died in my arms, having frozen to death from the cold itself..." Hans lied, he knew it wasn't true but it was enough because Elsa's face sunk as she realized what she has done. "They are dead...because of you..." Hans tells her. Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief.

Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see why it had all suddenly stopped. Elsa put a hand to her head as she let tears fall in grief, she had killed her sister and lover because she lost control. Arendelle was locked in an eternal winter because of her. Everything was her fault and now she had nothing left.

Hiccup, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords as the storm suddenly stopped. He was weak and his hands were almost completely frosted over having turned to ice, his face had begun to do the same on his cheeks. "Look! There they are!" Fishlegs announces as Toothless drops his wings and sees Hiccup about 15 feet from Elsa who was still on the ground thinking Hiccup and Anna were dead.

"Come on Kristoff...We have to help him to Elsa..." Anna insists. But then, Anna hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. She turns and sees Hans, behind Elsa, as he raises his sword over his head. "Elsa..." She whispers in fear.

Hiccup turns his head seeing Hans about to strike Elsa down with a sinister grin gracing his lips. His green eyes look to Anna, Kristoff, and Toothless giving them a longing look, but then turns away from him and then using all of his remaining strength, as Hans brings his sword down, Hiccup dashes towards Elsa and throws himself in front of Elsa protectively, with one hand up to block the sword, and the other on Elsa's arm. "No!" Hiccup yells out.

In that instant, Hiccup freezes to solid ice. The sword hits him instead of Elsa. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Hans flying back and knocks him out. Hiccup let out a final breath of air as Elsa opens her eyes and looks over seeing Hiccup's hand on her arm, she gasps in fear scrambling to move to see his frozen face.

"Hiccup!" Elsa cried out and touches her boyfriend's frozen face. "Oh, Hiccup...No...No, please no." Elsa pleads. By this point, The Hooligans, Toothless, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf had walked over to see what happened. Toothless warbled low and rubbed his face to Hiccup's frozen hand, whining when he didn't respond.

"Son...No please...This...isn't happening..." Stoick clenched his fist tightly as he lowered his head, a few tears falling from the old chief's green eyes. Kristoff watched in shocked despair. Sven steps up to his side as Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff, he puts a comforting arm around her back.

"We were...too late..." Kristoff breathes out, holding Anna while she cried silently. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence. Elsa strokes his cheek as she throws her arms around Hiccup's shoulder and lets tears fall freely. She did this, she froze him! The only one to ever understand her, and treat her like an equal was frozen because of her uncontrolled powers. Elsa's body hung off Hiccup's frozen one as everyone stood there not sure what to say or do.

The king and queen who had now come too, stood on the balcony with the dignitaries looked at the scene below, their eldest crying over Hiccup's icy statue body, Anna in the arms of a man they didn't know. Toothless laying on the icy fjord whimpering sadly, the Vikings standing in shock or sadness, and a small snowman with his head down. "Yo–you're majesties!" The french and spanish dignitaries gasped.

"Prince...Hans said Elsa had killed you all..." The Duke of Wesleton said first in shock.

"A lie in order to take over Arendelle, he did knock us out for a while, Anna too...It seems...we've awoken too late however..." Iduna lowered her head sadly as Agnarr put his arm over her shoulders.

Back below on the fjord, Elsa had yet to let go of Hiccup, "I–I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup..." Elsa whispered through her tears. Not noticed by anyone, in Hiccup's chest the ice had began to melt and spread out to his arms, stomach, legs, and face. Olaf notices first and gasps, this gets Toothless and Sven's attention. Sven bumps Kristoff's arm making him look as his eyes widened with shock, he tapped Anna who turned and looked now, her eyes matching Kristoff's with being in shock.

The Vikings now looked as well, eyes widened at the sight. The color was returning to Hiccup's everything. Finally, a sparkle seemed to flow over Hiccup as his arm that had been up dropped slightly and he took a deep inhale of air. Elsa's tears stopped as she felt him move, she looked up quickly. "Hi–Hiccup?..." She asked. He only smiled warmly at her, Elsa stood up and threw her arms around him crying, he wrapped his around his in a loving embrace before pulling back. "You...sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked him.

Hiccup took her hands in his smiling, "I love you." Hiccup replied calmly.

Olaf realizes what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa stood there a moment, processing what Olaf said, "Love will thaw..." She thinks about it then realizes what it means, "Love...Of course." Elsa says with a bright smile.

"Elsa?" Hiccup asks. Elsa looks at Hiccup with confidence now.

"Love!" Elsa lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning. In one final wave, Elsa draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day.

"I knew you could do it." Anna says to Elsa giving her a pat on the back now.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last..." Olaf says while in the process of melting.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy..." Elsa giggles a bit and waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He re-freezes. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it.

"Hey, my own personal flurry!" Olaf laughs happily, a little bashful as Elsa, Anna, and Hiccup chuckle. Hiccup was still holding Elsa's hand as Kristoff sees Hans trying to get to his feet. He marches toward him, prepared for a fight. But Hiccup puts up a hand and stops him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. I'll take care of him..." Hiccup states as Kristoff steps back and they all watch Hiccup approach Hans with a dark glare.

Hans sees Hiccup had returned to normal, as well Anna was with in another guys arms and the storm was over, summer had returned to Arendelle. "I don't...understand. Didn't she...freeze your heart?" Hans asked, his eyes on Hiccup.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna remarks from Kristoff's arms.

"You come to this kingdom with intentions of harm to the royal family. You physically injured them, leaving them for dead, and then you did the same to me. But nothing more bothers me, Hans than you tricking Elsa in to dropping her guards so you can kill her. That woman is my girlfriend and the queen. With the power of be being the prince, I hereby banish you from Arendelle." Hiccup turns away from him, proud of his words. But not yet satisfied, he turns back and punches him right in the face.

"Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hans falls overboard. Hiccup returned to Elsa's side and wrapped her in his arms once more, staring in to her blue eyes with his green ones.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are..." Hiccup said softly to her.

"Not recently..." Elsa blushed at him.

"Well, allow me to make my quota for the day. You are drop-dead gorgeous, Elsa and I'm sorry it took me so long to say these words, but...I love you, Elsa." Hiccup smiled at her.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Elsa responds, Hiccup brought her against him as he leaned in closing his eyes, Elsa leaned up to meet him with hers closed as well and then finally the gap between their lips disappeared and they were locked in a passionate kiss.


	18. Hiccup's Story Pt 1

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Eighteen: Hiccup's Story Pt. 1.

The kiss lasted only a moment between the two though for them it felt like a lifetime, that time had stopped while they were lip locked. Anna clapped her hands together happily before they broke apart both smiling softly at one another and the faint blushes on their cheeks did not go unnoticed by the younger sister. "This is...so exciting!" Anna beamed happily, without word Elsa turned around and hugged Anna next.

"Anna...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the magic...I was just..." Elsa began.

"I know. You were scared because you hurt me when we were kids...Hiccup told me about it when we saw the trolls who told us about you freezing his heart...I understand and I'm not mad. I just didn't like you avoiding me...we were so close then, and when Hiccup came around...we were family again. Then when he left...you just shut everyone out." Anna looked down.

"I was afraid of my powers because they got stronger, and it got to a point where I was even afraid to hug our parents. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. But then...Hiccup came around and from the minute we shook hands, I felt something. Well actually...I didn't feel something. I didn't feel fear anymore, and well I guess that turned out the way it should. I've never been happier..." Elsa smiled.

"But you will be...because I did return and with a surprise for you my lady..." Hiccup said as Elsa blinked confused, Hiccup then moved her face so she would look behind her and there she saw her parents. Her eyes widened, they were alive.

"How is...this possible...they were lost at sea..." Elsa breathed out in disbelief. "There was a lone survivor, who said he was the only one who made it..." Elsa asked now.

"Its possible because your boyfriend is an excellent mapper." Came a female voice approaching them, it was Rapunzel and Eugene. Elsa looked confused again.

"He came to us a month after our wedding, late at night requesting an audience. He asked if they left on time, we revealed they had. Prince Hiccup pulled out his map and began jotting things down such as the winds that day, and weather. He added that to Arendelle's weather and mapped out the two places your parents could of ended up. He left on his dragon the same night heading West." Eugene revealed.

"And when I didn't find them there, I turned to the North-East waters and located them sitting on a beach around a small fire. From there we took 6 days to construct a raft which I tied a rope to Toothless and the raft, then flew him while he pulled the raft through the waters. We were supposed to arrive in 4 days and would have been here before the coronation but we hit a lot of storms and bad waves. Not wanting the raft to break, we would stop and wait for it to pass." Hiccup told her calmly.

"And when we arrived back, we went to the infirmary to rest as Hiccup went out looking for you and Anna. Then when they returned, Hans came to us not revealing he already had you locked up. He knocked us out, then Anna." Agnarr scowled with irritation.

"Then he locked me in the library with no warmth assuming I would die from my heart being frozen. He told me he had made Anna, Lady Iduna, and Lord Agnarr go unconscious. He was going to blame our deaths on you, then kill you in order to take over Arendelle..." Hiccup sighed out.

"But Kristoff, someone he didn't account for came to the rescue. He woke me up, and then we set Hiccup free and went searching for you in the blizzard. When he saw Hans draw the sword, he rushed to protect you not caring about himself. And that is what thawed his heart, because he loved you and was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours, Elsa..." Anna finished the story now.

"This is...so. I don't have the words...so...everyone is okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes we are love, and nothing will ever separate us again." Hiccup said calmly as he kissed Elsa's forehead making her smile. Now she looked to the Vikings standing there still in shock of everything.

"Hiccup dear, I think we should move this inside so that you may speak to your former tribe." Iduna stated gently.

"We aren't his former tribe lady, we are his tribe." Snotlout remarked, Hiccup glared angrily.

"While in this kingdom, Mr. Jorgenson. You will respect the rulers, I will not tolerate any disrespect towards them. Or you may leave. Is that clear?" Hiccup said formally and in a firm tone. Snotlout nodded quickly, Hiccup turned to the king and queen. "Your majesties, I believe before any speaking is done. We should be ensuring that the others dignitaries and guests return to their ships and began sailing for their own kingdoms." Hiccup offered a bow lightly.

"Yes, I believe you are correct Prince Hiccup. Elsa dear, you are the queen right now. Would you like to make the announcement?" Iduna looked to Elsa.

"O–oh I don't know about that. You two are home now...Doesn't that...mean you take back your positions?" Elsa asked.

"No. You were crowned the queen, we are simple members of the royal family now. You're in charge." Agnarr stated. Elsa looked to Hiccup for help as he nodded understanding.

"I'll start pulling ships in with Toothless while you bid your goodbyes." Hiccup says with a smile as he gave a whistle and jumped on Toothless's back taking to the sky. Guests and others watched while Toothless hovered. "Can I get your attention please, yes that's right. Everyone look up here..." Hiccup called out, "Thank you. Right then. Well it's been a few crazy days and I'm sure many of you are anxious to return home. So this is how it's going to go...I'm going to be pulling in ships to the docks 3 at a time. When your ship reaches the dock, Queen Elsa and the royal family will bid you a good bye with wishes of safe travels. Please make your departure easy and quick. Should you have and trouble, the dock master and guards will be available for help. Thank you!" Hiccup announced.

Elsa, Anna, Agnarr, and Iduna remained on the bridge. "Oh...And you 6..." Hiccup mentioned pointing to the Vikings. "Out of the way. You're blocking main walk ways. I'll speak with you afterwards." Hiccup said. They moved out of the way as dignitaries began making their way through. Hiccup flew with Toothless out to fjord and landed on main decks to lift the anchors, then tie a rope to the head of the ship and pull it in with Toothless's help.

As he'd instructed, when the ship was pulled in the people who belonged on that ship would pack it up and get their farewells from the royal family. This took a few hours to complete but after such there were only 2 ships left. The french dignitaries, and the duke of Weselton's. Both ships pulled in to port. Hiccup now landed beside Elsa and smiled kissing her cheek. They watched as Hans was led below deck and the french dignitary approached with a bow.

"We'll take this scoundrel back to his country. We'll see what his 12 big brothers think of his behavior." The french man said.

"Arendelle is indebted to you my lord. Safe travels." Hiccup bows gently as does Elsa, Anna, Agnarr, and Iduna. The french dignitary made his way to his ship as the gangplank was raised and it sailed off.

Down on the dock, Arendelle guards lead the Duke and his two thugs to their ship. Hiccup chuckles a little seeing The Duke try and weasel his way out of being sent home. "This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been traumatized." The Duke begins then pulls off very bad acting by adding, "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to see the Queen!" He orders.

Elsa sighs, "I suppose I should go see what he wants."

"I took care of it for you love, just watch." Hiccup grinned a little. Kai steps down from the gangplank to the dock.

"I have a message from the Queen." Kai states now unrolling a scroll and reading off it, "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Kai says formally as Elsa's eyes widen.

The Duke's eyes widen, "Weselton. It's Weselton!" The guards usher him and his thugs onto their ship and then get off, the men raised the gangplank as the last ship finally left the Arendelle docks.

"I can't believe you did that." Anna giggled.

"What did I do? He doesn't want to lose trade partners then he shouldn't be saying all he did while I was away aloud. He was working with Hans, adding to the issue of trying to take Elsa down. Not happening on my watch..." Hiccup shrugged. Another 15 minutes later the royal family had returned inside the castle and the Vikings from the Hooligan tribe were waiting anxiously.

"Are you really going to talk to them?" Elsa asked.

"If I don't they will never leave me alone...So might as well get this over with." Hiccup stated sighing. "Why don't you go spend some time with your sister and parents. This won't take long." Hiccup told her.

"Are you certain, Hiccup?" Anna asks.

"Incredibly." Hiccup nodded.

"We'll be close if you need us and feel free to use my office, Hiccup." Agnarr smiled.

"Thank you your majesty. But here in the hall is sufficient." Hiccup bows his head respectfully. With that Anna, Elsa, Agnarr, and Iduna left the room closing the double doors behind them. There is silence a few moments, none of them really knowing what to say now that they have the chance to talk to him without an interruption. "Please, if you'd like to speak. Do so. I can have other uses for my time other than standing here before the people I left behind 6 years ago." Hiccup stated calmly.

"What...exactly do you want us to say, Hiccup...?" Fishlegs asked now.

"You...left 6 years ago, we thought you were dead...But you're here, dating a queen...living in a castle..." Snotlout started.

"Make your point." Hiccup said.

"What we're saying is...well...why? How...we don't understand anything." Astrid stepped forward.

"If it is your desire to know so badly then take a seat and I will explain it." Hiccup sighed softly as he made his way towards the head of the long table while the others took their seats looking at him. Confused about how he was acting, this wasn't the Hiccup they remembered. "Very well, where should I begin?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe from the beginning...Like when you left Berk..." Snotlout remarked sarcastically.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then I will leave and send you back to Berk. As I said, I have other uses for my time than a group a disrespectful roughians." Hiccup remained calm.

"My apologies son...Please tell us everything?" Stoick said calmer not wanting to anger Hiccup. He was trying to understand where this persona of his son came from. This wasn't the 12 year old boy who everyone said would never be a true Viking, this was a 18 year old man who rode the back of Night Fury, and was very polite, respectful, dignified and calm. This wasn't the boy he remembered. This boy wasn't a boy at all, he was a man. A very different man.

"I don't see the cause for explanation here. I ran away 6 years ago because I was sick of how I was treated by the people who were supposed to be my tribe. I came here and have been welcomed and accepted since." Hiccup stated softly.

"But...Why did you leave? You were...loved by everyone because of what you could do..." Astrid said now.

"Yeah and you had said you left on a raft...but you have...a Night Fury...and you ride him..." Fishlegs added.

"I dislike repeating myself. Were you not listening? I left because of how I was treated. You think all that praise was enough to make up for the past 5 years before. I'm sorry to disappoint as usual but no, it does not." Hiccup kept his hands at his sides while the group looked over him.

Hiccup was wearing dark blue pants, with a black overcoat and a red belt around his waist, then black shoes. The coat has two golden shoulder pads with tassels hanging down, and in the center where it fastened closed was a deep blue with purple and green circle patterns running around the neck and down. There was a rope attached to the left shoulder that hung just over the left side of his chest the another rope that was under his left arm and connecting around back. On the right there were two medals, and hanging from around his neck was a red necklace that hung to his the middle of his chest with a silver cross like pattern that had two top points on each of the 4 sides and a blue gem in the middle.

"Hiccup that...doesn't tell us why you left. You had praise, acceptance, you were going to be named a Viking after your final test." Stoick interjected now.

Hiccup sighed heavily now, "Hiccup the Useless." He began closing his forest green eyes. The others looked at him nervously. "Yes, don't think 6 years is enough for me to forget the fabled nickname that the village of Berk assigned me. I was nothing more than an embarrassment. A disappointment. The kid who couldn't do anything right, only bring destruction to the island. The kid everyone believed to not exist unless I did mess up by accident." Hiccup said calmly. He wasn't mad, but they clearly needed to hear everything to be aware of the damage so if he needed to start from the beginning he would.

"You weren't invisible..." Stoick started to say.

"And I had none of the things you claim, father. I had a mere illusion of what I wanted. All you saw, was lies. Though I am not proud of such, they were necessary to hide Toothless." Hiccup turned his back to them as his hands were clasped together behind his back.

"You mean the Night Fury?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, the Night Fury. However from this point on, I would greatly appreciate you using his name. Its Toothless." Hiccup said gently. He heard the door open as he turned in a swift movement to see Elsa and her family there, Kristoff too. "Your majesties." Hiccup bowed softly.

"Hiccup you don't have to bow to us, we told you that. You have just as much royalty as we do son." Agnarr chuckled.

"My apologies, King Agnarr. Its respectful in my eyes. What brings you by? Is there trouble?" Hiccup asked gently.

"None at all dear. After all that snow, I guess it decided to rain so we decided to come check on you. Would you...mind us sitting in?" Iduna asked lightly.

"Of course not. Please, come sit. I was just preparing to tell the Hooligan's the story behind my leaving the island." Hiccup smiled to them now as he pulled out Elsa's chair for her. "My beautiful queen..." Elsa blushed as she sat down and out slid her chair in and stood beside her. Once they had all sat down, Hiccup cleared his throat to begin. "Moving on, as I stated before. The things you gave were merely because you believed I was an expert dragon tamer, subduing them so easily without the use of a weapon." Hiccup paused to look at the Hooligans now.

"You had...said in your letter that you used tricks to control them." Fishlegs pointed out.

"It was not control, Fishlegs. It was understanding they weren't dangerous and showing them you mean no harm. But to tell this properly, I will tell it from the start. Lets see how good your memory is, in the dragon raid before I was placed in training. What was it I stated after the raid was over?" Hiccup asked curiously. Of course he knew the answer, he wanted to see if they did too.

"That you hit a Night Fury..." Snotlout said quickly.

"Good. And what did all of you say when I said this..." Hiccup eyed them.

"That...it was a joke." Astrid looked down a little.

"I'm impressed you recall that night at all. But yes, I was scolded by you father that it wasn't a joke and you had other, bigger problems, such as feeding the village. Then you ordered my to the house while you 'cleaned up' my mess. For your records, the Night Fury I shot down...was Toothless. He landed tangled in my bola a few feet from the entrance to the cove off Raven Point. To make this an easy story, after you sent me to the house father. I snuck out the back and found him. I thought he was dead, turned out he was very much alive. In that moment, I was going to kill him. Cut out his heart and bring it to you as an offering of acceptance." Hiccup began as they listened.

"However, when I opened my eyes. I saw his and just like mine, they were full of fear. He was as scared as I was and once I realized that this creature that was known to be the most dangerous dragon known to man was afraid. I couldn't, no. I wouldn't kill him. Instead I sliced the ropes and set him free, once loose he pounced me and stared me down. I was afraid, assuming I was going to die. But...like I had done for him by letting him go. He roared in my face and then took off. Letting me live." Hiccup explained calmly.

"Its...unheard for a dragon to do such a thing. Especially a Nigh–I mean...Toothless." Fishlegs corrected himself.

"Yes, that is what I said too. So when Gobber the next day in training said a dragon would always go for the kill, it left me more than confused why the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself let me live. Curiousness winning me over, I traipsed back in to the forest to wonder why. I found the bola I'd cut then continued along the path until I reached the cove. I believed for sure Toothless wouldn't be there but...in a strange turn of events. He was. That is when I noticed he couldn't escape the cove because his left tail fin had been torn off. And it was my fault that it had because I shot him down." Hiccup told them.

"So...what happened?..." Ruffnut asked.

"To be frank. Nothing that day. I drew him, dropped the pencil. He saw me again, and with another chance to kill me. He didn't. We just looked at one another curiously. The real moment it all started was when you, Astrid...told me to figure out what side I was on the day we faced the nadder head." Hiccup said looking to her.

"M–me?" Astrid questioned quickly.

"Can't you recall? You said 'Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parent's war is about to become ours. Figure out what side you are on'. Considering your request, I returned to the cove with a fish for Toothless. My only weapon was my dagger in my belt. Toothless approached me curiously but noticed the dagger and backed up growling. I understood he didn't trust it so I tossed it in the pond. The reaction was instant, he sat down like a cat would before nearing me again to take the fish. That's when I noticed he had no teeth, hence his name being Toothless. When they shot down and he grabbed the fish I realized his teeth were retractable." Hiccup chuckled a bit at the memory.

"But it didn't stop there. Toothless coughed half of the fish he'd just eaten back up in to my lap, he wanted to share with me. Dreading such I tried to fake it, but Toothless knew better. So I went ahead an bit into the fish, it wasn't enough for him as he made a swallowing sound. And so I swallowed it. Yes, it was gross and I nearly threw it back up but managed to keep it down. I tried to touch him and he wasn't having it. The next few hours I spent trying to get close to him and he thwarted it each time, until finally I was sitting on a rock drawing his face in the dirt with a stick. He got curious and came over to watch, next thing I know he snapped an entire sapling and was drawing in the dirt drawing haphazard lines around. He even whacked me with the sapling once." Hiccup heard Anna giggled a little before continuing.

"When he was done, I stood and took in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. I accidentally stepped onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. I removed my foot and Toothless calmed down. I blinked confused and stepped on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he was, I stepped carefully between each line, turning round and round until I unwittingly bumped into Toothless who snorts. Once again, we were face to face. I slowly extended my hand. Toothless hesitates growling so I turned my head away and close my eyes. Giving him my trust and to my amazement, Toothless bridged the gap and pressed his muzzle against my hand. It only lasted a mere moment and then in a flash, he is gone, leaving me astounded. I don't know what it was about that moment but it was a feeling I never felt before. And that feeling was trust, acceptance, understanding even." Hiccup opened his eyes to look at them.

"I remember one night Gobber mentioned that a downed dragon was a dead dragon and it sparked me to do something crazy. I went to the forge after everyone left and went to bed. I redrew the tail on Toothless in my notebook then got to work. I worked with various pieces of metal and leather but finally after hours, I finished it. A perfect prosthetic tail for him. I returned later on the next day and tested it out after training. It failed but several attempts later we nailed it. I didn't know all the testing would teach me so much like dragons not liking eels, or that they liked a specific type of grass, or shiny things, that they had a pressure point on their necks or under their chins that put them in a peaceful state of paralyzation. That's what made me popular in the village, no longer the screw up rather the dragon tamer." Hiccup faced them seriously now.

"And that's...when you were chosen to kill your first dragon in the ring?..." Snotlout asked him.

"Correct. Only I knew I couldn't, I refused too so later that night. I wrote 3 letters, snuck out the window, went to the cove and left on Toothless. Never looked back, still don't." Hiccup replied firmly but politely. The Hooligans looked at one another uneasily having heard the story about how Hiccup came to meet Toothless and learned all the tricks that made him excel in training. But they still didn't know why he wanted to leave, why he did leave if he had acceptance and praise, was wanted and loved by everyone.


	19. Hiccup's Story Pt 2

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Nineteen: Hiccup's Story Pt. 2.

The room was fairly silent now after Hiccup explained his meeting of Toothless the Night Fury. Even the royal family hadn't heard that part of Hiccup's past. They knew he ran away because he was sick of life on Berk, but never how he came to befriend a dragon. Now that it was out in the open, they assumed the Hooligans wanted to know the parts that they already knew. Question is, would Hiccup tell them what they wanted to know or explode in anger for how cruelly they treated him when he was there.

"I am to assume you wish to know why I made the choice to leave?" Hiccup asked formally now.

"It'd be nice since you had like...everything you could ever want..." Tuffnut remarked now.

"I didn't actually." Hiccup stated which gained their attention now. "What I had was reactions based on lies. True they were my lies but as I mentioned before, they were necessary to keep Toothless a secret. Since what I did was considered treason. I befriended a dragon and had anyone known such a fact, I would have been killed or shipped off the island being banished. You also would have killed Toothless and I couldn't have that. So my option was to leave on my own terms." Hiccup informed them.

"You had...popularity, Hiccup! You had praise, affection...you had so much. It makes no sense!" Astrid said quickly now getting to her feet.

"It makes no sense to you because you were the one who wanted what I had. Your remarks to me currently are simply because you were jealous that I did better than you in training. I surpassed you, Hiccup the Useless surpassed the great Astrid Hofferson. Because he was as the village saw it, a great dragon master. But in truth, it was just me understanding them. That they were different, like me." Hiccup sighed contently.

Astrid was about to say something else but she shut her mouth realizing he was right, so she sat back down mumbling under her breath. "Tell me. Would I still of had praise, affection, and popularity if you knew previously that I was harboring a dragon on the island. A dragon I befriended, trained, and learned to ride on. As a matter of fact, those tricks I used in training are ones I learned with Toothless on all our test flights. Toothless the dragon is the reason I became so good in training. So lets be truthful here, if you knew the truth behind my sudden skill...would I still have all I did? Or would I still of been Hiccup the destructive, useless, disappointing, embarrassment of Berk?" Hiccup asked now.

They remained silent looking down. "Is it really so hard to use your words? Please don't confuse my dull, calm tone for hate. It is not my intention to make you feel guilty, rather to understand the truth." Hiccup added. "We all know that if you knew the truth behind my success in training. I'd be marked a traitor to be cast out or killed along with Toothless. So once more, my lies were necessary because I was protecting my best friend." Hiccup felt Elsa touch his hand and smile softly.

"If you aren't trying to make us feel guilty why are you telling us things that make us feel guilty?" Snotlout retorted now.

"Because the truth of the matter is that I'm stating facts that you asked for. If you feel guilt towards my facts, then clearly you did something you are not proud of and thus you feel guilty about doing such. I've made no attacks at anyone this evening. You asked for this story, so I am only giving you what you asked for." Hiccup replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this! You running away at 12 years old on the back of a dragon and making us all think you've been dead for the last 6 years doesn't make you ashamed and feel guilty over! The whole village was mourning you! We all were! Don't you feel bad about what you did to us!?" Astrid exploded at him now.

Expecting Hiccup to fire back in anger, he simply sighs catching them off guard with his calm demeanor. "How can I feel bad about something I never did, Astrid?" Hiccup responds.

"Yes you did, Hiccup! You trained a dragon, you lied to everyone in the village, you ran away, you made us think you were dead!" Astrid snapped back at him.

"Was it me? Or perhaps was it you all?" Hiccup asks calmly which made Astrid's eyes widen a bit. "You claim I did these things but you so soon ignore the fact that I did not make you or the village do anything of the sort." Hiccup stares at her calmly. "I did not ask to be placed as Gobber's apprentice at 5 years old. I did not ask to have my father and village ignore my existence except for when to scold, or belittle. I did not ask to be picked on, teased, or beat up. I did not ask to be put in dragon training. And I did not ask for praise, affection, or popularity. I asked for nothing, other than acceptance. And even then, I never asked aloud because I was invisible to everyone. With the exception of Gobber and Gothi." Hiccup states cooly but not harshly.

"Those were all things given to me forcibly." Hiccup says now, "Do you desire to know why I decided to leave the village on my own accord?" Hiccup asks them, they nod slowly listening. "I left because I no longer felt like lying to myself that the village cared about me." Hiccup said calmly. They seemed to gasp a little, not understanding his answer.

"But the village did care about you son, we all did..." Stoick who had been silent up until now jumped in.

"Did the village care about me? Or did they care about the dragon tamer?" Hiccup asked, they were quiet now. "That's what I assumed to be the case. No one cared about little 12 year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But everyone cared about the 12 year old dragon tamer, he is the one who had the popularity, affection, and praise. He's the one everyone liked. No one, including you father...like me as myself. And I can tell you with 100% certainty, that is due to the simple fact that me wasn't you. Dragon tamer Hiccup was your kind of Viking. Not me." Hiccup watched them look down in shame.

"We thought you...had been holding back, just waiting for your moment. For years–..." Stoick was cut off by Hiccup putting up a hand.

"Yes. I know. For years I was the worst Viking Berk had ever seen. Because my inventions were stupid, unnecessary, and destructive. Every time I stepped outside, disaster fell. That you always had my mess to clean up. You don't need to remind me. 6 years has not made me forget the life of being invisible that I led." Hiccup responded looking at each of them. "My reasoning to leave the village was solidly due to the fact from the time I was 5 to 12, I didn't matter to anyone. Living every day being hated for being different. This is not something you can deny, any of you or them. You know it to be true." Hiccup tells them.

"Okay but...then what did you mean earlier by no longer living the lie you believed, and that you didn't make us do anything...we thought you were dead, Hiccup. For 6 years..." Fishlegs says sadly almost.

"In response to Astrid's words about me making the village do those things? Its untrue. I did not make you believe anything. I ran away, yes. I trained, befriended, and learned to ride a dragon, yes. But making you believe I was dead for 6 years, now. That was your assumption. Not mine. I've been here, alive and well. Its not my fault you limit yourselves to the boundaries of the Archipelago. And its not my fault you believed all you did in the ring about what I could do because I was just being mean. The pedestal you placed me on was your own doing. To put it in a way you can understand, I was only being me. You are the ones who built me up to be some great master of dragons. I was only being myself, and it took you a total of a month to see something I've been doing all along." Hiccup said.

"So you left because you were sick of believing the lie we placed you in. We assumed you became the Viking we wanted you to be, when really you were still being just you. And when it came time for you to kill the dragon, you realized it was enough and decided to leave because you couldn't refuse to kill it without revealing why. And that endangered your friend's life?" Fishlegs replies.

"Putting it in those terms. Yes." Hiccup said.

"You couldn't...write and let us know you were okay?" Snotlout asked.

"How do you suppose I would of gotten a letter to you? Fly in on Toothless?" Hiccup stated.

"But if all this is true...then...why are you so calm about it. We...hurt you, made you feel like a nothing...you should be screaming at us in anger..." Astrid asks having found her voice at last.

"Yes. Yes I should be. But I'm not." Hiccup folds his arms over his chest gently.

"Why though, I don't understand how you can be standing here so calm after what we did when you should be wanting to Toothless to blast us to Valhalla..." Astrid asks again.

"For one thing, having Toothless do such a thing would only further prove your ridiculous belief that dragons are dangerous. And two, I'm not yelling because there is no point to do so." Hiccup stated as they blink in shock and confusion.

"But we treated you like an outcast...called you names, hurt you emotionally and physically..." Fishlegs looked down with the others.

Hiccup sighs now dropping his arms. "Yes you did. Being on Berk...frankly. I hated my life, I wanted nothing more than for it end." He said as it earned him a few gasps, even from the royals sitting there. "However, that would make the things everyone was saying about me true. I'd be a coward, and weak. And I was determined to prove it all wrong. I was hated on Berk until training, then suddenly loved because you believed a lie that I was the Viking you all wanted me to be. Though I was only being myself. But as I stated in my letters when I left, regardless of the hate thrust on to me for being different. I do not reciprocate the feelings back. And that is because it would do nothing for me to return the hate. I am a loyal, kind, caring, loving, understanding man. Hating you for all you did, would change who I am and that would defeat the very purpose of me running away in the first place. I had two choices when I left Berk. Live in the past, or move on to the future. And thus since, I have and I'm quite happy to of done so. " Hiccup smiles now.

"So you don't hate us for it all?" Tuffnut asked him. He shook his head slowly. "Then...you forgive us?"

"There was nothing to forgive, Tuffnut. I understood that some people were set in there ways, and believed what they wanted about something or someone. I'm one man, I cannot change them all. I chose to focus on me and my life, not others. For once, I stopped worrying about what everyone else would think and did for me what I thought was right. And it has turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Hating you for what you've done to me would do nothing to benefit me. What happened was in the past, no amount of hate will change what already happened. So why hold on to such?" Hiccup asks them making their mouths drop open in shock.

"Could not have said it better myself, Prince Hiccup." Agnarr smiled to him, Hiccup bowed his head in thanks.

"Okay so now...we want to know what started all this..." Stoick asked.

"What? Me living here?" Hiccup questioned arching a brow. They nodded.

"I'd been flying 5 days through the nights, resting during the days. We were caught in a storm, a bolt of lightening took out Toothless's leather prosthetic tail and we crashed in to the waters behind the castle. Toothless pulled me out, then when I woke up. Anna was there to greet us, she led us to the stables for the night. Her parents came out and said if I cooperated they wouldn't hurt Toothless or I. I agreed and once inside told them that I ran away and wanted a new life. After a little discussion, they said I could stay if I helped their eldest daughter, Elsa here adjust because she was different too. This was before I knew about her powers." Hiccup explained.

"That next morning, I met Elsa and we became best friends. So started my new life here. 6 months later, Elsa told me about her powers and how they weren't controlled until she met me. We asked her parents why that was so and they revealed that the elder troll told them when Elsa was 8 years old after accidentally hurting Anna with her powers that the one who would help Elsa was a stranger from a far away land with a gift, who rides a creature of fire and holds no fear. They assumed, it was me and...it turned out to be right. When Elsa froze my heart and Kristoff took us to the trolls, the elder told me that I was the one he foretold of in Elsa's future." Hiccup smiled seeing Elsa's shocked face looking up at him now.

"So after Elsa told me about her powers, and we learned why the king and queen let me stay. Things were great, everyone was happy. And just 2 years ago...I asked Elsa to be my girlfriend. On a like one another level, we hadn't admitted to loving one another because we didn't know for sure. We wanted to take it slow, but when her parents didn't return at their scheduled time, I went out looking for them. On that trip, I realized I loved Elsa and would be telling her when I returned which I have now done." Hiccup chuckled.

"Because you are a man of his word!" Anna said excitedly.

"That I am my princess." Hiccup bowed his head.

"So...why do they call you Prince Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Because my father though labeled as a chief, is a king and I'm his son making me an heir. A prince by blood. Revealing such to Lady Iduna and Lord Agnarr, they just referred to me as such. As does the kingdom." Hiccup shrugged.

"And...that is...everything?" Stoick asked him.

"It is." Hiccup nodded.

"Well knowing all that makes things less confusing than when we arrived and saw you riding a Night Fury..." Stoick laughed a little. "After you left, we stopped killing dragons completely, and searched for you for 6 months. Then the twins found a basket of your things and we...assumed you had died." Stoick added. "But now that we know you're okay...we can all go back home together. The village will rejoice for your return son." Stoick smiled.

Hiccup's smile fell now. "I'm not returning." Hiccup said flatly.

"What...do you mean you're not returning?..." Astrid asked him in shock.

"I wasn't speaking old Norse, Astrid. I meant what I said. I am not returning to Berk with you." Hiccup said again, firmer this time.

"But you...are the heir of Berk..." Fishlegs adds.

"Yeah, and I left Berk 6 years ago. I ran away, to get away from it. I exiled myself, why would I go back?" Hiccup questions him.

"As your father, I am making you." Stoick replied.

"You can't make me do anything. I'm 18." Hiccup retorts. "This is my life. This is where I am staying. I'll visit from time to time perhaps but residing on Berk again, no." Hiccup says.

"But–..." Tuffnut starts.

"The answer is no." Hiccup says sternly. "Now, I have been more than generous with the story you asked for. The other guests who were here for Elsa's coronation have left. It is time that you do the same." Hiccup crosses his arms over his chest. A crack of lightening outside, followed by the deep roll of thunder made him sigh. "You may stay until the storm passes." Hiccup adds.

"You look tired, Hiccup. Why don't you go rest a while?" Elsa offered to him.

"I can rest later love. It's only 4:30 in the afternoon. I will go to sleep early tonight for your sake, alright?" Hiccup smiles at her.

"I can accept such terms." Elsa smiles back as Hiccup places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Prince Hiccup, if I may suggest..." Iduna began as Hiccup looked to her. "Perhaps you can...introduce us formally. Given the...circumstances?" She adds gently. Hiccup knew what she was referring to, the fact he was going to propose to Elsa and his father was here so they'd be in laws soon.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Royal family of Arendelle meet the Hooligan tribe members from Berk. For the royals we have Lord Agnarr, Lady Iduna, Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa. Friends of the family are Kristoff sitting beside Anna, and also Olaf and Sven who are probably outside. Olaf is the snowman, Sven is the reindeer. Moving on. For the Hooligans; Chief Stoick, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut." Hiccup stated.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Agnarr says smiling.

"Likewise." Stoick nods.

"Well then. Hiccup seeing as you know them personally, perhaps you can show them their stay rooms for the night?" Iduna offered.

"Yes ma'am. Follow me..." Hiccup told them as he headed for the doors, as the Hooligans got up they offered bows to Elsa and the rest of the royal family then followed Hiccup out in to the main area. The walk was mostly silent up the stairs and to the left where guest rooms were. Hiccup stopped at 6 doors, three on the right and three on the left. He opened them all and stepped back calmly. "One to a room. Your things from the ship will be brought in within the hour. Dinner is served at 6:00 sharp in the room we just left." Hiccup informed them.

"Uh...thanks?" Snotlout said now.

"Don't you...want to...hang out with us or something...its been...6 years after all." Fishlegs asked.

"No thank you. I have far to much to do than to hang out." Hiccup responded dryly.

"Oh. We understand..." Astrid says slowly.

"If you have something to say, say it." Hiccup ordered firmly.

"Well its just...you know...you've been gone 6 years, Hiccup. And you're treating us like...we're just guests..." Astrid tells him.

"You are guests. This isn't Berk and things done here are not done the same on Berk. You need to understand that. This..." He motions around him, "Is not a joke to me. It is not a place to play, it is my home. Showing up here, after 6 years does not mean anything has changed. You and the rest of Berk still hurt me, so excuse me if I'm not thrilled to see my past has caught up with me." Hiccup states.

"You said...you let it go." Tuffnut puts a finger up.

"And I have. But that does mean the pain I felt is forgotten or erased. The sooner you understand that, the better it will be for everyone. Do not attempt to use this borrowed time to convince me to return, because I will not. As I said, I will visit every once in a while. But my duty, and life are here with Elsa and the rest of the royal family...who took me in when I had nothing." Hiccup then turned away from them and retreated down the stairs.

"I have a feeling...its going to be a long, long night." Fishlegs sighed as soon the 6 of them separated in to a room closest to them and they made themselves comfortable. As told by Hiccup, their bags from the ship were delivered to their doors by 3 guards. When 6 came around, they ate in the dining room with the royals. Hiccup missed dinner and went to sleep early, he was exhausted after the last almost 3 weeks he'd had. Rescuing Iduna and Agnarr, then going to Elsa, getting blasted, the trolls, back to Arendelle, being weak for hours, saving Elsa from Hans, getting everyone back on their tracks home, and then to end the night dealing with his past. It was all just too much at once, he needed a good nights sleep. Because very soon...he would be asking Elsa to marry him, and he couldn't wait to do it.


	20. Just Say Yes

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty: Just Say Yes.

Anna ran through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. She's so excited she can't stand it. It had been 3 days since the great thaw and summer had returned to Arendelle. The Hooligans were going home today since the storm was over and their ship had been repaired, by hand thanks to Hiccup because he was the only one in Arendelle with the skills necessary to fix the primitive Viking ship. Though it surprised the Vikings that Hiccup being as calm, and formal as he was still remembered the things he learned under Gobber.

Hiccup didn't hate them, as he'd stated but the pain of what they put him through would take some time to get over. He ran away because he was sick of living a lie, the lie everyone cared about him when in reality they only cared about the dragon tamer side of him. No one asked how he was otherwise, only how he managed such a task. It was all questions about dragons, but never himself. He'd made it clear to them that if they wanted him to be their friend again, they would have to earn his trust back.

The two of them were standing there surrounded by citizens smiling and excited. The gates to the castle were wide open. In the courtyard. Everyone now aware of their queen's powers wanted to see them in action without the fear of an eternal winter. And Elsa knew with Hiccup beside her, there was nothing to fear. "Are you ready?" Elsa asks smiling. Villagers cheered. Elsa looks down as she stomps her foot on the ground and creates an ice rink in the courtyard. The people, skates at the ready, hop onto it and twirl about. Elsa then freezes the two fountains on her left and right in a beautiful design and forms a snow ball in her hand and tosses it in the air, it gave off a pop, then dispersed and a light snow flurries began to fall around them.

Now everyone was having a good time as Hiccup placed his arm around Elsa's waist smiling lightly. Anna comes slipping in but Elsa catches her.

"I like the open gates." Anna tells her elder sister in reference to the fact they had been closed for so long.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa smiles then waves her hand and magical ice skates form on Anna's boots.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska–..." Elsa grabs Anna's hands and pulls her along on the ice. Anna slips and slides, but laughs in delight. Hiccup watched the two sisters slide around as he sees the Agnarr and Iduna standing and watching everything. He smiled and carefully walked towards the former king and queen to stand beside them.

"Its good to see things so happy again." Iduna sighed in contentment.

"Yes and Elsa will make a fine queen, and there will be a wonderful king at her side soon." Agnarr added as they both gave Hiccup hopeful looks.

"I know you're wondering when I'm going to ask her. And the answer is soon my lord and lady. I was going to do it after the Hooligans leave today over dinner." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Oh dear, you should do it while your father is here. I'm sure he'd like to see it." Iduna informed him softly. "Have you purchased a ring for her yet?" Iduna then asks.

"No my lady." Hiccup smiled earning worried and surprised looks from their future son in law. "I made one. It is a...Viking custom to create the object used to propose marriage. This can be a bracelet, necklace, or ring. I of course go with the obvious option." Hiccup then told them as they sighed in relief. It was then that Stoick and the other tribe members approached seeing the ice rink and everyone sliding around having fun. Hiccup's smile turned to a serious, calm like face as he looked at them now. "Your ship is prepared for travel. I ran over the final inspection just this morning." Hiccup stated.

"Oh, um...thank you, Prince Hiccup." Stoick offered a bow to his son, Hiccup returned it by bowing his head. "I suppose we will be on our way then. We hope to...see you soon?" Stoick asked. Elsa now slid up beside Hiccup and linked her arm to his smiling.

"Perhaps." Hiccup answered.

"Can you stop being so formal man, its really creepy..." Snotlout said with a groan.

"I'm a prince, I will act as such thank you very much." Hiccup stated.

"Well its weird...Why don't you just come back with us now?...I mean everyone is going to want to see you, especially Gobber." Astrid added.

"You cannot expect me to just leave Arendelle today and follow you back to Berk." Hiccup mentioned with a sigh. "There is far to much to do here for me to just leave, on that subject also. I just came back from a long trip. I would like time to enjoy it here before I make a another extended trip." Hiccup added.

"Actually love, over the last few days...I've been speaking with your father about opening...a possible trade route with Berk. This could...be an excellent opportunity to see what we might be able to trade with them?" Elsa offered now seeing the desperation in Stoick's eyes for Hiccup to come back to Berk for a little while.

"Elsa darling, it's a 5 day trip from Arendelle to Berk. Wouldn't would like to rest and enjoy the kingdom a while longer?" Hiccup asked a little surprised at the new information.

"After the last week, I could use a vacation. Please?" Elsa pleaded softly. Hiccup sighed then smiled.

"If my beloved queen would like a vacation then who am I to deny such a request. Very well, we'll go back with them." Hiccup felt Elsa happily wrap her arms around his waist.

"Ooh oh! Can we come too?" Anna asked with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf beside her.

"It's an 8 day trip actually." Fishlegs added.

"My queen, I will have your attendants pack your bags for you." Hiccup said to her, she nodded gently as he looked to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. "And I suppose if you really want to go then its alright with me..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"This is so exciting!" Anna chirped clapping her hands as she rushed in to the castle with Kristoff to pack their things up.

"Great then, we'll sail in an hour?" Stoick asked curiously.

"That is sufficient time to prepare for travel yes." Hiccup nodded as he then turned from them with Elsa, holding her left hand with his left while his right was around her back guiding her inside the castle. Stoick sighed a little.

(30 Minutes Later)

They were all sitting at the large square dining room table eating in silence. Hiccup was sitting beside Elsa at the head of the table. To their left was Agnarr, Iduna, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. To their right was Stoick, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. They were eating chicken breast with corn, mashed potatoes, and two slices of buttered bread. The hooligans loved the food served at the castle, it was nothing like what they had on Berk.

"Forgive my curiosity, chief Stoick but you mentioned 3 days ago that after Hiccup left you all...stopped killing dragons? I find myself asking why." Agnarr asked to break the silence of the room. Hiccup glance over slightly waiting on the answer as well.

"Oh well it happened the next morning after Hiccup had left. I went to his room and found him gone, I saw the letters and brought them downstairs where all of them were waiting, Gobber too. Astrid, Gobber, and myself each read the letters out loud. It was then that Snotlout said we had to find him. I decided then that I would send out 4 ships, one in each direction. We'd all split up and travel on one of them to look for him." Stoick began calmly.

"And then I asked about the dragon killing, because Hiccup had mentioned it in all his letters that he couldn't do it, didn't want to do it. Thinking that maybe it was a reason you'd left." Ruffnut added quickly.

"Stoick decided that until we found another solution...we wouldn't kill them. Just fend them away from the village...to try and have peace with them like his former wife tried to do." Fishlegs said now.

"And how did you manage to not kill them?" Anna asked now.

"In...Hiccup's letter to me, he had explained what he used in training...so I told everyone else and that's how we got them to relax and leave. We still get raids, we just don't kill them anymore...We thought that...if we found Hiccup and he learned we weren't hurting them...he might come home." Astrid said softly.

"Though I'm pleased to hear you listened to something I said for once and have decided not to kill them. I'm still not living there again." Hiccup stated.

"W–we know...but 6 years ago...we thought it might be enough." Stoick sighed sadly.

"And the village, won't have a problem with Hiccup returning for this visit on Toothless?" Elsa asked curiously now.

"No. As soon as we arrive I'll make it known that it is fine with me." Stoick said quickly.

"And is it father? Is it alright with you that your son rides the back of a dragon?" Hiccup stood up from his seat once he finished.

"If...it makes you happy, then I don't mind at all son. I know I made a lot of mistakes raising you, and I'm sorry I was so neglectful to make you want to leave. I know I can't make you came back to Berk permanently, because this is your home now. I told myself if I ever found you again, that I'd listen to you and be okay with anything you wanted to do. As long as you were safe, healthy, and happy." Stoick told him.

"I'm glad to hear so. Took you 14 years but I won't complain..." Hiccup said.

"Mother, father you don't mind watching the kingdom while I'm away?" Elsa asked her parents now.

"Of course not, Elsa. How long do you plan to be away?" Agnarr questioned looking at her. Elsa looked at Hiccup for help now, since he was the resident mapper of Arendelle.

"I'll figure it out, hold on." Hiccup said as he bowed to Elsa then left the dining room.

"Where is he going?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"He's going to get his map to figure out the travel times." Elsa replied softly.

"But...he already said it was 5 days for him?" Tuffnut added in blinking a little. No sooner than he had left, Hiccup returned with a large rolled up map. Seeing the table was cleared by the staff he set it down and laid it out for everyone to see. "Woah that's big..."

"It looks nothing like our maps...how can you understand all this?" Astrid asked him.

"I spent 6 years learning it all. No if you don't mind...I need to concentrate." Hiccup said as he pulled a pencil from behind his ear and marked Arendelle then drew a light line to Berk. He put the pencil down as he stepped towards the door leading outside for a moment, then returned inside and marked a few numbers down, then words.

"Hiccup is quite the mapper. His knowledge level of wind speeds, travel distance, and direction is unheard of." Agnarr chuckled. Hiccup smiled as he put the pencil down and cracked his neck side to side then stood back.

"Figured it all out love?" Elsa asked gently.

"Yeah, should be smooth sailing. The winds are blowing West, the speed is give or take 20 miles an hour, and the waves are steady. I'll track it on travel but as it stands, we should reach Berk in 7 days." Hiccup informed her.

"But you said it took you 5 days?..." Stoick said blinking at how fast his son figured everything out.

"Because I was flying. Air speed on a dragon who has 48 foot wing span and streamlined body type is a great deal faster than on a boat which requires winds to be with it for sailing. When I left Berk that night the winds were with us and I went East. Toothless and I would fly all night, and stop on an island for half the day to eat and keep going. I only slept maybe 5 hours a day. The rest was travel." Hiccup explained.

"Wow...being up in the air must be pretty cool..." Snotlout told him.

"You can never understand the feeling you get from flying as high as the clouds." Hiccup smiled now.

"So 7 day trip?" Anna asked. "What about how long we're staying and return?"

"As it stands, Princess Anna. It could change depending on weather and wind. That's why I said I would track it as we go. I'll be flying and when Toothless needs a break, we'll set down on the ship. As for return I believe staying two weeks should be more than enough time to go through the proper negotiations for trading. On that note, I took the liberty of having all your bags placed on the ship so when every is ready we can leave." Hiccup stated now rolling the map up. Hiccup felt Iduna nudge him and he looked down at her while she cleared her throat and motioned to Elsa with her eyes.

Hiccup caught the hint, for him to propose before they left. Hiccup sighed, he knew that they wanted to see it so he'd do it. Why not? He knew Elsa would say yes after all they'd been through together. "Well, we're ready." Anna says getting up with Kristoff and her arm linked to his.

"As are we." Stoick said while they got up.

"Wait." Hiccup said firmly as they all looked at him confused. "There is...something I have to do first." Hiccup said as he placed the map down on the table and approached Elsa and offered her his hand, she looked at him not understanding but she took it as he pulled her gently from her seat. "Your majesty, given I was not present when you became the queen. I find it only appropriate that I offer you your first dance as such. So, may I have this dance?" Hiccup asked her lightly smiling. Elsa blushed deeply as she nodded to him. It was now that Iduna motioned for the others to sit down smiling as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, him not able to hide the smile either.

Hiccup moved her away from the table and then offered a bow. "Hi–Hiccup...I...don't dance..." Elsa said quickly.

"Do you remember what I told you when I took you flying on Toothless?" Hiccup says softly.

"Y–yes. You told me to trust you..." Elsa replied.

"And do you?" Hiccup asked.

"O–of course I do but–..." She began.

"No buts my queen. If you trust me, then take off the gloves." Hiccup smiles lovingly at her. Elsa bit her lower lip but she removed her gloves, Hiccup took them from her and tossed them on the table. "Now change back in to the blue dress, the ice one...And don't ask. Just trust me." Hiccup tells her gently.

Elsa nods to then she tears her hair down from its ties and lets the braid fall over her right shoulder. She used her hands to rake back the loose pieces,The bottom of her dress as a frost layer pattern of ice seemed to form and slowly move up changing her outfit to the blue ice dress she was wearing when she built the ice palace.

"That was...amazing." Fishlegs said as they sat in awe of what they just watched. Hiccup smiled as took her hand in his and pulled her frame against his. He wrapped right arm around her waist, her right hand rested on his shoulder while he held her left with his own and began to dance with her, she smiled following his lead.

"Elsa. I have to be honest with you, in all my last 18 years...I never imagined my life would turn out this way and I am so thankful that it has. I have almost everything I could ever want..." Hiccup began.

"Almost everything?" Elsa asked now.

"Yes, there is still one thing missing. Do you want to know what it is?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course I do. Anything you need or want, Hiccup and I will find a way to make it happen." Elsa replied gently as he pulled back and span her around with a smile before letting go and carefully dropping to one knee while holding her hand in his making her gasp out in shock.

Iduna and Agnarr smiled wide as while the rest sitting at the table went wide eyed with mouths hanging open. "This is the very room, the very spot where we met. From the moment my hand touched yours, I knew there was something there. You became my best friend, and we did everything together. From simple walks in the garden, to flying high in the clouds with Toothless. Your powers brought me to you, and learning what I did its very clear to see that we were meant to be. You asked me what I wanted or needed, and to answer that...I only want and need is for you to say yes. All I want or need is you in my life forever. I don't want anyone else, I don't need anything else. I want this for the rest of our lives. So Elsa Agoarsdotter, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" Hiccup asked as he pulled from his pocket a light blue velvet box and opened it presenting a ring to her.

The ring was silver with intricate engraved swirls on the outside of the band, little snowflakes carved between the swirls and sitting on top were 3 stones. A light white one, and two sapphire ones on either side of the white. Elsa had tears forming in her blue eyes as she dropped the hand that had made it to her mouth during Hiccup's speech, trying to keep her tears from falling she nodded her head to him. "Yes...YES!" She screamed out happily as she threw her arms around his neck and it forced them both down to the ground. Elsa kissed him deeply and he returned it.

The room began to clap for them as Hiccup sat up taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her left hand ring finger. Hiccup helped Elsa to her feet as she hugged him tightly. Congratulations." Agnarr smiled as he offered Hiccup a handshake.

"We know without a doubt you two will have many years of happiness together. And if I might add, you will make a wonderful king standing beside our daughter, Hiccup. Thank you for all you've done since you arrive, and we hope you'll continue to do." Iduna smiles as she hugs Hiccup, then Elsa. Anna hugged them next as Kristoff shook their hands. The Hooligans got up and walked over now to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Mostly handshakes, no hugging though.

"Its been my pleasure to offer my assistance to Arendelle. And I give my word that I will continue to help all I can. We will hold the engagement party when we return in a month. Possibly sooner, depends on the trip overall." Hiccup bowed his head to them.

"We will have things prepared for your return. Better get a move on before the weather changes. Safe travels to you all, we are certain with Hiccup aboard nothing will go wrong. The man can handle any situation good or bad." Agnarr states.

"Is everyone ready to depart?" Elsa asked now.

"We are." Kristoff said standing with Anna and Olaf.

"So are we." Stoick nodded.

"Well lets get going then. We have a long trip ahead of us. Elsa love, will you be flying with me or sailing?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'll fly for a while." Elsa smiled while the group of them walked outside where Sven and Toothless were waiting on the docks. The Hooligans glanced over their ship, seeing how it looked.

"I made a few changes. Such as the mast, sails, and wheel. I understand you have no idea how to use it so I've asked the captain, 4 crew members and 2 guards to join us. Let them handle the ship." Hiccup stated as he swung his leg over Toothless and opened his tail. Elsa moved behind him and wrapped her arms over his waist smiling happily. The dock master's men waited for them to all board the ship before removing the gangplank and untying the ship from the posts on the dock. The ropes were thrown to the ship and the anchor lifted.

It didn't take long for the ship sail to catch the western winds and cut through the waters out to sea. "Alright Toothless, lets go bud." Hiccup told his dragon. Toothless roared out as he took to the skies and followed the boat, soaring above it. The start of the trip back to Berk, Hiccup dreaded it but it was only two weeks. What could possibly go wrong in that time?


	21. Berk

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty One: Berk.

5 days in to the trip and they were struck by a severe storm that threatened to capsize the ship, and the waters here were below freezing. Everyone was on deck not sure what to do, which of course left it in Hiccup's hands again. "Prince Hiccup! These winds are too strong, the ship will capsize if we don't do something." The captain called to Hiccup from his position at the steering wheel. Hiccup landed the main deck with Toothless as he slid off.

"Close the main sail!" Hiccup ordered the 4 crew members.

"If we close it we won't go anywhere!" Astrid remarked.

"I know what I am doing! Trust me. Kristoff! Get Anna and Elsa down below. It's not safe up here!" Hiccup stated.

"Aye prince! Your majesty, your highness if you'll follow me." Kristoff said. Elsa nodded and began to go below deck, Elsa looked worried at her fiancé who was helping the men close the main sail. A wave knocked the ship, forcing it to rock and Anna was near the edge, she fell back and went over.

"HICCUP!" Elsa screamed in fear. Hiccup ran to the edge and looked over, he saw Anna but barely keeping her head above water.

"Toss me that line!" Hiccup yelled, the man did as he tied it around his waist and jumped over the ship's side, landing in the water with a splash.

"Is he crazy!? The water's are freezing!" Ruffnut said over the powerful winds.

"He's Hiccup..." Stoick added.

"True." The group replied . They watched over the edge seeing no sign of Hiccup or Anna for a few seconds then finally, Hiccup emerged from the water taking in a large breath of the air.

"Pull them up, quickly!" The captain ordered, the 4 crew members began pulling the rope and bringing Hiccup up who was holding Anna in his arms. Once over the side and back on deck he untied the rope from his waist and flipped Anna on her side, she coughed up some water and panted heavily.

"Oh thank Odin..." Hiccup said in between breaths while hugging her. "Toothless...warm her up..." Hiccup shivered out, oh yeah the waters were freezing. Toothless laid down on his side as Hiccup placed Anna in his wings. Toothless closed his wings around her and heated up his body. By now the storm seemed to lessen and the captain got them back on track to Berk.

"What happened?" Anna asked as Toothless cracked open his wings and they could see her face.

"You went overboard, Hiccup jumped in after you..." Fishlegs pointed out. After 10 minutes, Toothless opened his wings and let her out, he got himself a blanket and wrapped it around before sending her below deck to change her clothes and get some rest.

"We're back on course sir." The captain saluted.

"Good man. Least the rain has stopped, alright lets see what we're up against here..." Hiccup said pulling out his map and opening it up. His finger traced the path to an X marked on the last place they'd passed through. He pulled out a compass, and then another metal like object and placed it down on the ship deck, the red needle inside began to spin and fidget between two numbers. "Alright...given the ferocity of the storm...rain direction, winds speed, strength, and direction...We are...about here. Day and a half to Berk." Hiccup stated.

"I'll never understand how you figure all that out..." Kristoff scratched his head a little in curiousness. "Oh and thank you for saving Anna, Prince Hiccup..." Kristoff added with a bow of respect to him.

"You are welcome, Kristoff. There's a reason Toothless and I fly ahead of the ship and circle it several times...I look for landmarks that I passed 6 years ago leaving Berk. Call it retracing my steps..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Yeah but the directions and speed...How?" Snotlout asked.

"Compass tells us where we're going. This checks wind speed..." Hiccup motioned to the objects. "Look, its really not that complicated. I'll show you. We're headed West to Berk from Arendelle, the winds leaving Arendelle were going West with us, over the last 5 days they changed which mean we alter the sails to catch the least amount of wind that goes the opposite direction we need. Through that storm, the winds were going North-East and traveling at speeds of 45 miles per hour. I closed the sails so we didn't one capsize and two get blown off course." Hiccup explained.

"But you were having the captain constantly changing the ship's direction in those waves." Astrid pointed out.

"Because when sailing, if you adjust the boat to follow move with the waves you won't crash against them. Meaning the ship won't crack, splinter, or break. For example, you see that wave over there?" Hiccup pointed to it, they looked to see a large wave rise and crash over going in a North-East direction. "If we sailed through it, instead of with it. We'd all be in the water with no ship. So we ride with it until it levels out against the sea, then we adjust the ship back on course." Hiccup rolled up the map and tucked it away in his pocket.

"Just finished the ship inspection my prince. Little damage but no leaks. Safe to continue sailing through?" The crew member told him.

"If there are no leaks, we continue forward. The rain has stopped, the storm is lightening and if I'm not mistaken...the winds have changed again." Hiccup said as he licked his finger and held it up, he smiled. "We've got South-West winds. Open the sails and rotate the mast so the sail angles right. We'll pick up the breeze coming in from the North and it will push us West towards Berk instead of South-West." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir!" They said rushing off to do what they were told. After 10 minutes, the captain gave him a thumbs up and Hiccup nodded.

"You are...really good in tough situations..." Astrid smiled at him.

"Someone has to be, sailing without knowing what you're doing is dangerous. I know you Vikings sail, you rough the storm and take unnecessary risks. So when you ship was damaged on Arendelle and I repaired it, I made it safer for travel, easier to steer too. I had a feeling I'd get dragged in to coming back when you left and while my princess, and queen are aboard this vessel. They will be safe." Hiccup stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and looking out to the slow calming sea around them.

"But still...you can't control storms so how do you...work with that?" Tuffnut questioned.

"I don't need to control the storms, or weather. All I need to do is be pay attention and be prepared for anything. First thing I learned when I ran away was to expect the unexpected. I never know what is going to happen, so I expect for everything bad or good to happen then if and when something does. I'm ready for it." Hiccup shrugged a little.

"Sir, we just crossed in to the Archipelago." The captain called to him.

"Thank you, Captain Anton." Hiccup replied. "Egil, Gunnar. Adjust the sail straight, we have full West pushing winds at 35 miles per hour. Not a cloud in sight and the waves are being pushed with the wind blowing in from the East. If this continues, we may reach Berk by morning." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye aye sir." The two crew members he'd called for headed to fix the sail.

"I'll never get over you being so...formal son." Stoick chuckled.

"Comes with the territory of being royalty. I'm only acting as I should father." Hiccup looked to him, he heard footsteps and saw Anna coming up them. "Princess Anna, are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh Hiccup, come on. We're not on Arendelle right now, you don't have to call me princess..." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh my esteemed apologies." Hiccup remarked sarcastically with a grin. "Fine then pain in my ass, you good?" Hiccup stated.

"H–hey!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's me acting normal, Anna. Take your pick." Hiccup snickered, Anna punched him in the arm.

"Jerk. I'll never understand what my sister sees in you..." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Because he's a gentleman to me, Anna." Elsa giggled a little as she linked her arm to Hiccup's smiling, he kissed her forehead. It was quiet for a while, maybe an hour before someone decided to break the silence. It was now sunset and they were all getting hungry, once again. Hiccup felt necessary to take over to handle it, he had two men bring up the metal bowl like pan that sat on a metal stand on the ship deck. He grabbed some wood and set it up then looked to Toothless.

"Light it up bud." Hiccup chuckled snapping his finger, Toothless gave a gummy smile and shot a small blast at the wood. It lit instantly as Hiccup passed around the food and metal sticks to cook it on. The choices were chicken or fish.

"I still can't believe you trained a Night Fury, Hiccup...its amazing and the friendship you two have...no one on Berk is going to believe it..." Astrid said calmly.

"Well that is their problem, not mine." Hiccup shrugged while roasting his chicken leg.

"No one is going to attack, Toothless. Everyone is going to be lost in shock or envy at the sight." Stoick said firmly.

"So...maybe you can teach us how you did it?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"What? Train a Night Fury? I could if there were others. I haven't seen any since Toothless." Hiccup replied.

"No, how you trained a dragon at all...Can you teach us? Or help us stop the raids?" Astrid looked at him.

"I didn't come as a trainer. I'm here because my fiancé wants to see Berk..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I have a question..." Anna said now as Hiccup looked at her. "What exactly...are these raids?" Anna questioned.

"The dragon raids are where about 25-50 dragons come raid the village for food. Lots of fighting and fire, not to worry. You will be safe." Hiccup assured her.

"Oooh! Okay then, but you know how to stop them?" Anna blinked.

"I don't actually. I have my suspicions that they are merely controlled by a higher force. In order to stop the raids, I'd have to train every dragon that comes and that is beyond my limit of expertise. I'm not saying training dragons is hard, its all understanding and trusting them. But even so, training 50 or so dragons all at once wouldn't be realistically possible. It took me a month to even get close to Toothless and learn to ride him and only because his tail fin is gone, he relied on me for survival." Hiccup stated.

"Well...if you show us...maybe we can help?" Fishlegs offered.

"I will consider it." Hiccup sighed finally. A few more moments of silence.

"So...what kind of wedding are you and Elsa doing?" Kristoff asked.

"Isn't there...only one type of wedding to do?" Ruffnut questioned.

"In terms of being formal, yes but there are many who change it up. Some write their own vows, or make themes for them like...Oh if Elsa wanted she could do an entirely winter based idea even though its summer." Anna smiled.

"No we haven't thought about any of that yet. We did only get engaged a few days ago..." Elsa smiling lightly.

"When do you two plan to get married?" Stoick asked now.

"Again, just got engaged. I know you Vikings plan it for a month later but beyond the Archipelago some people take a year to plan their weddings." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What...Hiccup is saying is that we aren't sure yet. We're just going to take it slow and enjoy it, us getting married also means Hiccup becoming the king of Arendelle, another coronation to plan. It's a little more complicated than you believe it to be." Elsa replied softly.

"Wait wait...Hiccup will be the chief... of Arendelle?" Snotlout asked blinking.

"That he will." Anna smiled now. Hiccup heard a yawn as he looked back and saw the captain looking rather tired, at this he got up and held his chicken which was still uncooked.

"Toothless, hot blast this will you?" Hiccup smiled, Toothless shot a blast cooking it almost instantly. "Thanks buddy." Hiccup rubbed his head as he then made his way towards the captain and held the wheel with on hand. "Go get something to eat, then rest Anton. I'll take over for a while." Hiccup told him.

"Many thanks, Prince Hiccup." The captain smiled bowing before walking away leaving Hiccup to steer the ship.

"He's a man of many talents, isn't he?" Stoick stated.

"That he is. He spent most of the first year in Arendelle being in the library learning about all the modern-ness of the kingdom." Elsa chuckled a bit.

"Its hard to believe he was gone for 6 years...we thought he was dead after 6 months. We found a basket of his things near the Archipelago boundary and gave up searching." Astrid sighed.

"We know. Hiccup purposely left the basket there, his way of letting go of the past and moving on. We sailed there and left the basket on the island. We saw you take it, we were hiding with Toothless in the rocks. Once you sailed away, so did we." Elsa replied.

"Wait, you were there?" Tuffnut asked blinking.

"We were." Anna nodded.

"I told you I felt like we were being watched!" Ruffnut remarked punching her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" Tuffnut rubbed his arm.

"Knock it off down there. If the fire topples we're screwed..." Hiccup called to them.

"Sorry." They called back.

"So chief...how are you going to announce Hiccup is alive...and back?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"He's not. People are going to notice a man on the back of a dragon...as soon as they see him they will know its Hiccup. He might be older but he still has that same auburn hair and deep green eyes." Snotlout chuckled.

"True. People are gonna have a lot of questions about everything..." Stoick shrugged.

"And I'll deal with it when we get there..." Hiccup stated from his spot near the well. They nodded slowly and continued to cook their food over the fire, then begin to eat it. It stayed quiet for a few more hours before Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa made their way below deck to get some sleep. Sven, Olaf, and Toothless were laying on the main deck against the side. The Hooligans were sitting, laying, or standing around. Hiccup kept his position at the wheel and watching the sea and sky, turning the wheel when needed.

Around 11:30, Hiccup noticed Astrid making her way up beside him. "Hey..." She greeted.

"Something you need?" Hiccup asked her keeping his eyes ahead.

"N–no...just...can't sleep." Astrid sighed out a little.

"You stuttered, Astrid. I know you're lying. Out with it." Hiccup said firmly.

"I just...I can't believe all this. You ran away at 12 on Toothless, and have been...in Arendelle all the while when we were mourning you. We thought you died...and then...now...you're alive, a prince, engaged..." Astrid looked at him.

"Why is it so hard to believe? Its just life." Hiccup shrugged keeping his eyes forward.

"I don't know it just...doesn't seem like you is all." Astrid mumbled.

"A lot of things didn't seem like me, Astrid. Or have you forgotten what I told you already? I was Hiccup the Useless to all of you, until I did good in dragon training. Then I was Hiccup the Hero apparently...Living a life of lies isn't what I wanted so I went out to find a place where I could be me without having to live up to anyone's expectations...I didn't have to be something I wasn't, didn't have anyone to impress." Hiccup told her.

"You told me you liked me in the letter..." Astrid said slowly now looking away.

"Is that what this is about?" Hiccup asked, she flinched a little. "I thought so. You're in disbelief because as far as you knew I liked you and yet now I have all this, including a fiancé. Right?" Hiccup looked over at her. She nodded to him. "Astrid, yes I liked you on Berk. But I was invisible to you, you didn't even know I existed unless my father was scolding me in front of everyone or beating you in training. I wanted so many times to tell you about Toothless but I knew you'd just tell everyone else. And I couldn't risk Toothless." Hiccup told her firmly.

"You mean you wouldn't of cared if you got thrown off the island or killed?" Astrid asked a little surprised now. He nodded to her.

"I told you. I hated my life, at the time I would of preferred death over living there any longer. Then I met Toothless and it changed, I had a reason to stay alive because I finally had someone who cared, a genuine friend who saw me for me. Regardless of my life meaning nothing to anyone on Berk, it meant something to Toothless and I mean something to him. So it was my reason to fight back and find another way." Hiccup replied.

"So...when did you start liking me?" Astrid glanced at him now.

"When I was 9 or so...Had the biggest crush on you, would of given anything for you to notice me. And when you finally did, I realized you were only jealous that I was doing better than you. I realized that everything people believed was a lie, the only reason I used those tricks was to keep the suspicion off me about Toothless. And when I perfected the tail rig on him, it happened to fall when I was picked to kill my first dragon. I knew it was time, so that night I packed up and left." Hiccup cracked his neck a little, then his fingers before putting them back on the wheel.

"When...did you stop liking me?" Astrid asked lowly.

"As soon as I left. I knew I'd never stand a chance, especially running away and if anyone found out the truth. So when I left Berk behind, I left my feelings for you too." Hiccup said keeping his eyes forward. "Why so curious?" Hiccup asked.

"No reason...just wanted to know is all. Thought you were dead and would never get to ask you..." Astrid replied. "Its...really great you're alive, Hiccup..." Astrid added as she walked away from him slowly, Hiccup glanced at her briefly then looked forward again thinking about her response to him.

'She didn't honestly think I still liked her, did she...? She never knew you existed, Hiccup. Then you suddenly leave and left her a note telling her you liked her makes her like you back? Decides to bring it up 6 years later after learning you're alive and now have a fiancé? Did she think I'd be with her? My heart belongs to Elsa...Even the trolls said it. I was the one who would help her, and I have and will continue to do so.' Hiccup thought while checking the compass, he saw the needle moving so he steered the ship the way it should go. The rest of the night was quiet except for the talking among the crew, and the calm sea.

The next morning as Hiccup expected they'd reached Berk. He wasn't nervous, rather he was dreading this meeting with his former tribe. The captain had taken over before the sun rose and Hiccup got a few hours of sleep in between while laying on Toothless. What woke him up were the sounds of the tribe members announcing that the chief had returned. The ship docked as Hiccup was below with Toothless, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Olaf. Then it was time to make themselves known, Hiccup led first with Elsa holding on to his harm.

"Welcome back chief. How was the trip?" Gobber asked smiling.

"Trip was great, Gobber...Long and...we've brought a few people back..." Stoick stated with a smile.

"Oh? Who did you bring ba–Hiccup?!" Gobber stopped short in his sentence as he saw Hiccup standing on the main level of the ship now. It was completely silent now, the Hooligans working on the docks looked up in shock, Gobber's mouth hung open, others walking by had stopped too. Hiccup only smiled gently as his former mentor.

"Hey Gobber. Long time no see." Hiccup greeted.


	22. Set Date

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty Two: Set Date.

Hiccup stood completely still wearing his semi formal princely attire. A pair of light gray pants, black shoes, a dark blue outer coat minus the shoulder pads, and rope but still having the medals and pendant hanging around his neck. His hair was combed slightly too as he stared at Gobber who had yet to recover from shock. Hiccup could feel the stares of the others making their way towards the docks now to see him standing there with Elsa beside him. Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Olaf behind them. And Toothless behind them.

Hiccup was honestly a little surprised that no one had freaked out seeing a Night Fury there, were they truly more shocked to see him alive and well after 6 years? It gave him a different kind of feeling, to see the disbelief on their faces. "Yes Gobber. Its Hiccup..." Stoick patted his friends back a few times.

"I–I can't...find the words...How is this...possible?" Gobber asked now. Hiccup let go of Elsa's hand as he walked towards Gobber now, and offered his hand but in the craziness of it all Gobber only pulled Hiccup in for a tight hug and almost started crying. "Oh lad! I've missed ya!" Gobber blubbered a bit.

Hiccup couldn't resist a light laugh now as he hugged the man back. "I've missed you too my friend." Hiccup said calmly before Gobber finally let him go.

"I almost didn't recognize you in this get up. Where have you been all this time! How dare you leave me with so much work in the forge, I got orders stacked up for months for you to work on." Gobber laughed now.

"Sorry. Had to get away...and I've been in Arendelle. Also...I'm not...staying." Hiccup told him, he saw the old man's face drop.

"What...do you mean you're not staying?" Gobber asked him.

"It's...a lot to explain...I promise I'll tell you everything. I'll tell everyone but for now...it's been a long trip and I'd like to get settled. We'll...only be here for two weeks." Hiccup informed him, Gobber looked to Stoick now as the chief nodded sadly.

"NIGHT FURY!" Someone yelled. Hiccup grumbled rolling his eyes but before he could say anything he saw his father step forward.

"And no harm is to come to it. That Night Fury is...trained by my son and its his friend. Anyone who is seen trying to harm it...will be face treason." Stoick announced.

"Trained by...Hiccup?" There were a few whispers now.

"Okay...I know everyone has questions and I'll answer them all but for now...my son and our other guests would like to settle in. I'm sure Hiccup...won't mind explaining things over lunch in the hall?" Stoick asked looking to Hiccup who reluctantly nodded in response. "Come son. I'll take you too your stay areas for your stay..." Stoick added.

"Thank you father. Love, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf follow along." Hiccup motioned to them beginning to walk, the others followed, as well as the 2 guards, captain, and 4 crew members. Gobber moved beside Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins now.

"Is it...really him?" Gobber asked still in shock.

"It is. We didn't believe it either but there's no mistaking his hair and eyes..." Astrid said softly.

"And...who are those people with him?" Gobber blinked.

"The 5 men wearing white and blue are the crew from the ship, the two men wearing dark blue are the guards." Fishlegs started.

"The snowman is Olaf, the reindeer is Sven." Tuffnut added.

"The girl with two braids, one having a white streak is Princess Anna of Arendelle. The guy beside her is Kristoff, her boyfriend." Snotlout said.

"And the one beside Hiccup is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and Hiccup's fiancé." Astrid mumbled a little.

"Fiancé!?" Gobber said in shock.

"Yep...he proposed to her right before we left Arendelle. And the Night Fury is Toothless...because Hiccup will get mad if you refer to him as anything else..." Ruffnut said next.

"He might look like Hiccup, and talk like him...but that's not the Hiccup we used to know anymore..." Astrid lowered her head and walked away with her bag over her shoulder, axe in the other hand.

"What's her problem?" Snotlout asked.

"She's upset because in Hiccup's letter to her, he had said he liked her and now...he's getting married to another woman. I heard them talking last night while we were sailing. Hiccup told her that when he left Berk 6 years ago, he left his feelings behind too." Fishlegs sighed. The rest of them cleared off the dock to go to their houses and unpack.

(With Hiccup)

They'd just gotten to the stay area, an extra few houses built on the hill near Stoick's and the Mead Hall. Kristoff, Anna, Sven, and Olaf stayed in one while Hiccup, Elsa, and Toothless stayed in another. The crew and guards opted to stay on the ship once it'd been cleared of the things that belonged to the Berkians. Stoick had already said they could take that ship back with them when they left in two weeks since his people wouldn't know how to work the new adjustments Hiccup put on it.

They were all currently unpacked their things and relaxing, it had been a long 6 days. Elsa noticed Hiccup's uneasy face and sat beside him on the bed. "Are you alright, Hiccup?" She asked softly.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine babe." Hiccup smiled weakly.

"No you're not. Talk to me...you didn't want to come back here, did you?" Elsa smiled sweetly.

"Not right away, no. You saw their shocked faces to see me again...after disappearing 6 years ago, and believing I was dead...I wanted more time to settle with the fact these people were in my life again...I didn't run away to end up back here even if it is just visiting." Hiccup sighed lowering his head.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. It's my fault...I–I never intended a trade route idea. I saw...the desperation in your father's eyes and..." Elsa trailed off slowly but felt Hiccup kiss her, she returned it and then they broke apart.

"I know why you did it, Elsa. You said something to quickly after I revealed I wouldn't go right away, your voice was hesitant, and your words were to unsure sounding when you said what you did. I'm not mad at you, I planned to visit eventually after they saw me again but not right away. I figured they would come back on their own, explain things and I would come in a few months or so. Things have been so crazy already without adding this to the pile..." Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked you first..." Elsa looked down.

"Don't worry about it. We're here now...we'll spend two weeks and then go home and focus on our future." Hiccup smiled to her.

"This is why I love you. You never get mad...and always find a silver lining to all situations." Elsa laid her head on his chest. "So...this is Berk..." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah, this is it. Small wet heap of rock in the middle of the Archipelago with the temperatures cold enough to give you frostbite on your spleen." Hiccup chuckled. "I'll give you a tour later with the others...for now lets just get unpacked and relax a little before lunch. Maybe we can get a fly in on Toothless too. I'm sure he'd like to stretch his wings." Hiccup added. Toothless crooned in reply, happily jumping about the house. Oh yes he wanted to fly.

"So now that we are alone...when should we get married?" Elsa asked him.

"You wanna talk about this now?" Hiccup blinked a little.

"Well, you know when we get back we'll have the engagement party and people will be asking so might as well figure a few things out before then." Elsa offered.

"True that. I'll get a piece of paper and we can write it down." Hiccup chuckled as he moved to the desk in the corner of the room and got a few pieces of paper and a charcoal pencil. "When do you want to get married babe?" Hiccup asked her now.

"Not sure still trying to figure out how to...combine a few things." Elsa replied.

"Like?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...I was thinking about what you said earlier on the ship about Vikings getting married in a month and well I suppose I wanted to mix the two styles. To have both types being in the wedding...somehow but I'm afraid I don't know much about Viking traditions or history." Elsa blushed a little.

"Oh love, you could of asked me." Hiccup smiled.

"I knew you weren't really in to all this so I didn't want to upset you. But yes I am very curious about it all." Elsa smiled. Hiccup nodded as he began to tell her everything she wanted to know about Viking unions. It took about an hour too but he managed to get through it all from the beginning where contracts were set up between powerful houses, or just unions themselves that stemmed from dating, and proposal like they had. He took her through the negotiations, planning, the night before, and day off, then finally the ceremony and party afterwards.

"And...that's about it. After the party it would be the bride and groom are escorted to their room by 6 witnesses which usually consist of the parents of both, the elder, and the one who officiated the marriage. Then the groom would remove the kransen on his wife's head, and she would remove his sword. Both objects are given to the parents for future children. The sword for the first son, and the headband to the first daughter." Hiccup smiled.

"Such a long process...my word. But still not so bad. Some of it is similar, now...why the witnesses following the couple to bed?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with the original method of things after the wedding." Hiccup shrugged.

"Original method?" Elsa blinked confused.

"About 100 years ago, it used to be that the bride and groom would have to consummate their marriage...in front of the entire village, with the exception of children. Only those who were 18 and older." Hiccup blushed a little.

"Consummate as in?..." Elsa began.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes. As it make love to one another on a bed of leather and animal skins. I don't know why, and frankly I don't want to either. I'm glad its changed. The reason the couple is escorted now is because they watch the removal of the kransen and sword, then share a kiss on the couple's new bed. And I suppose them watching those 3 things are what to them make the marriage legal and consummated. Then they leave and the couple...actually makes love to one another." Hiccup shrugged.

"How interesting and...back then before the change? Couples didn't mind this public consummation?" Elsa asked a little shocked.

"Elsa love, you'll find very quickly during our stay here that Vikings have no shame whatsoever. In those days, I believe is was made that way because all weddings, are held on Frigga's day or Friday and it would be held to the Friday closes to a woman's ovulatory cycle. Basically, it was to ensure the bride and groom had legitament children together. Almost always when a couple is united in marriage, a child would be born 8-9 months later. But the public consummation was reserved for only members of the tribe who had the most power." Hiccup explained.

"I don't quite understand still. Wouldn't your father and you...have the highest power because he is the chief?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes and in that, we do have the highest power house in the village however. There are other houses of power too on Berk it goes Haddock, Jorgenson, Hofferson, Ingerman, and Thorsten. And to verify those people. I'm Haddock, Snotlout is Jorgenson, Astrid is Hofferson, Fishlegs is Ingerman, and Thorsten are the twins. So in this case for explanatory reasons...If I had stayed here instead of running away, I would not only be starting my chief training but also getting married to one of the houses in power because me taking as chief, also meant I'd have to give an heir." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, I see now. So you would marry...Astrid or Ruffnut given Jorgenson and Ingerman both have males. You'd marry the daughter of the next power below yours. How interesting. So public consummation was mainly for chief's to prove the child was of the couple?" Elsa stated now.

"But it changed so now couples can consummate their marriage in private with only two people standing outside the house to listen. Then a month later the female would be checked to see if she conceived. 10 to 1 she would have and all would be well. If not there may have been an underlining issue behind such which is why now when marriage contracts are set up, any of the females who are being offered...must be checked that their virtue be in tact and health is in top condition for child bearing." Hiccup nodded.

"So complex but understandable. A barren wife would mean no heir and I assume that would be very bad." Elsa frowned a little.

"It would be because it would mean the marriage ends. Most contracts are never set up out of love. Not for the power houses, there have been a few instances where the couple learns to love one another after some time but rarely it's a marriage of convenience. Strictly for the purpose of bearing children and given strong heirs. If the maiden ends up being barren the bride price or mundr as I explained before, would be given back and the contract process begins again." Hiccup sighed.

"Sounds like you hate the very idea of such." Elsa pointed out.

"I do. I don't believe that marriage should be something that is treated like it means nothing. People shouldn't be forced in to arranged marriages, shouldn't be forced to do anything. I don't think I could ever be forced to marry someone and if she couldn't bear children then I have to divorce her and find a wife who can...Its unfair to the next woman anyway because I wouldn't be pure for her. Its...madness and another reason I'm glad I left...Because it means I can marry you, and because I choose to." Hiccup smiled as Elsa blushed lightly and they shared a kiss.

"People should marry for love. The way its done in Arendelle is that for the royal family, the crown princess would be offered suitors and she is permitted to choose whom she feels would rule well beside her. The two would be given time to date and then after some time get engaged, the marry. If the first choice doesn't work out, it starts over. I suppose ours is not so bad compared to yours. All the suitors had to be of some royal background or another to be eligible...But my parents didn't care, they knew we'd find love on our own and well they were told you would come in my life." Elsa smiled to him.

"I like yours much better and I'm glad I get to marry you, out of love." Hiccup told her.

"I'm happy too, Hiccup. And...as far as combing the two ways of marriage...I was going along the lines of ceremony wise. You said that in Viking ceremonies, a ribbon is tried about both bride and grooms left hands and rings are offered on the tips of swords?" Elsa asked to confirm what he'd said in his explanation before.

"Yes. In theory though I've never seen it. It would be the I Do's, then rings which were offered on the tips of the family swords. Once rings were on, the left hands would be tied together with a sash as well the two swords crossed on the ground while the couple was announced as husband and wife. After the new couple kissed, they'd pull their swords cutting the ribbon, which is meant to signify cutting their pasts and starting a new life together. The ribbon is saved and tied on the couples bed. Then the whole...witnesses thing. And that's it." Hiccup explained again.

"Be that the case...I'd like to try and combine the two ceremonies together. I love that hand tying thing. Maybe not the two swords...You know what I mean?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sure we can figure it out in time. But the big question...is when to do it. We're in the middle of July right now." Hiccup reminded her.

"Honestly...I was thinking perhaps the Fall season...Like make October? Beginning of..." Elsa smiled a little.

"Just give me a date love." Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Well its supposed to be our decision, Hiccup..." Elsa blushed.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as its you I get to say I do to that day." Hiccup told her gently.

"I suppose that is true too. Very well then...I was hoping...October 5th...would be okay?" Elsa asked.

"October 5th next year then." Hiccup smiled.

"No no...Hiccup...I mean...this year..." Elsa said nervously.

"Th–this year? Elsa...planning a wedding in...82 days is going to be really...hard." Hiccup blinked a little at his fiancé's request.

"Well you said the Vikings do it in a month or two...I'm sure it can't be that hard." Elsa smiled lightly.

"Well yes but that's because we do the simplest things..." Hiccup replies.

"Well, why can't we do the same? I don't want a lot for the wedding, Hiccup. Simple and easy. I picked this date...because it's the day we met 6 years ago. The date my parents introduced us on, and it's the date 2 years ago we got together on...It just...fits." Elsa smiled wide now. "Please?" She asked.

"If its what you really want, then we will. Alright then. October 5th it is. So...we're getting married in 82 days." Hiccup pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He sighed afterwards.

"I love you too." Elsa replied. "Are we going to announce it tonight, well for your father at least?" Elsa beamed.

"I'll pull him aside and tell him. So...how about the fly? I want to show you the cove, the place where Toothless and I met..." Hiccup told her.

"Sure, let me tell Anna first so she doesn't worry. You get Toothless ready." Elsa said as she got free of his loving arms and made her way outside and over to Anna and Kristoff's stay area. Hiccup got Toothless's gear and began to set it up on his friend.

"I can't believe it bud...You have no idea how happy I am and its all thanks to you getting me out of here..." Hiccup said hugging Toothless around the neck. "Thank you for everything." Hiccup whispered, Toothless licked his cheek then Hiccup climbed on his back as they made it outside and Hiccup took it all in again. It was hard to believe he lived here 6 years ago, true he wasn't thrilled to be here again but it would be a nice vacation to show Elsa where he grew up.

Hiccup watched as people made their way around the village, a few looking up to see him there on Toothless. Hiccup knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do but he didn't care. Toothless was allowed to stay and he was happy about that. 5 minutes later, Elsa made her way over to him and climbed on Toothless's back behind Hiccup. "I'm ready." Elsa giggled to him happily.

"Alright then. Lets go bud." Hiccup rubbed his neck as he spread his wings and launched in to the blue sky above them. Elsa looked down at everything in amazement as she snuggled in to Hiccup's back. They flew for hours up there, circling the village and skimming over the trees. The whole time they talked about different wedding ideas and what not, finally around lunch time Hiccup had Toothless set down in the cove. "This is it. The cove, last time I was here...I was saying goodbye to Berk forever." Hiccup smiled a little.

"Its beautiful..." Elsa breathed out.

"This is where Toothless and I met, bonded and became best friends...It will always be special to me." Hiccup said.

"I would hope so...Its breathtaking..." Elsa smiled.

"Yeah but not more than you." Hiccup kissed her cheek. Elsa blushed as she leaned against him, "We should be getting back...I did promise yet another explanation of the last 6 years..." Hiccup mumbled.

"It will be fine and I'll be right beside him." Elsa smiled gently. He nodded as she held on to him and they flew back to the village. Once there Hiccup had Toothless stay at the house while Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, Elsa, and himself made their way to the Mead Hall for lunch. Now inside they were sitting at Stoick's table while he got everyone's attention so Hiccup could tell the story.

"All yours son." Stoick told him, Hiccup got to his feet and faced everyone. He recognized them all, and even a few new faces of kids. 6 years changed a lot.

"Alright so...I'm sure...everyone wants to know why I ran away, where I've been, and...well pretty much everything so I'll tell you but I ask that you stay calm, and keep quiet. Let me finish...then you can ask whatever it is you want." Hiccup told them, thankfully everyone nodded. Hiccup took a deep breath as he felt Elsa hold his hand for support, he smiled and faced everyone once more to begin. It was going to be a long day, and equally long story. Again.


	23. Friends

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty Three: Friends.

So far the first week being back on Berk was acceptable, and oddly enough there hadn't been any raids. After that first day when Hiccup told his story everyone wanted to make it up to them the best they could in hopes he would stay but he made it clear that he would not be. Hiccup wouldn't stay on Berk, there was no point to doing so. Once everyone understood and accepted that fact, things began to be normal again. Given he had actually trained a dragon, a Night Fury they still gave him the same praise and acceptance only this time...it was real.

Hiccup and Elsa announced their wedding date, and then shortly their after had to explain when that date was. Thanks to Hiccup's ingeniousness, he made them a calender and taught them how to use it. Also that every year he would send them a new one, also in his time he'd still help Gobber out in the forge. It was set that Hiccup would come visit with Elsa every few months, at least every 6 and more if he could. Everyone was happy again, and Hiccup even forgave the teens and the village for everything in the past.

There was no point staying upset about it, especially after they accepted him for who he really was. Berk knew of Elsa's powers, nobody minded of course. Many thought it was cool and magical. Hiccup had given Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa a full tour of everything on Berk. And thanks to some convincing on Elsa's part, Hiccup agreed to train those who wanted to know how to train dragons. He only had a week in which to do it with so today that is what he was doing. Shockingly enough Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa all wanted to learn as well.

The hardest part was rounding up dragons from around the area which Hiccup had to do alone because no one else knew how. So 4 days in and he'd rounded up 2 nightmares, 2 gronckles, 1 zippleback, 1 thunder dum, and 2 nadders. Which was perfect because that's about how many people wanted to learn, his father being one of them. Wonderful right. So here they were, all in the old kill ring.

"Alright...listen up because...we only have 5 days to do this..." Hiccup began to them.

"We're all ears." Anna smiled.

"Good. I rounded up what I could find last night...so when I let them out, I'm leaving it your choice to pick the dragon you want. I'll show you what to do with Toothless..." Hiccup said as he gave a whistle and Toothless sat up now. "Mains things to remember. One, you're working with wild dragons that have no flaws. Toothless was trained because he lost his tail fin, so these guys won't be as easy. Next, it begins and ends with trust. Lastly, all weapons away as in off your body. They see them as a threat." Hiccup told them.

"Got it!" They all called to him.

"Alright, when the dragons are out...they will be hostile...so this is what I want you to do..." Hiccup faced Toothless and snapped his fingers. Toothless instantly got hostile and snarled at Hiccup who reached in to the barrel of fish and pulled one out, he offered it to his dragon lightly. Toothless calmed as he neared Hiccup sniffing the fish before snapping it from him, Hiccup pulled his hands back quickly. Toothless swallowed the fish and licked his lips then stared at Hiccup calmly sitting on his back legs.

"Hey there bud...You can trust me, I won't hurt you...I'm not like them..." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, then put his hand out to Toothless who then closed his eyes and pressed his snout to Hiccup's outward palm. Then the two looked at one another smiling, Toothless licked Hiccup's face happily before they faced the rest of the group. "Its all trust, you have to be their friend and prove it to them. Now, are we ready?" Hiccup asked them.

"We are." They replied.

"We'll go with Gronckles first...so who wants a gronckle?" Hiccup asked.

"I–I will." Anna raised her hand, Fishlegs did too.

"Great, step forward then." Hiccup told them, Fishlegs and Anna did as Hiccup pushed down the lever and the two boulder class dragons emerged snarling angrily and growling. "You are safe, if it gets out of hand...I am here to stop it. Get their attention...use the rocks." Hiccup instructed. Anna and Fishlegs both reached for a boulder then got the attention of the two gronckles. When they had it the two dragons walked slow towards Anna and Fishlegs.

"H–Hi there nice...dragon...I–I'm Anna...and...I–I want to be your friend..." Anna began softly holding out the rock to the dragon in front of her.

"That one is a boy, and Fishlegs the one near you is a girl." Hiccup informed them.

"O–Okay...You're...a beautiful...girl dragon...I'm Fishlegs. I–I promise I'm not like them...I don't want to hurt dragons..." Fishlegs said shakily.

"They sense fear, show you trust them." Hiccup stated calmly. Anna and Fishlegs nodded as they held out the rocks. "Make it more personal, give them names."

"Um...uh...oh I got it! I'll call you...Stoney?..." Anna suggested. The gronckle seemed to like it because its eyes dilated wider and carefully took the rock from her hands chomping it down. Anna looked at Hiccup now, he only nodded as if to tell her to try the hand technique. Anna took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and put her hand out, palm up. It took a minute but Stoney now pressed his hand to her palm happily purring a little. "Ha–haha! I did it!" Anna beamed.

"Well done. Fishlegs, you got a name yet?" Hiccup asked.

"I do! Meatlug..." Fishlegs smiled, the gronckle got very playful and tackled Fishlegs, licking his face happily. "Aw, I love you too." Fishlegs chuckled.

"Good job. Now...lets do the nightmares, which of you two want them?" Hiccup asked while Anna and Fishlegs moved aside with their dragons.

"Me!" Snotlout rushed forward.

"I–I guess me too?" Kristoff stepped up. Hiccup nodded as he moved to the lever where the nightmares were being kept.

"Fair warning Kristoff, nightmares have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. So, no pressure. Be calm and they will too." Hiccup stated. Kristoff blinked a few times before Hiccup pulled the lever and released two flaming dragons from the cage. Snotlout and Kristoff's mouths dropped open, Hiccup stepped between the two with his hand up and the two dragons seems to stop inching their way forward and only growled. "Easy boys...easy..." Hiccup soothed.

"Go get some fish...they are hungry. Get on their good sides. Nightmares are naturally aggressive creatures...These dragons require a great deal of understanding to tame them. But you must be calm and cautious...Show them you are not afraid. No fear." Hiccup advised to them. Kristoff and Snotlout both went to the fish barrel and then faced the nightmares as Hiccup backed up to let them do what they had to.

Snotlout tossed the fish to the red and black nightmare, "Alright big boy, I'm gonna call you Hookfang. You're stubborn like me so I think we're gonna get along just fine." The nightmare seemed to flame down and stare at Snotlout for a few seconds, then Snotlout put his hand out to him, surprisingly Hookfang stopped snarling and put his snout to Snotlout's palm and relaxed.

"Well done, now you Kristoff." Hiccup smiled. Kristoff took a deep breath as he faced the nightmare before him. It was blue with hints of gray and red, a white underside. Kristoff offered the fish to the growling dragon before him.

"He–hey there...look I'm sure you...past experiences have made you...hate humans but I'm not...like them. Dragons are...cool and if you...trust me...I know we can be great friends...and for a name...how about...Pheonix? Because those set themselves on fire too and fly...I think its fitting..." Kristoff began holding the fish out with one hand while his other hand slowly moved to the nightmares's snout. The nightmare now known as Pheonix seemed to power down with his eyes turning calm, it licked Kristoff's palm then pressed its nose to it before taking the fish in a single bite and nuzzling against Kristoff's face.

"Perfect, Nice name too. Alright lets do the nadders, zippleback, then we'll do the thunder drum...Astrid, Elsa, I assume you two want nadders?" Hiccup asked, they nodded and stepped up now. "Alright listen closely, with nadders you can't hide in their blind spot which is directly in front of their horn...stay off to the side of them or they won't see you." Hiccup urged.

"Got it." The two girls nodded as Hiccup pulled the lever down, the nadders came out slow taking everything in. Elsa grabbed a fish first, then Astrid as they looked ahead at the dragons before them. Elsa noticed one that was black and dark blue with dark gray patters along its wings and a white underside. The other nadder was blue and yellow with red on its wings, white underside.

"Whi–which one do you want?" Elsa asked looking at Astrid now.

"It...doesn't matter to me...I'll take the blue and yellow one I guess." Astrid replied.

"Okay, I'll take the blue and black then...Hiccup are they girls or boys...?" Elsa asked her fiancé now.

"Both of them are girls love. Remember what I said, don't stand directly in front of them." Hiccup said again. The two girls nodded as they moved to be near the dragon they wanted. Elsa was a little nervous, she'd been telling Hiccup she wanted to train a dragon since she learned about Toothless and how Hiccup trained him but now the moment had come and she was scared.

"Okay...I can do this. Just...trust her...trust and understanding. I can do that. Yes...I can do this..." Elsa took a deep breath as she moved to stay out of the nadder's blind spot like Hiccup reminded them too and Elsa offered the fish to the dragon before her, "Its okay...I'm not going to hurt you girl. My name is Elsa...and I want to be your friend if you'll let me" Elsa began as Hiccup nodded to keep her going, "I–I know that dragons are just misunderstood...I know how that feels too." Elsa smiled as the nadder sniffed her a few times.

"Bet you do..." Astrid mumbled as she held the fish out to the nadder in front of her and gave a weak smile. "I'm Astrid and you're beautiful...Stormfly. Its okay...I just want to be friends. What do you say?" Stormfly now squawked happily and pressed its nose to Astrid's out stretched palm, then Astrid gave her the fish.

"...I promise I'll...love you, and take care of you...we can fly above the clouds together. I trust you, will you trust me, Thorn?" Elsa smiled gently as the nadder happily bypassed the outstretched hand and licked Elsa's cheek nuzzling against it. "Well I'll take that as a yes then." Elsa giggled as she gave Thorn the fish happily.

"And now for the zippleback. Two heads, one body. Since you two do everything together, I just assume giving you a dragon you both have to fly seemed right. You'll each be riding one head and you have to work together." Hiccup told the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He released the lever and released a green and yellow zippleback who had red patterns on it. It didn't take long for the two headed dragon to approach the twins and stare at them.

"So...how do we do this?" Ruffnut asked.

"Each of you take a head. Bond with it, it might be one dragon both the heads do think separately." Hiccup told them. Ruffnut took the head on the right, Tuffnut took the one on the left. "Now...you have to know which head does what. Ruff, your head breathes gas, and Tuff yours sparks it." Hiccup added, the twins surprisingly did very well, and they bonded quickly.

"I'm naming you...Barf." Ruffnut stated.

"And I'm naming you...Belch!" Tuffnut smiled. Hiccup only shook his head, go figure.

"Well done. Alright now...while I let out the thunder drum, I want the rest of you to stand against the wall and behind your dragons. And please...keep your ears plugged...thunder drums are very loud and hearing their roar directly can make it hard to hear for a little while." Hiccup told them. They nodded and made their way against the wall behind their selected dragons as Hiccup faced his father.

"I'm ready son." Stoick told him.

"Listen first. Like I told them, Thunder Drums are very loud and stubborn as well dominant. You can't just do the hand touch to the nose like we all did, Thunder Drums don't bond easily. You have to bow to him, understand? You have to show him you care, and understand." Hiccup explained.

"Alright then." Stoick nodded, Hiccup looked to his now friends who covered their ears while he pushed the lever down and the dragon emerged from its pen. It was blue, definitely a male. Hiccup moved next to Toothless and watched closely as thunder drum circled around Stoick and then stopped as the two stared one another down. "Okay big fella...easy now. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Stoick told it as he reached for a fish in the barrel beside him, then offered it the dragon before him.

The thunder drum snapped as Stoick pulled his hand back and looked to Hiccup for help, "I told you. Dominant. Appeal to its nature." Hiccup instructed him, he nodded and looked back at the thunder drum. Stoick tried again only this time he dropped to one knee first and bowed his head holding out the fish.

"You and me are a lot alike. We command a lot of respect...I think we should work together...What do you say...Thornado?" Stoick stated, there was nothing at first but then Stoick felt Thornado take the fish from his hand gently and eat it.

"Don't move just yet dad..." Hiccup warned, Stoick remained still as then Thornado pressed his forehead to Stoick's and purred contently. "Now you can move. That's his way of bonding, a sign of trust and understanding." Hiccup smiled, Stoick stood up as he stroked the snout of his dragon now. "Good job, all of you. Now...You've all bonded and made a new friend. This bond, isn't so simple as it sounds. Alright...when you earn a dragons trust, you also earn their loyalty and love. These dragons will always be with you, like Toothless is with me. He'd never let anything hurt me, your dragons will do the same." Hiccup explained to them.

"So they'll follow us everywhere?" Kristoff asked now.

"That they will." Hiccup nodded.

"When...do we get to learn to fly them?" Elsa questioned.

"After I've taught you everything you need to know about them. You all have different ones so they have to be taken care of, and flown differently. That and you'll be needing saddles. A dragons hide is very dry and having a human on them causes friction, makes it uncomfortable." Hiccup stated.

"Alright so what do we need to know?" Astrid looked at him.

"Gonna make this real easy. So pay attention, these are facts the dragon manual doesn't have..." Hiccup took a breath. "Deadly Nadders. Class: Tracker, formally known as Sharp. Fire Type: Magnesium Fire. Abilities: Spine Shot, Incredible Sense of smell, Enhanced Speed. Habitat: Temperate Rain Forests. Trainable: Yes. Features: Large Horn on Nose, Head Frill, Spiny Tail. Color: Exotic. Size: Medium; 30 feet long. Wing Size: 30-42 feet. Weight: 2,628 pounds. Attack: 10. Speed 8. Armor: 16. Firepower: 18. Shot Limit: 6. Venom: 16. Jaw Strength: 5. Stealth: 10. They are quick and light on their feet, love to preen, and are very sure of themselves." Hiccup told them.

"How do you know all this?" Fishlegs asked.

"I made it my business to know." Hiccup remarked. "Gronckles. Class: Boulder. Fire Type: Heptane/Oxygen + Rock=Lava Blast. Abilities: Bump Scatter Blast, Immunity of Dragon Root, can create Gronckle Iron, Rechargeable, can fly backwards and in all directions. Habitat: Forests, Caves: Trainable: Yes. Features: Large Body, Bumps for Protection, Small Wings, Clubed Tail, Sharp Teeth with Tusks. Color: Varies. Brown, rose, blue, teal, purple, beige, brownish-purple. (Each color has a secondary color with it which varies too). Size: Medium: 14 feet long. Wing Span: 18 feet. Weight: 5, 724 pounds. Attack: 8. Speed: 4. Armor: 20. Firepower: 14. Shot Limit: 6. Venom: 0. Jaw Strength: 8. Stealth: 5." Hiccup stated.

"What about Thunder Drums son?" Stoick asked.

"Thunderdrums. Class: Tidal. Fire Type: Sonic Blasts. Abilities: Sonic Blasts; Can Expel Air from Body to Swim; Fire Balls; And they are almost completely deaf. Habitat: Sea Caves, Dark Tide Pools. Trainable: Yes. Features: Expandable mouth, Small legs, 2 pairs of wings, Horn, Spines. Color: Mainly Blue, Purple or Green, all with a White Belly. Size: Large; Average Size: 68 feet long but can reach up to 210 feet. Wing Size: 48 feet. Weight: 900 pounds. Attack: 12. Speed: 14. Armor: 10. Firepower: 16. Shot Limit: 6. Venom: 0. Jaw Strength: 7. Stealth: 8." Hiccup informed him.

"Wow...to think you've been gone for 6 years with only Toothless and you know so much about them..." Snotlout blinked a little.

"To be completely honest here, I was always close by. After training Toothless, I wondered if I could train other species so I would travel back inside the Archipelago for weeks at a time, studying different kinds of dragons." Hiccup shrugged. "Moving on, Monstrous Nightmares. Class: Stoker. Fire Type: Kerosene Gel. Abilities: Fire Burst, Wing Blast, Jaw Expanding. Habitat: Forests. Trainable: Yes. Features Double Clawed Wings, Long Horns, Sharp Spines, Sharp Fangs, Talons, Sharp Claws, Snake Neck, Snake Tail, Barbels, Nose Horn. Color: Many Different Colors, Red, Purple, Yellow, Magenta and some Blue and green varieties are common. Most have dark stripes that turn into spots through age. Size: Large: 61 feet long. Wing Span: 68 feet. Weight: 5,000 pounds. Attack: 15. Speed: 16. Armor: 12. Firepower: 15. Shot Limit: 10. Venom: 0. Jaw Strength: 6. Stealth: 9." Hiccup put his hands on his hips with a sigh.

"Oh oh! Do Zippleback next!" Ruffnut said jumping around.

"Fine. Hideous Zipplebacks. Class: Mystery, formerly known as Fear. Fire Type: Ammonium Nitrate mixed with Anhydrous Hydrazine. Abilities: Gas and Spark; Flaming Wheel, Transmitting Brains. Habitat: Caverns, Forests. Trainable: Yes. Features: Two Heads, Split Tails, Horns. Color: Different Colors, mainly Green, Blue, or Gold with spots and Cream Underbelly. Size: Large: 66 feet long. Wing Span: 38 feet. Weight: 6,036. Attack: 12. Speed: 10. Armor: 10. Firepower: 14. Shot Limit: 6. Venom: 0. Jaw Strength: 6, 3 times 2. Stealth: 22, 11 times 2." Hiccup sighed softly.

"How in the name of Odin do you remember all that lad..." Gobber's voice asked as Hiccup looked past everyone to see him walking in.

"Hey Gobber and I don't know...I just do." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well its mighty impressive. How many species are there?" Gobber questioned.

"If you're referring to dragon classes there are 7. Boulder, Tidal, Mystery, Strike, Tracker, Sharp, and Stoker. If you're referring to species...A rough estimate...Stoker class has 8, Boulder has 11, Tracker has 5, Sharp has 13, Tidal has 10, Mystery has 10, and finally Strike class has 5. So...all together that would be 62, so far." Hiccup explained.

"So can I pick your brain a minute?" Fishlegs asked, Hiccup nodded. "What do you know about...Night Furies?" Fishlegs asked, all eyes were on him now.

"More than your book does." Hiccup grinned a little. "The short version; Class: Strike. Fire Type: Acetylene and Oxygen Shaped Plasma Charges. Abilities: Echolocation; can split spines for better maneuverability; blends in with the Night Sky. Habitat: Unknown, I'm going with warmer locations because he loves to shoot the ground with his fire before he lays down. Trainable: Yes, obviously if I did. Features: Nubs and tendrils protruding from head, Secondary wings, Tail Fins, Retractable Teeth. Color: Jet black with lighter spots. Size: Medium, 26 feet long Wing Span: 48 feet. Weight:1,322 pounds. Attack; 15. Speed; 20. Armor; 18. Firepower; 14. Shot Limit; 0. Venom; 0. Jaw Strength; 6. And finally Stealth; 18." Hiccup stated.

"Wait wait...Toothless has no shot limit what so ever?" Anna blinked.

"None that I've seen." Hiccup mentioned.

"So...you said that was the short version...what's the long one?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"I'll tell you over lunch, when we get back. I'll teach you how to fly." Hiccup smiled, they nodded as they now put their dragons away and fed them. Then they all exited the ring and made their way to the Mead Hall. And to his word, once there and eating Hiccup told them everything he knew about Night Furies, safe to say they were all very impressed and astounded by it. **(A/N: If anyone wants to know the long explanation of Night Furies go read chapter 17 of my story titled The Outcast King. That's where it will be.)** After lunch, as promised Hiccup taught them all how to fly on their dragons. It took close to two hours to teach them everything they would need to know, then getting out of the ring and managing a few laps.

But sure enough everyone got the hang of it, then he took them to the forge and taught them how to make saddles that would fit their dragons. He drew examples and for added measure though it took an hour or so, he made Thorn's, Stoney's and Pheonix's saddles since they didn't require the much effort. When the day had come to an end, Hiccup plopped on his bed closing his eyes, Elsa laid beside him and snuggled close. The next 5 days they were there would be busy with dragon training, and even a little wedding planning. It was fun being on Berk again but Hiccup missed Arendelle, he knew the others were too. He couldn't wait for the 5 days to be up and go back home.


	24. Union

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty Four: Union.

Time flies, that's what Hiccup learned and boy was it true. 82 days ago he was back on Berk setting this date with Elsa, their wedding date and it was here at last. Since those two weeks on Berk, Hiccup felt overall great. He'd forgiven everyone, and promised to visit often. It wasn't easy for them all to see him leave but they knew if they didn't want him to get mad again they had to let him leave. Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, and Kristoff all flew their dragons back when the last week ended. And at night they would set down on the ship to sleep.

As soon as they arrived back in Arendelle, the announcement for the wedding was made and plans began right away. Stables had been made for the 3 new dragons to reside there and everyone was excited for the marriage of Hiccup and Elsa. Every day had been spent going over plans which Hiccup was always involved in. This was their wedding, why shouldn't it be planned by them. From cake to ceremony readings, they did it all themselves.

The Hooligans had arrived a few days ago on dragon back, it was Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. They were residing the castle for the duration of the wedding. But a twist, Hiccup and Elsa weren't getting married at the castle or chapel. They were getting married in Elsa's ice palace by her request. Everything was set up and ready as far as seats and decorations. Now it was just a matter of food and guests getting there which Hiccup's idea was sleigh rides so everyone was currently being pulled up by dragon drawn sleighs.

The riders of Berk were in charge of using their dragons to pull the sleighs up the mountain to the ice castle which everyone really wanted to see. The super cold temperatures made it so the castle wouldn't melt which was good. Elsa had added some extra rooms for privacy and currently her and Hiccup were across the palace from one another. So far the french and spanish dignitaries with their wives and children had arrived, and behind them were other guests. The sleighs were tied to trees and the dragons had to stay outside, the group now made their way towards ths stairs case that would lead to the palace doors.

"Wow! Elsa made all this?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"That she did...but these stairs...their broken. Probably from when Hans stormed the castle." Kristoff pointed out. "It's not safe to walk them...Elsa has to fix it." Kristoff added as he cupped his hands over his mouth. Anna put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I got it. I can walk them, it will hold one person." Anna smiled. Kristoff nodded as Anna slowly made her way to the stairs and walked them carefully, after 10 minutes she knocked on the double ice doors and they opened. "Elsa! The staircase is broken...we need you to fix it." Anna called to her.

"Coming!" Elsa replied as she rushed down and saw the staircase, she walked down it slowly and stood at the bottom.

"Where is the lad?" Gobber asked.

"Inside getting dressed...now stand back..." Elsa told them, they did as she thrust her hands out and reanimated the staircase, it was frosted over. Elsa stepped on the first step as it cleared and became polished, she walked up them slowly as the entire staircase finished and she reached the top. "Move slow, its quite slippery." Elsa smiled as she returned inside. Anna following her seeing as she was the maid of honor.

Hiccup's best man was Toothless, and the one officiating was the bishop. Their ceremony would be simple and combining both types in which Arendelle and Berk did theirs normally. Hiccup was in his makeshift room getting dressed with help from Agnarr to wear the all white suit with a few Viking touches to it which was the belt and the brown fur cloak handing from his shoulders.

"Ah it sounds like guests have arrived." Agnarr smiled.

"Seems that way. I'm alright in here, why not go check on Elsa?" Hiccup replied.

"I'll see her when I walk her out. The ceremony is on the second floor yes? I've only been here once." Agnarr chuckled.

"Yes, but afterwards we'll all be down here on the main level for food and dancing." Hiccup told him, he nodded.

"Are you excited?" Agnarr asks.

"More than you know. I'm...happy. Truly happy sir. Thank you for everything..." Hiccup smiled.

"You're welcome son. I will go see if the guests are settling well, and lead them to where the ceremony will be." Agnarr then excused himself leaving Toothless and Hiccup alone.

"This is it bud...after everything...this is where we are." Hiccup told him, Toothless crooned in response rubbing against Hiccup's hand.

(With Agnarr)

"Hello guests. As you know, I am Agnarr. My wife and youngest are with the bride. I've been asked by the future king to lead you to the ceremony area so if you'll all come with me." Agarr smiled. In attendance was Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut for the Vikings. For royalty there was Rapunzel, Eugene, Primrose, Thomas from Carona, then Fergus, Elinor, and Merida from Dunbroch. Also the spanish and french dignitaries with their wives. The spanish man was named Edwardo, his wife Maria. The french's name was Claude and his wife was Emilie.

All had followed Agnarr up the left side of the staircase and to the second level of the ice palace, once inside the guests could see the ice made benches with blankets draped over them to prevent people from being cold. There was a small pathway were Elsa would walk down, it was a royal blue color and started on the right side where there was another set of doors that Elsa would come through.

Everyone began to take their seats as Hiccup walked up with Toothless and began to greet everyone, he bowed to the dignitaries and spoke with them a little while, then moved beside Gobber and his father. "Hey son. Holding up alright?" Stoick asked.

"Of course I am...I get to marry the love of my life in 20 minutes..." Hiccup smiled wide.

"That a boy lad. I'm so happy for yew!" Gobber exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Gobber, and you too dad. How are your stay rooms? Okay I hope?" Hiccup asked gently.

"They are just fine son, don't worry about us. We're Vikings, we can survive the harshest conditions. Today is your day. Your mother would be so proud of you..." Stoick said.

"I hope so, though I don't think she would of liked me running away at 12 years old." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Aye that's true but...it led you to Elsa and now this. So I believe things worked out exactly as they were meant too." Gobber jumped in.

"I can't argue with that. How are the dragons?" He asked now.

"They are good, training is going well too. What are yours and Elsa's plans for tonight?" Fishlegs asked.

"What do you think is going to happen on our wedding night?" Hiccup laughed.

"Well besides that...you guys going anywhere?" Tuffnut said curiously.

"I believe we are actually staying here, maybe take a flight around Arendelle. But staying here. We've furnished it, for the weekend. Bed, clothes, food, the works." Hiccup smiled.

"Will I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon?" Stoick blinked a little.

"Possibly. I make no promises..." Hiccup said as he saw Anna peek her head in the room and look at him. "Ready?" Hiccup asked her.

"We are." Anna said then retreated behind the door again, Hiccup looked at Agnarr who nodded put his hands up to get everyone's attention. Hiccup smiled and made his way back under the ice made arch standing on the right side of the bishop and his hands placed in front of him, standing formally. Not far off to the side of the room was the small band of music players, Agnarr gave them the cue to begin and they did.

The music was soft and slow as Iduna came in and took her seat, Agnarr then headed out the door so he could walk Elsa in. The door opened as Anna walked in wearing a blue/green off the shoulder ball gown, around her waist and the bottom of the dress was decorated with silver snowflakes and sparkles. In Anna's hands was a small bouquet of blue, and purple flowers, she smiled softly reaching the arch and stood to the left of it.

It fell silent as the bishop raised his hands for guests to stand as the doors opened wide and there stood Elsa beside her father. Elsa was wearing a long white dress, it was off the shoulder and corset tied back but flowed elegantly at the bottom of the dress and sleeves. There were hints of blue ice lining the area around her chest, ends of sleeves and bottom of the dress itself. On her head or rather around it, she wore a headband. It was a light brown with pieces of metal in a circle shape, it was decorated with little flowers, and then sitting atop her head was her small crown. Her hair was braided, hanging down her back.

She was drop dead gorgeous and Hiccup's eyes never left her form. In her hands was a bouquet of just white and blue flowers which she held with her left hand while her right arm was linked to her father's left and they walked down the blue isle together. Their eyes never left one another as Agnarr guided her towards Hiccup, when they were only a few inches apart, Elsa leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The bishop asked lightly with a smile.

"I do." Agnarr replied as he took Hiccup's hand and placed Elsa's in his. "Because I know without a doubt that she has found who she belongs with." Agnarr added.

"I love you daddy." Elsa told him.

"I love you too, princess...oh excuse me. Queen..." The room laughed a little as Agnarr bowed them took his seat beside Iduna as they watched the wedding begin.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of the Gods and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Prince Hiccup and Queen Elsa in holy matrimony." The bishop began reading off the bible, however there was a card sitting on top that Hiccup wrote out for him since he and Elsa decided to combine the two styles of wedding.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." The bishop announced, no one said a word. Then again who could with Hiccup having a Night Fury and was likened to possibly kill someone for even daring to object to his wedding to Elsa. "Excellent then." The bishop smiled.

"Prince Hiccup and Queen Elsa; life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by the Gods. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as the Gods love of us is unconditional and free." The bishop continued his reading all the while Hiccup and Elsa only stared at one another.

"Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made – as today both of you are blessed with the Gods greatest of all gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today – and those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly." Hiccup knew it was a long reading but he didn't care, more time he got to spend enjoying this moment.

"Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: "God is Love". We are assured that "Love conquers all". It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure." The bishop finished as he looked to the two before him. "Are we ready to proceed with the vows my prince and queen?" He asked.

"We are more than ready, Bishop Lukas." Hiccup bowed his head in response. "Oh but ladies first..." Hiccup added smiling as Elsa blushed.

"Of course your highness. Do you Queen Elsa Agoarsdotter of Arendelle take Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" The bishop asked softly looking to Elsa.

"I Do." Elsa replied gently.

"And do you Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk take Queen Elsa Agoarsdotter of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?" Bishop Lukas faced Hiccup now.

"I Do." Hiccup answered lovingly as he stared in to Elsa's eyes.

"Now for the lighting of the Unity Candle..." The bishop says as he strikes a match and lights two candles on the small table between himself and the couple, meaning Hiccup and Elsa. Prince Hiccup and Queen Elsa, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together – as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect." He pauses a moment facing them.

"The two lighted candles symbolize your separate lives, your separate families and your separate sets of friends. I ask that you each take one candle and that together you light the center candle. The individual candles represent your individual lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one." The bishop smiles as Hiccup takes one candle, and Elsa the other as they move the two together over the center candle and lit, then the two blew out the ones they were holding.

"At this time, I ask that the family swords are brought forward by the fathers." The bishop states. In this, Stoick and Agnarr stood up and each withdrew a sheathed sword and brought them before Hiccup and Elsa. Hiccup took the one from Stoick as Elsa took the one from Agnarr. The two men stepped back to their seats smiling now. "The marrying couple informed me that they have written their own vows for the purpose of ring exchange..." The bishop said stepping back once.

The bishop held out his hand for the rings as Toothless now handed him a gray pouch hanging from his claw, the bishop withdrew the rings out and places the large, thick ring on Elsa's sword and then the small, thin one on Hiccup's. Elsa took the ring off the tip and took a deep breath. "With this sword, I will protect you." Elsa then put the sword against her legs, "With this hand, I will lift you up." She took his hand in hers smiling. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness..." She motioned to the unity candle beside them. "Hiccup, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my husband. With this ring, I thee wed." Elsa slipped the ring on Hiccup's left hand ring finger.

Hiccup now removed the thin ring from his sword, "With this sword, I will protect you." Hiccup rested the sword against his frame, "With this hand, I will lift you up." He took her hand in his smiling. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness..." Hiccup motioned to the unity candle next to them. "Elsa, I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love. I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my wife. With this ring, I thee wed." Hiccup smiled pushing the ring on to Elsa's left hand ring finger.

As they stared at one another, the bishop now pulled out a rainbow braid like ribbon. Each color represented something different. "Fathers of the bride and groom, will you please take the family swords?" The bishop said gently as Stoick and Agnarr came up and took the swords before sitting back down on the benches. "Prince Hiccup and Queen Elsa, please connect your left hands as I tie the fastening ribbons around your hands." The bishop smiled. Hiccup put out his left hand as Elsa did the same and they connected the two securely.

"I will now place the ribbon and tie it over their hands. Each color represents a different meaning. White for purity. Red for love and passion. Orange for courage and success. Yellow for knowledge and happiness. Blue for loyalty and trust. Green for healing and fertility. Purple for spirituality. And Black for protection. All these things have been woven together and tied to our lovers. With the tying of the ribbon we unite not only two people but two kingdoms..." The bishop announced as he too the two pieces in his hand to begin looping them around Hiccup and Elsa's wrists.

The bishop laid it across their wrists then loops the two ends loosely around once and then tied the knot hanging from the bottom. It was made so they could slip their hands out without cutting it, then they would tie it around the unity candle in their bedroom so it could be preserved. " Prince Hiccup and Queen Elsa; in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." The bishop smiled lightly.

Hiccup pulled Elsa against him as he used his right hand to cup her cheek and wipe a tear from her face that had fallen from her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you so much." Hiccup told her softly.

"I love you too." Elsa replied as Hiccup leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers, both of their eyes closed while locked in the passionate deep kiss that sealed their vows as husband and wife. The room erupted in to applause for them, people clapping and cheering for Hiccup and Elsa.

"I now proudly present to you Mr. and Mrs. Haddock!" The bishop announced as Hiccup and Elsa pulled away from the kiss and then their hands from the ties and Hiccup caught it. They together placed it over their unity candle and smiled at one another.

"We did it..." Hiccup smiled.

"We did. We're finally married!" Elsa giggled. After another short kiss, they faced the guests who came up to congratulate them. There were hugs and handshakes all around before the party began. Hiccup and Elsa had their first dance together, then others joined in afterwards. An hour later all were sitting down to eat their dinners, before more dancing took place. By 6:30pm, Elsa had her dance with Agnarr, then cake, and finally the bouquet toss which Ruffnut caught then the removal of Elsa's garter belt, that Hiccup tossed and was caught by Snotlout. That had been interesting to watch him put it on Ruffnut and not get kicked in the face by her.

Around 9:30, it was late and getting colder. The guests began to leave being pulled down the mountain by the dragon riders of Berk. Stoick stayed behind to man the sleigh that would bring home Agnarr, Iduna, Kristoff, Anna, and himself. Hiccup and Elsa would be staying in the ice palace for the weekend. Thorn and Toothless too, only they'd be wandering the mountain tonight and keeping guard so their riders weren't disturbed.

Hiccup and Elsa were now giving their goodbyes to the family members, it was late and they wanted to be alone now. Hiccup hugged his father, while Elsa hugged her parents, then Anna and Kristoff. "Thank you for such a wonderful day..." Elsa told them.

"It was our pleasure dear. Now you two have fun, and don't worry about a thing." Iduna smiled brightly.

"Yes we have it all under control. We'll see you Monday morning. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Agnarr added.

"You sure you are safe returning down the mountain? I don't mind guiding...Toothless can see in the dark..." Hiccup offered.

"We are fine son. You and your wife just enjoy yer time together." Stoick told him with a smile.

"As long as you're sure. Safe travels back to the castle!" Elsa smiled standing beside Hiccup now they waved as their families loaded in the sleigh, Stoick getting on Thornado and they set off down the mountain into the darkness of the night. Hiccup picked up his wife making her giggle and rushed her inside to their room as the palace door shut closed tightly. Once to their room he laid her on the bed, slightly over her. Elsa's hands ran through his auburn hair, she blushed deeply.

"Are you ready my beautiful wife?" Hiccup asked her.

"I am...make love to me, Hiccup...make me yours." Elsa replied before Hiccup lowered his lips on to hers in a passionate kiss.

(4 Hours Later)

Hiccup collapsed beside her, both panting and bodies sleek with sweat. They'd made love, consummating their marriage more than once too. Elsa smiled and curled herself against him while his arms wrapped around her figure lovingly. Hiccup kissed her forehead as the two breathed heavily to calm themselves down, both were tired but never happier. "I love you, Elsa..." Hiccup said then yawned.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Elsa replied as she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for both of them to fall fast asleep in one another's arms. It was definitely a night they would never forget and this was only beginning of a beautiful life. Neither of them could wait to see what the future would hold for them.


	25. Trial At The Southern Isles

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty Five: Trial At The Southern Isles.

Everything since that night of their wedding had been nothing short of perfect. 3 months after the wedding, Hiccup was crowned king of Arendelle and now both were excellent rulers of their kingdom. The Hooligans had returned to Berk after the week of the coronation was over. Trade routes were running smoothly despite some constantly pleading from the Duke of Weselton to accept him back but Hiccup stood firm about the original decision after Anna told him how the Duke acted when Elsa's powers were revealed of him calling her a monster. That was something Hiccup wouldn't stand for.

Elsa spent her days handling the kingdom issues, and Hiccup was mostly in his office handing business with other kingdoms but they did come together for meals, and meetings. They now shared a room in the castle, everything was officially done and set up and they were excited. Their own space together after years of sleeping in rooms that were two hallways away from one another for 6 years since his first arrival to Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff were officially a couple now and both of them were happy. They were in no rush to get engaged or anything, just enjoying the dating phase as Hiccup and Elsa had for 2 years before getting engaged after a very crazy situation with him going out to look for her parents, while she lost control and sent Arendelle in to an eternal winter until he got back, got his heart frozen, then saved her from dying which was an act of true love, and that ultimately thawed his heart out. Again, crazy situation.

Now here they were in the month of February, Valentines Day to be exact. The holiday to celebrate true love. They'd passed Christmas or Snoggletog as the Vikings referred to it as, then the New Year. All was well too, Hiccup was planning to take a trip to Berk after Valentines Day to see everyone again since when they came for his crowning it was only Stoick, Snotlout, and Fishlegs who attended. Stoick had said that Astrid and Ruffnut were sick, and Gobber was backed up in the forge, Tuffnut was taking care of the dragons.

Hiccup was planning something big for Elsa for today. Thankfully Anna, and her parents were more than willing to help out and keep Elsa distracted while he set things up. It was going to be a romantic dinner for two in their bedroom, complete with candle light and soft music played outside the door. It was close to 5:30 at night, time to bring Elsa to their room instead of the dinging room. Hiccup took a deep breath as he checked over everything one more time. He took a deep breath and headed out the door to get Elsa, but as soon as he stepped out he saw Iduna standing there.

"I was just coming to get Elsa, where is she? In the library as always?" Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Actually no dear...she's in with the doctor right now." Iduna said softly, Hiccup's green eyes turned to worry.

"Is she alright? Why didn't anyone come get me?..." Hiccup asked.

"She didn't want you to worry. It only just started after lunch when she said she wasn't feeling well. She laid down for a little while in Anna's room but when she woke up around 4:30, she said she felt worse. Anna and Kristoff helped her to the doctors, and then I came to get you." Iduna replied gently.

"I understand, thank you lady Iduna. I'll go see her right now, was it serious?" Hiccup asked now.

"I haven't heard yet. I was just asked to come get you dear." Iduna smiled. Hiccup nodded as he offered a bow and headed down the hall to the doctors room. It wasn't a large room but enough to hold 10 people to be worked on if they were ill or hurt. The doctors room was just off of it with a door to connect the too. It was a short walk, perhaps 10 minutes at best before he reached the door to the main room and knocked twice with his knuckle.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of the castle doctor, Aina.

"The king desiring to see his queen and find out why she is ill." Hiccup replied gently.

"Oh! Your majesty, yes please come in." Aina said quickly opening the door for him, Hiccup smiled lightly to her walking in and seeing Elsa laying on the bed closest to the window. She looked to be sleeping peacefully but he could tell she wasn't feeling well by the paled, well paler skin tone. "She just fell asleep." Aina stated closing the door once Hiccup was in fully.

"Is she in any pain? What ails her?" Hiccup asked looking to Aina now.

"It came on so suddenly my king. From what I gathered when she came to me an hour ago, she felt feverish and drained during lunch. She decided to let it be until 1:15 when she felt dizzy and nauseated, she knew you were working on your bedroom so she laid down in Princess Anna's bed. I don't believe she mentioned being in pain but if I had to take a guess by symptoms, it sounds like she caught a stomach bug, or perhaps food poisoning." Aina told him softly.

"Hm, I see. Has she thrown up at all?" Hiccup moved beside Elsa and held her hand in his, a closer look revealed she did look miserable and sick.

"She didn't mention any before coming to me but yes she threw up a few times after arriving here. I gave her something for the fever, and I suppose to diagnose what the illness is we will have to wait and see if it gets better overnight or extends longer." Aina said.

"Thank you. I'll sit with her awhile, go join the other staff for dinner." Hiccup smiled to her, Aina bowed and exited the room leaving Hiccup and Elsa alone. He stared at her for a while before sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed, well this was going to be a fun Valentines day. But it didn't matter, they didn't need a specific day for him to show her how much he loved her. He would do it when she was better, for now she was his priority.

2 hours passed bringing them to 7:40pm when he felt her shifting a bit, he looked over seeing her eyes slowly flutter open and look at him. "Hiccup?..." She asked.

"Yes, its me love. Are you alright? How do you feel?" Hiccup asked gently but still quickly.

"I–I think so...and still terrible. I haven't felt this bad since before mother and father went to Rapunzel's wedding..." Elsa sighed softly. Hiccup put a hand to her forehead, then cheek.

"You're still warm, beautiful. Come on, lets get you to the room to rest. Can I get you anything? Water, something light to eat maybe?" Hiccup helped her to sit up, he saw her eyes close as she shook her head once then stopped and heaved a bit. Hiccup knew what that meant, his eyes scanned the room and found a basin sitting on the table. Hiccup got it quickly and handed it to her as she held it close to her mouth and threw up a few times.

Hiccup rubbed her back and kept her hair out of the way. "I'm...sorry you...have to see this..." Elsa coughed a few times before throwing up again.

"You're my wife, if I can't handle you being sick then I don't deserve to be king or married to you love. Its alright...just let it out. You may feel better if you do." Hiccup told her calmly, of course he didn't mind it. She was sick, it happened to everyone so why be upset or bothered by it.

"I swear...I don't deserve you sometimes...You've been my hero since we met, I'll have to find some way to repay you." Hiccup handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth with, she took it then tossed it away before keeping the bucket in her lap.

"Loving me is payment enough, Elsa. Feel any better after throwing up?" Hiccup asked.

"A little but not much...I just want sleep, is that weird?" Elsa asked.

"Not at all. You and Anna both slept a lot when you were sick that day, its just your body trying to fight the illness. Come along, lets get you to bed. I'll have Aina bring more of that fever reducer and a new bucket. Are you okay to walk?" Hiccup questioned.

"I–I think I'm okay to walk as long as we go slow..." Elsa nodded to him. Hiccup moved the bucket out of the way then helped Elsa to her feet, he used his body to support hers as they walked to the door to see Anna and Kristoff there.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Still got a fever, and tired. I'm taking her to the room to rest." Hiccup informed them.

"Alright, hope you feel better Elsa." Anna smiled, Elsa nodded as she and Hiccup continued to make their way down the hall together. Once they reached the room and Hiccup opened the door, Elsa saw how it was set up. A trail of rose petals from the inner door to the bed, then petals on the bed too. A small bistro table with two chairs set up on the opposite side of the room, flowers, and candles all around.

"What's...all this?" Elsa asked him.

"Well it was your valentines day gift from me, a romantic candle lit dinner for two with some music play and then perhaps a little fun time afterwards." Hiccup blushed a little.

"Oh Hiccup...its...beautiful. I really...wish I wasn't sick right now. You went through all this for me?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Of course I did babe. You're my wife, no way I'm not going to celebrate our love. But it can wait for another day, we don't need a holiday to enjoy it. Besides, you being sick is perfect because it means I can honor our vows of in sickness and in health. So lets lay you down." Hiccup smiled.

"You're the best, you know that..." Elsa replied as Hiccup pushed the petals off and pulled the covers back then helped her to lay down, once she was in comfortably he covered her up. He blew out the candle on the table and kicked off his shoes before changed in to his boxers and crawling in to bed beside her. She laid on his chest as he stroked his fingers up and down her back making her smile contently. It didn't take Elsa long to fall back to sleep and Hiccup remained awake in case she needed anything through out the night, he fell asleep just after midnight himself.

(2 Weeks Later)

It hadn't been food poisoning because Elsa remained sick after the first night. And 13 days later, she was still sick. It wasn't has bad but she was having bouts of nausea through out the day, little throwing up. Her fever was gone but she got a lot of headaches and cramps. Hiccup was there for her as much as he could but unfortunately he just got called to the Southern Isles for a trial regarding Hans. Apparently they were behind on the matter given all the events with Hiccup's crowning and then his and Elsa's wedding.

Since Elsa didn't want to face Hans, Hiccup was going on her behalf with Anna, Agnarr, and Kristoff. Elsa had written a sworn statement of all Hans did to her, and Anna was the main victim but her parents had also been attacked, plus what Hans did to Hiccup to kill Elsa. They were all needed for testimonies about it.

"Do you really have to go?" Elsa asked him gently.

"I'll be alright, I'm taking Toothless. Anna and Kristoff are taking Phoenix. We'll be back in hopefully in a week and a half. Don't worry. Your mother is staying behind with you, and if there is any trouble. A terrible terror will bring word. If I need to be, I can come back in 2 days with Toothless's speed." Hiccup said holding her in his arms lightly.

A knock on their door made them look towards it when it opened, Agnarr was standing there. "We're prepared to depart my king." Agnarr bowed.

"Agnarr, how many times must I tell you. You're my father in law, and the former king. You don't have to address me so formally when we are here..." Hiccup chuckled a little as he looked back to Elsa and kissed her forehead as Iduna came on while Hiccup stepped back.

"Everything will be fine dear. Your husband knows what he's doing, go on you two. Elsa and I will be alright." Iduna urged them.

"I know you will be. I love you, Elsa. I'll be home as soon as I can. Is Princess Anna and Kristoff ready?" Hiccup asked looking to Agnarr.

"They are. The stable master has prepared Toothless and Phoenix for travel, they are on the docks waiting for us now." Agnarr told him calmly.

"Perfect. Lets hit the sky then. Agnarr, you'll be riding with me. Best to make the trip quick by flying instead of sailing. Cut the time in half." Hiccup said.

"Be safe my king..." Elsa told him lightly.

"Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to me, or the others. We've already proven that. I'll be home soon." Hiccup said before leaving the room with Agnarr and walking to the docks to see Anna and Kristoff already on Phoenix. Hiccup now jumped on Toothless and Agnarr climbed on behind him. "Alright bud, to the Southern Isles!" Hiccup commanded, Toothless launched with a roar, then Phoenix right behind him.

(3 Days Later-Southern Isles)

Thankfully flying had been had been simple and the winds were with them the whole time. They flew all day until nightfall after leaving Arendelle, stopped and made camp then left first thing in the morning again, stopped for lunch and night, and now midday they arrived on the docks of the Southern Isles where the dock master greeted them with a bow. "Welcome to the Southern Isles, King Hiccup and guests. I've been asked to bring you directly inside to meet the King and princes." The dock master said formally.

"Pleasure to be here. Will our dragons be taken to the stables or may the proceed inside, they won't be any trouble." Hiccup asked.

"They may reside in the stables. Water and fish will be brought to them, come come. The trial will be starting in 20 minutes, and you are needed." The dock master said quickly. Hiccup walked first then Agnarr, Anna, and Kristoff following. Toothless and Phoenix were led to the stables by guards and rested with food and water.

(Inside)

"Ah, welcome! We're so happy you could make it on such short notice. Your timing is perfect." Said the king of the Southern Isles.

Hiccup offered a bow, the others followed suit. "If we had sailed, we would not have." Hiccup replied.

"Wonderful. So lets get down to business. I believe introductions are in order. I am the eldest brother and king, Gabriel. And my princely brothers from right to left are Hakon, Ivar, Jorgen, Ketil, Magne, Orjan, Oyvind, Rikard, Severin, Tobias, and Vidar. You of course know the youngest brother, Hans who is standing trail for the crimes committed on Arendelle some time back. I do apologize for the lack of update and time span of this all. Hans made a few escapes, then we learned of your wedding and crowning." Gabriel bowed respectfully.

"Its quite alright, we're happy to help put him away. I present with me the former king, Agnarr father of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Then of course princess Anna, and her boyfriend Kristoff." Hiccup greeted.

"A pleasure to meet you all, this trial should not take long. I just believe we need your statements of what he did to all of you. How it began." Hakon stated now.

"Simple enough. I find we all had a part at different times so best way to be telling in order from where the coronation of Queen Elsa began. I will go first...At the time, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna left to attend the wedding of their niece Princess Rapunzel and now Prince Eugene in Carona. Originally we were all supposed to attend however Princess Anna and Princess Elsa became ill and I elected to stay behind to care for them. The trip was supposed to be 2 weeks, but when they did not return after a month, I decided to go looking for them. I headed for Carona first to ask if the king and queen had left on time or were held up." Hiccup began.

"After Hiccup left, a survivor from the ship had been brought in and reported the ship capsized on the return and he saw no survivors beside himself. We believed my parents were dead, so Elsa made the call to hold the ceremony and then it was decided she would become queen in two weeks time after the funerals..." Anna took over looking back to Hiccup.

"While this was going on, my wife and I as well as the captain and two crew members had made it to an island and believed we may die on our own having no way to return to Arendelle or send message of how we were until Hiccup found us on the beach. He constructed the idea of building a raft and he and his dragon would pull it with us aboard through the waters back to Arendelle. It took us about 6 days to make the raft before we began our trip back to Arendelle." Agnarr interjected.

"Yes and we hit many storms that delayed us or we would have returned on time before the coronation. It put us back about a day or two." Hiccup added.

"The day of the coronation came and I remember meeting the charged man before us on the docks. We introduced one another, and then I proceeded to the coronation. All went fine, and so did the party. Elsa told me that the gates would close once more after the party was over, I wandered off and ran in to Hans again. We danced, and talked for hours outside. Then...he asked me to marry him. We moved to the castle to ask for Elsa's blessing, and she denied us. Being upset when she ordered the party over and to close the gates again, I grabbed her hand but pulled off her glove and she got upset demanding I give it back..." Anna took a breath now.

"Elsa and I argued a few minutes before she lost control and shot ice from her hand...I–I had never known she had it. I was kept from her for 4 years, then Hiccup came around and things were normal, but after the announcement of my parents being 'dead', she locked herself away after Hiccup left. I assume it was because with Hiccup gone she felt she couldn't control them anymore...anyway Elsa ran off and I decided to go after her...I left Hans in charge while I darted in to the forest. I guess when my horse returned to Arendelle without me he came after me." Anna looked at Hiccup now.

"In all this, I arrived back with the crew and their parents. As soon as I'd learned what happened, I darted after them. When I arrived at the ice palace, I pushed Anna clear of a blast and got hit myself. She froze my heart by accident, then sent us away. We went to the trolls who told us the only way to thaw it was by an act of true love. I was weak so we returned to Arendelle while Kristoff went to get Elsa to explain what happened." Hiccup explained.

"Yes and at this while we were with the trolls, Hans reached the ice palace and captured Elsa. I raced back to Arendelle to tell Anna and Hiccup but when I got there...Anna was unconscious with her parents in the doctors room." Kristoff jumped in.

"What happened first, who did he hurt?" Gabriel asked.

"Hans came to the infirmary, I told him the good news that Kristoff was bringing Elsa to help Hiccup and bring back summer. Also that...my parents gave their blessing for us to marry. He went in to kiss me then pulled back and said 'If there was only someone who loved you'. He drew his sword and knocked out my father, then mother. He spouted out that being 13th in line for his own crown, he knew he'd have to marry in to the throne. He said Elsa was preferable but because I was...so desperate for love, he chose me. He said he'd kill Elsa and Hiccup and bring back summer. I told him Hiccup would never let him hurt Elsa, and that he was no match for Elsa, Hiccup would die of a frozen heart because he had Elsa locked in the dungeon. He'd tell everyone she returned for revenge. Then he knocked me out." Anna glared at Hans.

"I assume after this, he came to me. He put out the fire keeping me from freezing to death, and opened the window. He said I was his last obstacle in taking over Arendelle, that Elsa was locked up. Anna, Agnarr, and Iduna were sleeping but would die from the sub zero temperatures. He locked me in the library and I was to weak to break out..." Hiccup looked down clenching his fist.

"Yes then Prince Hans returned to the main room and told us all that everyone of the royal family but Elsa was dead because she had killed them all. But at least he and Princess Anna said their marriage vows before she died in his arms. We foolishly told him without checking first, that Arendelle looked to him. He said it was with a heavy heart that charged Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentenced her to death." Edwardo, the spanish dignitary added in as he approached the group now with a smile.

"Yes, and then he took a few guards to the dungeon to carry out the order only to find Queen Elsa had broken free of her restraints and the one who began the blizzard in fear trying to get away. I know because I have her sworn statement here of what happened on her side of things. She said she froze her chains and broke out the wall and ran for her life." Hiccup said.

"I reached the castle and found Anna unconscious, she woke up and we quickly set Hiccup free and escaped through the window. Hiccup went to find Elsa in the blizzard." Kristoff said next.

"Elsa said Hans approached from behind and told her that she couldn't run from this. Elsa asked he only take care of Anna, that is when Hans told her Anna was dead, so was I from a frozen heart. She collapsed in grief, the storm stopped and everything was still. From across the way I heard Hans draw his sword to strike her with a menacing smirk on his face. I raced forward and touched Elsa's arm to protect her but I turned to ice..." Hiccup told them.

"Elsa broke down over him. The sword shattered and Hans was thrown back unconscious...But...while we all mourned Hiccup...he thawed out because his act of love to protect Elsa was an act of true love which is the only cure for a frozen heart. Elsa brought back summer and that was it. Claude stated he would return Hans to you all and that was all we heard of him until 3 days ago when we received your letter." Anna finished.

"Well, it would seem many crimes were committed by our younger brother. This trial will continue tomorrow while we discuss our decision. Dismissed. King Hiccup, we've prepared a place for you and your family in the castle. On of the staff will lead you there." Gabriel said as the room began to clear out. Hiccup, Anna, Agnarr, and Kristoff were led to their room and got settled hoping this was a one night ordeal. Hiccup wanted to get back to Elsa to make sure she was okay being she was sick when they left and he wanted to know why. He laid back on his bed and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.


	26. Meant To Be

**Fire And Ice**

 _ **Rated:**_ _T for Teen._

 _ **Author:**_ _Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions._

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Hiccup & Elsa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Tangled, or Brave._

Chapter Twenty Six: Meant To Be.

They'd spent longer in the Southern Isles than anticipated, as in an extra 4 days because Hans escaped again before the decision was finalized. More people from the coronation showed up late to tell their stories of Hans while in Arendelle, some said he was perfect but always towards the end everyone saw Hans raise that sword to Elsa and Hiccup jump in front to save her so the decision didn't alter. After 4 days of being there, it was time to announce the verdict.

They all stood in the council room, Hans in cuffs and Hiccup fought the urge to beat his ass in to the ground for what he did but restrained himself. "Hans Ostberg of the Southern Isles. You've been found by this council guilty on the charges of attempt to take over the Arendelle throne, causing harm to Agnarr, Iduna, Anna, and Hiccup of Arendelle and attempted murder of the queen to Arendelle." Began Ketil formally.

"Knowing this, you will be immediately stripped of your royal title as prince, and you will serve a life sentence of servitude in the castle stables. Effective immediately." Gabriel finished. Hans was stripped of his title, and ordered to work in the stables for the rest of his life. Oh nothing could erase the joy Hiccup felt right now. Now on day 5, Hiccup and the others were saying their goodbyes and preparing to travel back to Arendelle and boy he couldn't wait to see Elsa and hold her in his arms again.

(Arendelle)

Elsa remained sick the duration of Hiccup being gone too, and the fact he hadn't returned yet made it worse. She was sitting in her room when a knock came on hers and Hiccup's room door she looked up to see her mother walking in with some tea. "Any word yet?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet dear. I'm sure their fine, perhaps bad weather and given Hiccup is leading I know they are okay." Iduna placed a hand on her daughter's now. "How are you feeling?" Iduna asked now.

"Fine right now...it comes in waves. I'd be better if my husband was home..." Elsa sighed.

"They will be home soon, you know trials can take a while. I'd wait weeks as long as it means that lunatic is stripped of everything..." Iduna replied firmly.

"That's true too...Its lonesome without him here." Elsa responded lowering her head. "And stressful. My whole body is feeling the effects of it." Elsa mumbled.

"Define sweetie." Iduna questioned now.

"I've gained weight, the stress makes me sick, constant headaches...even my cycle has changed. Well to be correct, its vanished." Elsa closed her eyes now.

"Elsa sweetheart, I might have a thought on your sickness..." Iduna began now as Elsa looked at her. "Those things aren't associated with stress...well they can be but not to this degree." Iduna told her.

"What...are you saying mother?" Elsa asked curiously arching a brow at her mother now.

"I'm saying...I think you might be pregnant." Iduna smiled, Elsa's eyes widened now.

"What..." Elsa asked in shock.

"Darling think about it. You've been...sick for 3 weeks, all the time. There are moments it hits hard, then moments like this where you're fine. You've gained wait, you're tired all the time, the headaches, cramping, and now...you've told me your period is gone...Yes. I believe you're pregnant. Oh won't Hiccup be thrilled to hear this when he gets home!" Iduna exclaimed happily.

Elsa's hands moved to her stomach now looking at it, could she really be pregnant? Is that what was causing all this sickness? How had the thought not crossed her mind at all, a smile came to her lips now. "I have the perfect way to tell him too. Come on!" Elsa got up and pulled her mother with her as the two of them got started, Elsa explaining everything while they moved through the castle halls. She couldn't wait, she knew exactly how she wanted to reveal it to him.

(With Hiccup & The Others)

Finally they'd left the Southern Isles, now it'd be a 3 day flight back to Arendelle and hopefully they wouldn't hit any trouble in doing so. Hiccup just wanted to get home to his wife, he hated being away for extended periods of time and if he had his way, she would of come too but she was sick and her health came before anything else. Only a few hours in to the flight they'd hit some strong winds that made it hard to fly against, he sighed heavily. Were the Gods determined to make sure he didn't get home right away?

"Getting kind'a windy, Hiccup..." Anna called forward to him.

"I know. We may have to set down until it passes. These winds mean we're flying directly in to a storm, so lets get out of this before it gets worse. If I recall there was a place just ahead we can set down for a while." Hiccup told them, they nodded as they flew another few minutes before Hiccup saw the spot and they landed and climbed off their dragons.

"So how long are we set down for?" Kristoff asked.

"Well...the storm is blowing in from the East, the clouds aren't that dark. I'd say it'll blow right over fairy quickly. I'd say we'll be down two hours at most. Lets find a place to take shelter before this gets worse." Hiccup told them, they nodded. "Alright Toothless...find us something bud." Hiccup smiled at Toothless, who now opened his mouth and let out a screech. It echoed a minute then stopped, things remained silent then Toothless's ears began to twitch.

What's he doing?..." Agnarr asked.

"One of Toothless's abilities is echolocation. He can release a sound wave that tells him where things are, then it bounces back to him, only he can hear it. Looks like there might be something to the right of us for shelter, lets get moving before this rain starts." Hiccup told them. After 15 minutes of walking, they located a cave big enough for them and their dragons to reside in to wait out the storm.

(3 Hours Later)

"You okay over there?" Kristoff asked looking at Hiccup who was standing at the mouth of the cave watching the storm. Currently it was raining hard, thunder, and lightening. Definitely something Hiccup couldn't fly in due to the metal that made up Toothless's tail and saddle rig.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just watching the storm." Hiccup replied.

"What's it looking like?" Anna questioned curiously.

"Winds are light, rain heavy...thunder and lightening are about 4 minutes apart give or take. If it were just rain I wouldn't care but the metal and lightening is worry-some to me." Hiccup said.

"Oh right...So is it still just a passing storm?" Anna blinked.

"Mmhm, its moving towards the North just really slow." Hiccup answered as he moved back inside the cave and laid against Toothless gently.

"You're worried about, Elsa aren't you?" Agnarr asked now.

"Of course I am...Last time I left for more than a week, Arendelle was in a winter for 3 days...that and she's sick right now." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes.

"Iduna is with her, I'm sure she's fine." Agnarr smiled in hope to relieve his worry.

"We'll be back soon. If we have to in order to make up time we can fly through the night. I know Toothless can fly at least 8 hours without a break. Nightmares can go about 5. Its...maybe 1 in the afternoon." Hiccup stated.

"Sounds good to me." Kristoff smiled, "So how come Toothless can fly so long?" He then asked.

"Slimmer body, long wings. He does more gliding then flying..." Hiccup answered.

"Its pretty cool, and he's the only one like him?" Kristoff looked over.

"So far." Hiccup responded as he opened his eyes once more and checked the storm, the rain was lightening up thankfully. The thunder and lightening were farther apart, that was good. "If my guess is right, we'll be able to fly again in about an hour. Rest up while you can." Hiccup told them. They nodded and relaxed as they waited for the storm to pass over. As expected, when the hour was up they all headed outside in the light rain and mounted up. It was safe to fly given the lightening was gone, they took to the sky back towards Arendelle.

(Arendelle)

"So when they return your going to show him the two rooms?" Iduna asked looking to her eldest daughter, Elsa who nodded smiling. Yes it had been confirmed that Elsa was indeed pregnant and almost 2 months, she had already begun to show too. Her plan was to move to another room, one where it connected to a smaller room like how the doctors was set up. The big room would me Hiccup and Elsa's then the smaller room for the baby.

Currently Elsa had staff members moving things out of the old room to the new one and telling them where she wanted it to go happily, she couldn't wait to tell Hiccup they were expecting a child. He would come home and she'd lead him to their new room and then show him the nursery, hopefully he'd put it together. Hiccup was smart so she knew he would. The biggest pieces of furniture were moved first, then the clothes by the maids who helped put them back away.

"He'll be so surprised." Elsa giggled.

"They all will. Your sister and father don't know either." Iduna replied while watching everything get put in place. It took 4 hours to finish the bedroom, then they began on the nursery. The crib, and changing table had been made then Elsa and Iduna went out and purchased blankets, and other things they'd need. All neutral colors since they didn't know the gender, and got things put away. It took another few hours but it was done. Elsa looked around it smiling wide, now all she needed was for Hiccup to come home.

She was so excited, their first child was growing inside her and they only had 7 months to go. There was a lot to do, they'd have to tell Stoick but Elsa would wait for Hiccup to do that since they would be taking a trip there soon. Elsa spent a lot of her time in the nursery, just admiring it and making sure everything was perfect to surprise Hiccup with. 'Hurry home love...' Elsa thought smiling.

(2 Days Later)

"Elsa...Elsa! Their back, the guards just reported seeing them land on the docks!" Iduna cried with joy, Elsa jumped to her feet and rushed outside. She had to calm herself, it was all part of the plan. Reaching outside with her mother, they saw a very exhausted group walking towards them.

"Next time...we take the ship..." Anna mumbled.

"And if we had we'd still be sailing and 3 days behind because of that storm. Admit it, the ground sucks but at least we're home faster..." Hiccup retorted to his sister in law rolling his eyes.

"Long trip?" Iduna questioned.

"Longer than it should of been." Agnarr sighed as he pulled his wife in to his arms and hugged her, Hiccup then did the same to Elsa. Oh how he'd missed her. "How have things been here?" Agnarr asked.

"Quiet mostly. Come inside, tell us how it went in the Southern Isles." Elsa said gently, she wouldn't tell Hiccup. Not just yet, she assumed they all wanted time to relax first.

"How are you feeling love?" Hiccup asked her.

"Much better." Elsa smiled while they walked to the dining room to sit down while snacks and refreshments were brought out and set on the table. "So how did it go, is that criminal put away?" Elsa asked.

"Well it took us 3 days to get there, flying full days except for an hour break at lunch. We slept at night from 9:30 to 6:30am, left by sunrise. As soon as we got there, we were taken to the council and princes. We had to explain everything he'd done while he was here, then it took longer because others arrived to give their sides so what should of taken a day, took 4 days. Finally though at the end. Hans was stripped of his title and order life servitude in the stables by his eldest brother, Gabriel." Anna smiled clapping her hands happily.

"Oh good. So he won't be a problem anymore. You mentioned a storm?" Iduna smiled.

"Yeah, we left on day 5 and only a few hours in to flying we hit a passing storm headed North. At first it was just wind, then rain, thunder, and lightening and we all know how dangerous that is to fly in. We set down for 4 hours to wait it out and kept going until well past dark. Stopped to sleep, started late the next morning. Hit another storm headed East, but it wasn't so bad. And now we're here." Hiccup explained.

"I'm glad you're all home safe." Elsa said resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder, smiling happily.

"What happened while we were away?" Kristoff asked casually.

"Oh...not much. Just sat around and talked mostly, did a little shopping..." Iduna looked at Elsa now.

"Really now, what did you buy?" Agnarr asked curiously. At this, Elsa got up and took Hiccup's hand.

"Come...I want to show you." Elsa giggled.

"Awe babe, I'd love to see whatever it is but I'm exhausted..." Hiccup yawned.

"Go on Hiccup, I promise what Elsa shows you will perk you right up and you won't be tired anymore." Iduna chuckled, Hiccup now arched a confused bow at his mother in law but seeing Elsa's excited face he couldn't tell her now so he got up to follow his wife out of the dining room. Anna, Agnarr, and Kristoff all got up with Iduna's motioning to follow as well. Elsa led Hiccup up the stairs and to their new room, she reached the door and opened it.

Hiccup looked around, it was a bigger room? What for, wasn't their old room enough? And they'd just moved in to it a few weeks ago, now all this? "Its...nice babe but what did we need a new room for?" Hiccup asked her. Elsa giggled as she put her hands over his eyes, "He–hey! Elsa I can't see..." He complained.

"I know...Just walk. I won't let you fall. This isn't the surprise...And keep your eyes closed." Elsa was trying to contain her excitement now as Agnarr, Anna, and Kristoff all looked at Iduna confused. Elsa led Hiccup to the side room, the one with the nursery and opened the door, flipping on the light. "Okay...its ready. Are you ready love?" Elsa asked him gently.

"I've been ready beautiful. Can I look now?" Hiccup asked. Elsa moved away from him, and sat in the rocking chair. Her hands over her lower belly smiling. Iduna shut the door, the others couldn't see it yet.

"Oh come on, we want to see too." Anna pleaded.

"After Hiccup does..." Iduna giggled, Agnarr eyed her carefully.

"What are you two hiding exactly?" Agnarr asked.

"You'll find out in just a second if you be quiet and listen closely..." Iduna hushed them, they fell silent to listen.

(Inside The Nursery)

"Okay...you can look." Elsa told him softly. Hiccup's opened his green eyes and looked around, it was...a nursery. Clothes, crib, changing table, and more. What...was all this? He knew what it was for but why...did Elsa want him to see it right now? Was it for the future or...Now his eyes fell on Elsa sitting in the rocking chair, her hands specifically on her lower belly and smiling softly. He saw a very small but visible bump there and his eyes widened. No...she...couldn't be? Could she?

"El–Elsa...Ar–are you...pregnant?" Hiccup asked quietly in shock.

"I am...Found out 3 days ago, I'm already...2 months along. I–I wanted to surprise you with all this...This is why I was sick, Hiccup...because we're going to have a baby..." Elsa smiled now as she got up from the rocking chair and held his hands in hers.

"We're going to...be parents? We're going to have...a baby?" Hiccup asked looking at her, she nodded her head quickly to him. Without another word, he lifted her up by her hips and swung her around. "We're going to have a baby! Oh Gods...I can't even believe it! You're pregnant!" He yelled out happily. Outside the room Iduna clapped her hands together as Agnarr, Anna, and Kristoff went wide eyed at the news and rushed inside seeing everything, including an very happy Hiccup kissing his wife deeply.

"Oh my god! Elsa are you really?!"Anna exclaimed with joy.

"I am...I'm really pregnant, Anna." Elsa replied. Anna screamed and hugged her sister gently, then hugged Hiccup.

"Congratulations." Kristoff bowed his head to both of them.

"Oh my baby girl is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a grandfather, what joy it brings this old man." Agnarr smiled as he hugged Elsa next, then shook Hiccup's hand. Oh the day was perfect and it all went so according to Elsa's plan, she'd gotten Hiccup to see the nursery and put it together on his own that she was with child, and thankfully he was over the moon about it too.

"You have no idea...how happy I am to learn you're pregnant, Elsa...Gods nothing could make me happier right now..." Hiccup sighed hugging her tightly again. The rest of that day was spent celebrating and making plans to announce it to everyone, and make a trip to Berk to tell Hiccup's father about the baby. Life was good.

(7 Months Later)

As expected when Hiccup found out, all of Arendelle and Berk were in celebration of the announcement that Elsa was having a baby. Stoick had Snotlout running the village so he could spend time in Arendelle with his son and pregnant daughter in law. Elsa was now a respected 9 months along and due any day according to the doctor so her days were spend on bed rest per order of her husband. Hiccup wasn't taking any chances with it, and Elsa was fine with such.

When Hiccup went to Berk with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff to tell them about the baby he learned that Snotlout and Ruffnut were married, as well Astrid and Tuffnut were under contract for marriage. Fishlegs was seeing some girl in the village but nothing serious yet. Stoick informed Hiccup that since he was king of Arendelle, Snotlout was claimed Stoick's heir and would be taking over as chief when Stoick felt he was ready. Hiccup was okay with all this.

It was a quiet day while Hiccup was working in the office when Agnarr burst through the door panting heavily, Hiccup looked up quickly. "King Hiccup!" Agnarr said quickly.

"What, what is it?!" Hiccup asked seeing the urgency in his father in laws eyes.

"Its time! The baby is coming!" Kristoff said running in behind Agnarr.

"Out of the way!" Hiccup ordered as he dropped his work and rushed out, slipping on the corner and rushing to the doctors room. He sped in with record breaking time to his wife's side, she was already laying down and legs propped up to prepare to push. Anna moved aside so Hiccup could take his place beside Elsa, while Iduna stayed on the other side. Elsa was crying in pain while Hiccup soothed her, "Ssh, its okay love...its okay. Its time to meet our child, I'm right here. I promise." Hiccup told her.

"I–I'm so glad...you made it." Elsa panted.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world...What's the status?" Hiccup asked looking to Iduna.

"Doctor is just getting the water and Elsa can push, she said Elsa is dilated and ready. Focus on your breathing dear..." Iduna instructed Elsa who nodded and worked on her breathing. Aina returned with blankets, water, and scissors she laid everything out where she needed it before sitting on the stool in front of Elsa with her hands ready.

"Alright my queen, next contraction I want you to push hard." Aina ordered. It took two minutes before she felt another one and sure enough, Elsa pushed quickly and yelling out in pain. Hiccup held her hand lovingly, "That's it. The head is almost out. I think one or two more and we'll be meeting your little one!" Aina urged smiling.

"Hear that love, we'll meet our baby soon." Hiccup smiled at her, wiping her brow with a cool cloth.

"God everything hurts!" Elsa cried out as Hiccup kissed her cheek and let her squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted too. She started pushing again, harder than the first time.

"Push babe, push...you can do this! Come on!" Hiccup urged her confidently. Elsa screamed out again, and pushed hard. Finally relief washed over her as she breathed heavily and a loud wail filled the room.

"Congratulations my king and queen...you have a healthy baby boy." Aina smiled brightly.

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll go tell everyone right now and give you two some time with your new son." Iduna exclaimed as she hugged both Elsa and Hiccup then rushed out announcing 'It's A Boy! We have a boy!'. Hiccup only chuckled as now, Aina brought their son over wrapped in a blue blanket then handed him to Elsa.

"Oh Hiccup...he's beautiful..." Elsa breathed out.

"He'll need a name love..." Hiccup added as he lightly stroked his finger over the newborns head.

"What if we...combined our father's names?" Elsa asked him curiously.

"It's a nice gesture but I don't know if we can make a name from Stoick and Agnarr without doing Agick, Stognar, or Atonar..." Hiccup chuckled softly.

"True...What about...Ulrik?" Elsa offered.

"Ulrik...yeah. I like it. Prince Ulrik Haddock it is then. First heir of Arendelle." Hiccup announced proudly as he kissed Elsa gently. Oh it was a great moment, a perfectly wonderful moment. Nothing could take away their happiness, they had one another and now their son. Their family was only a door away from them, they would see them soon but for now Hiccup wanted it to be just him and Elsa with Ulrik. "I love you, Elsa." Hiccup told her softly.

"I love you too, Hiccup. And we both love you little Prince Ulrik." Elsa giggled kissing the newborns forehead gently.

"And we always will. Forever." Hiccup added smiling. They sat there for hours with their son, eventually they did let the rest come in to see him and hold him but then Iduna made it clear that the new parents needed time with their son so they all left. Hiccup helped Elsa to the nursery after feeding Ulrik and put him to sleep while they returned to their room and laid down together. Their life was simply perfect, they were meant for one another. It was fated from the start that the ice and snow wielding princess met a dragon rider prince and together they would change the views that something different could still be beautiful and amazing. The two of them were destined to be together and make the misunderstood, understood to all. And from this moment on, they would change the world together with fire and ice.


End file.
